Tu et Moi, Toujours
by mickeykity.413
Summary: Hermione asked Harry the ultimate thing, but can years repair the effects of their choice?
1. Goodbye and Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Thanks!

*DOT*

Chapter 1: Goodbye and Deal

There were parties happening everywhere and there were people to talk to. Honestly I didn't care one bit about them. All they wanted to say was thank you anyway. Nothing special about that. Even Ron was taking extreme enjoy telling about his assistance with Voldemort's downfall. Ron was grinning from ear to ear and that only made my own face turn into a scowl. Hopefully, I didn't sound sour about the events that happened during the Battle of Hogwarts, but I did feel bitter about Ron's constant blaring mouth. Hermione wasn't even stopping him which surprised me greatly.

"Make him shut up," I mumbled under my breath as another wizard came up to shake my hand. Hermione shook her head beside me and smiled as the same wizard shook her hand too.

"Let him have his joy," she muttered back as the man walked off. "It's Ron after all."

At times Hermione was right, Ron was an idiot so I won't hold it against him. He was currently bragging to some younger people about the adventures we'd had over the years. I didn't care to hear Ron's tales, some of what was false. Well to be fair, they weren't false in the sense the facts were wrong. He just lengthened the facts like he normally did.

"Come on Harry; let's go before you kill him. Here, take my hand."

I accepted her gesture and we flooed to the Leaky Cauldron for a bite to eat. Hermione ordered us some tea and sandwiches. While the two of us remained quiet, those around us were staring at us and talking behind their hands in hushed voices. I wanted to leave and begin to live, where no one would judge or praise me like a hero. No one would understand how I hated it so much and they never would truthfully. Granted, now thinking on it, where was home anyway? The Burrow? No, that was Ron's home. 4 Privet Drive? No, that was my childhood of hell.

Taking another sip of my drink, I surveyed the people around me. They cheered, drank, and celebrated. Me… I just turned and left to my little corner of the world.

"Goodnight Harry," Hermione called behind me.

"Goodnight Hermione," I said back without turning. As I ascended the stairs, I glanced over at Hermione and her head was bend low but I could tell she wore a dreary expression. A young witch came up to her and instantly she hid her ominous state, presenting a perfect smile.

A flat above the Leaky Cauldron had become my home after the war. I shrived while throwing my shoes in the corner by the door. It had been unusually cool that day for mid-summer, and a draft was coming in through the window. Listening to the sound of London around me, I listened to my own heartbeat thumping in my chest. Absently turning the television on, there were only shows on trying to sell things. I watched each one with enthusiasm that somehow those products would work. Too bad my eyes sagged and the warm feeling my blanket gave settled me to sleep. Tonight, I was certain my face showed my melancholy state of being alone.

*DOT*

It has been three years since the war and construction had finished at Hogwarts during the summer. I looked up at the restoration of the school with esteem. Seeing the castle renewed felt like I was reliving the moments as an incoming first year. In the six years that Hogwarts gave, it still scared me to think I was once like the small children coming in. Those first-years were very nervous to say hello to me. I warmly greeted them to the castle, wishing them the best term I could.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" One small brunette girl asked me. I smiled and pulled back my bangs. She, along with the other first years, gasped in surprise. The girl then ran up and gave me a bear hug, thanking me so much. "My big brother died in the war! Thank you for stopping my family from falling apart!"

Her words touched me in a way I thought not possibly. She was just an eleven year old and saying such adult things. I hoped her brother fought with all his heart for her future. I never had any siblings, but it was something I would have done, if I had to protect my little brother or sister. Mum and Dad would be proud of me, I was sure.

I listened and watched, next to Madam Sprout, as the new students were sorted. There were many who wanted to be Gryffindors. A few were quite afraid being placed in Slytherin. Silently one boy demanded that the hat be burned for placing him in the "bad" house. I hid my smirk as the boy went to the Slytherin table and awaited the others to join him.

After the Sorting Ceremony, I enjoyed a meal at the front table. I thought I might eat at the Gryffindor table, but I wasn't technically a student anymore. I felt extremely off being up here with the people that taught me my education. A few of the older students remembered me as a student.

Being so close to where Dumbledore sat for so many years reminded me of the challenges I had faced. Things that came to mind were when I played Quidditch for the first time, or founding Dumbledore's Army in my fifth year. My choices I had made brought a small bit of happiness as I stared out at the students, who eagerly munched on their food, chatting about the coming term. The student reminded me of the times shared with Ron and Hermione.

I suddenly realized that the choices that lead to our actions were started in this manner. Sometimes it felt like our actions were forced upon me. Today would be the last day I would glance up at the beautiful castle I had my called home. Tonight, I would be leaving. Leaving all the things behind that didn't matter and re-establishing my life.

Tonight, I would walk away as Harry Potter, the hero, and going to America as Harry Potter, the ordinary twenty-one year old man, who had agreed to the craziest thing Hermione had ever asked of me. The Harry Potter that wanted some freedom would pursue a teaching career I had set the last three years working towards. I had refused teaching at Hogwarts and inland Europe. I was offered a job in those locations considering my history and my triumph over Lord Voldemort. A family and a home was what I ultimately wanted, not some high privileged job that would pay me more than an aged professor in the job more than twenty years. America is where I could find the American dream and where I had found employment frankly. Wasn't that what America was about anyway? I hoped so. Or my time would have been wasted.

I waved goodbye to Professor McGonagall, after telling her I would write from time-to-time. She smiled as I walked towards Hogsmeade.

Depriving myself of listening to the sounds of the castle, I thought back on my adventures with my friends. I was proud of the things we had done. Defeating a mountain troll at age eleven was not something that most would believe. Surviving the Tri-wizard Tournament at fourteen certainly was not among my choice memories. Hell dealing with Umbridge was an accomplishment in itself! The look of pure fear as the centaurs took her away… Ah memories! I smirked remembered how good it felt.

Setting my coat aside, I took notice of Hermione on my bed in a light slumber. My light steps awoken her instantly due to our year we spent in the forest. Thoughts of someone killing us in our sleep hadn't faded yet.

"Hello Harry," she said drawing her hair up and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Did you eat?" I asked observing none of the pots or pans seemed to be used. Well there was one but it had been that way from my dinner the previous night. There was a single wine glass with a few drops on the bottom.

"No. I was too nervous about eating since what we agreed to."

"It's not every day that someone asks what you did. What does Ron think of this anyway? Honestly, he can't be too happy about what we're doing!" I removed my shoes and laid down next to my best friend. She wore no makeup and it seemed strangely just for me for once. I always had liked Hermione but this was beyond what I called for in a normal friendship. She was asking for a lot.

"There's something wrong with Ron. We've done the tests. Magic can't even fix him," said Hermione, looking away for a moment. I took notice that she wore a thin red top that covered only her front and small gray shorts that barely covered her bottom.

Apparently the thought she wouldn't bare Ron's children was in the back of her head. I saw her sad tears many times and I knew it meant her and Ron would never share something what we might. Hermione had planned everything out including when we had sex. I knew when she ovulated down to the exact hour by now, and I knew the quickest way during the day in between classes. Yes, even in school, we did this crazy act. We've already been trying since last Christmas but even my patience on the subject was growing thin.

I had to leave in the early afternoon for America for my job so tonight would be the last time for our attempt. Lightly, I touched her face and imagined she was the woman I wanted to do this with. Hermione would be a mother, a great one at that, all because of me.

Pulling the tied string that held the top to her; I slowly weaved my hand up her thigh and caressed her. Hermione, like always, let out a moan that was just for me. I inwardly grinned.

We committed our sin and once we were just about asleep, Hermione let out a whimper and I knew this was killing her slowly. She wanted a child so bad, and I was deemed the next best man. Somehow I doubted Ron was _completely_ _okay_ with this, but if it were true, then he would want his best friend to make Hermione happy. It was too complicated to think now in the middle of the night. My eyes closed with this wonderful person in my arms. I knew Hermione well enough that she wasn't fully asleep. Her eyes were opened and shedding tears. She shook in my arms and I knew our time was limited. I knew in just a few hours, she would perform the spell and see if this time was the lucky break. Tomorrow, at five o'clock, I would awake and begin to finalize my luggage.

Hours later, I pulled my plane ticket from the jacket pocket and turned back to Hermione. The plane would be leaving London at two and if she wanted to see me off, the woman needed to get up! I needed Hermione to be there for me. Finally she got up and we were off.

"Here. I want you to have this. Read it on the plane, please." She handed me a crème colored folder that held photos of us at Hogwarts. There were some with myself and Ron included she told me as I attempted a peek. There was a smile on her face, so I assumed what it meant. Hermione reached around my waist and hugged me firmly. She was crying and I knew that she would miss me regardless of the outcome.

"Hermione, there are a few things I want to say before I go for good. Regarding if anything happens."

"Go on," she said backing away coming into full view.

"If anything happens, this baby … this baby will carry your name. Not mine and not Ron's!"

"Harry, why are you saying that? Don't you want a part of its life?"

"I'm going to the United States! I won't be involved anyway. That's what we agreed to Hermione. All I would do is the deed and he would be the acting father. You said so yourself. I have nothing more in this unless this time didn't work. Just promise alright! I have to go!"

I saw her tears coming and I knew to run now before I took back my words. Truth be told, I wanted the child to have my last name. At least he or she wouldn't be made a spectacle of us if the last name were Granger. Kissing the top her head, I muttered my final request.

Her eyes widened at me as my words escaped.

"You think it will happen?" She whispered as I picked up my briefcase. I nodded confirming her fears.

"I know it will." With that I turned my back to Hermione Granger, the mother of my child, and left.

*DOT*

I took my last view of London as the airplane rose and took me away. I thought I could make out Hermione's car but I was way too high to notice the detail. Within minutes, I settled and read the Muggle paper while munching on my breakfast. My destination was Boston, Massachusetts, and then a suburb called Derby. I would be taking the Defensive Magic teaching position in the local high school as the former instructor was retiring after this year. I was going now in September because I wanted to familiarize myself with the area and get to know my future students. I was told that I would sit in on this semester and aid the retiring teacher until the spring semester, where I would become the primary teacher. Basically, I was getting a jumpstart which I gladly accepted.

An hour into my flight, I withdrew the folder from my bag. I looked through the items Hermione gave me and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Except for one small piece of parchment taped to the inner side with three words.

_It read yes_.

I smiled and thought back to my words. Hermione would be a wonderful mother to our child, only I would never see what he or she looked like. That was another condition about this whole thing that irritated me. If it happened, I would disappear basically or I would have limited knowledge. I was conflicted about being involved based solely on that. I mean, how could Hermione ask that when the kid would be mine. If I were to be there eventually the kid would figure out who was really his or her father and all hell would break. No, Ron… he deserved to be a father, even if it's not really his own kin.

I was Harry Potter going to America and starting my life over. A part of me would always be with Hermione though.

*dot*

Hermione's POV

9 months later; May 3, 2002 (three days before EDD)

The pain hurt so much but this was worth it. To be a mum; that's what I wanted. Harry was probably in America enjoying his new job teaching young witches and wizards. How I wished he could be here for the birth. I knew the agreement well and knew how Ron felt about this child being Harry's.

"One more push Mrs. Weasley," instructed the Healer-midwife. "Almost there."

I gave one more push and cried out in pain again. Ron was holding my hand with Mrs. Weasley next to me on the other side. Suddenly the sound of crying baby filled the room and I swore at that moment I would never ask this is of Harry again.

Harry. The thought of him made me cry because he would never know that his child was born today or that he had a son. Ron smiled at his step-son and stroked my hair.

"He's beautiful 'Mione! Just wish Harry knew that he looks just like him. Black hair and all, I mean!"

Under his newborn hat, there was indeed a tuff of black hair, resembling Harry and his grandfather in every way. The boy had bright blue-green eyes and I prayed to Merlin that he would inherit Harry's green eye color. He was my everything and I wished for one thing as I held my son for the first time.

I wish that Harry Potter was here to see this.

"They'll meet each other one day. I know they will."

A few hours the Healer-midwife returned to my side with a piece of parchment with my son's birth information.

"What is his name?" I looked at Ron seeking advice.

"Well we picked out Jackson for the first but I don't about a middle or last name. I assumed Weasley for the last," said Ron modestly.

"No, not Weasley for the last. Umm…" Something seemed off like I should remember the reason for that to be so. Harry's words came to mind a moment later and I told Ron why. He seemed to understand Harry's reasoning.

"I still need a middle name," said the Healer-midwife pointing at the slot.

"Why not Harry? Or James?" Suggested Ron again.

"I like James. We can honor both Harry and his grandfather at the same time. Yes Jackson James Potter will do."

The Healer-midwife filled the name and stopped at another line. "Who is the birth father? He doesn't look one bit like you Mr. Weasley, if I may say without being rude."

"Harry James Potter. That's the birth father."


	2. Life in Between

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. This is fan made!

NOTE!: I made an error with the first chapter. When it said when Hermione was having Jackson, it says 3 days before EDD. Well… it was suppose to be 3 weeks before EDD. I did my counting wrong. Jackson was born at 37 weeks, not almost 40 but hey he still grows very well. Come on, he's got Hermione for a mother!

*dot*

Chapter 2: Life in Between

Hermione's POV

"RON! You can't feed him that! He can't get it like that yet," I said as Ron attempted to feed Jackson a whole banana like how we would eat it. Didn't Molly teach him better? I swore I would ask her next time I saw her. Instead at the moment, I snatched food from Ron and gave the now screaming child his pureed bananas minutes later. That quieted him down for the moment as I turned to wash the dishes.

It was now December 3 and Jackson was six months old. I was so proud of his accomplishment already. He was able to roll over at two months, which to Ron was a sign of his impending smarts. At the end of three months, Jackson had achieved supporting himself on his elbows and was beginning to reach for objects close to him. Now he was fastened and sitting without support in his high chair playing with his first bowl of rice cereal with bananas.

This was going to be exciting. Ron complained afterward about the mess that Jackson made, but I just smiled and cleared it away. My little boy was growing up and still looked just like Harry.

The black hair that practically covered his whole head never went away, nor did the wonderful emerald green eyes of his father and grandmother. I was happy that I had a part of Harry with me but it was what was best for all of us.

Jackson reached up for me and I happily cleaned his high chair. It was now 9 o'clock and I had to get ready for my Christmas shopping for today. Today, Jackson and I were buying for Daddy Ron, Aunt Ginny, and Harry. Gathering his items for his diaper bag, we quickly were off to the plaza in the muggle part of London. Jackson was laying in his stroller with a thick blanket over his body, a pair of snow boots to keep his feet warm, and a hunter's cap with ear covers hiding his thick hair. Though the child seemed contend to the multiple layers on him, he still fussed when he was hungry. Twice while we searched for Ginny's present, I had to stop and feed him. Some of the muggle women were a bit rude to me as I nursed him, but I ignored them and snuggled the boy closer to me for warmth.

We had Ron's gift already but it was shrunk to fit in my purse. Ginny's gift was going to be a weekend getaway retreat that she and her boyfriend could enjoy. Harry's was next and I had no idea what to get him. There was an older woman in front of me, blocking the row of books I was looking at.

"Excuse me," I said kindly, hoping she would move an inch or two so I could read the other titles. There were a few that I had been wanting to read but the large woman stood where they sat. She moved after noticing Jackson quietly sleeping.

"He is a sweet little boy! I remember when I my kids were that age. Have a good Christmas," she said before leaving.

I moved in front of the books, and instantly picked up a "_Teacher's Guide to Bratty Kids_" book at the end. Smiling, I bought the book, along with others for myself, and then left for some lunch. Midway through lunch, I had a fantastic idea for a gift for Harry. We had passed a photo studio on the way to lunch and they were still open when we passed a second time.

"Hello! Welcome to Rosie Photos!"

A petite woman with an apron on came my way and I assumed this was Rosie. I told her my name and what kind of shots I wanted for Harry's Christmas gift.

"Aww! How precious. How old is he?" She asked lifting the blanket that covered the stroller.

"He is 6 months today. Time flies before I know it."

"Well I get the best shots for you and then we'll review them. I can print the finish product here in the studio for no fee. Now can we wake up the little guy or will he be grumpy Mama?"

Jackson was a bit grumpy but after I fed him again, he was a cheerful baby. In his diaper bag was his spare clothing and I changed him into that for the individual shots. While he was smiling away, I quickly did my makeup and fixed my hair. I thought about using my wand but I wasn't sure if she was witch or not.

"I have a question?" I asked her, daring my idea against myself. "What was your house in school?"

"I was a Hufflepuff, if that's what you mean," she quickly answered. "Let me close the curtain. I understand your concern Mrs. Weasley. Jackson, look here please." She motioned for him to look at her while I glanced in the mirror and magically changed my clothing to match Jackson's outfit.

Jackson was wearing a red sweater and dark pants. On his sweater were the words _I roar_ and an image of the Gryffindor lion above the words. I now wore red cardigan with a lion on the left chest pocket, my pants that I had been wearing, and matching snow boots as Jackson.

The photographer took the photo of us both and I felt extremely happy with them. After the session, I was assured that she would owl me the finish products, which included a 10x13 photo of Jackson and I. Taking another glance at the photo, I left the studio and made our way towards home. Jackson giggled most of the way back but returned to his slumber after 10 minutes.

*dot*

Harry's POV

How can I operate at this pace? I thought this as much as the students. One girl kept raising her hand and I was reminded of Hermione each time. She copied down everything I said and yet there was more to teach. Finally the bell rang for lunch and the students began to file out. I sighed and sat down for first time all morning. Today was hell. It was my second Christmas in America, and I had a date that evening. Throwing the though away, I went to gather my lunch. Today, they were serving ham and cheese sandwiches with fresh fruit and a carton of milk. Sadly this is what I ate as I left a good portion of my money back in London.

_Stupid Harry_! My mind screamed at me all the time. Perhaps I could swing a visit to see Ron and Hermione and get some money at the same time.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I saw it was Mr. Brooks, a balding man about forty-six or so. He was a bit on the husky side and was the football coach.

"Harry, how are things going here? Are we too strange yet?" He joked like this every day everything. It was common knowledge by now that I was British but it never felt good to reminded I left home. We talked about the recent basketball game and how we had won. I was glad to lend a hand for the Quidditch matchup schedules. Coach Jeffery thanked me over and over again.

All in all, my time was going smoothly. I had a job which was number one. Yet as I watched the old teacher last year, I couldn't help but watch the students at the same time. By now I had noticed that about sixty percent paid full attention while twenty percent only copied notes out of habit. The last twenty percent normally texted their friends or were sleeping.

The teachers and I were all going over final reviews with students. The girl who reminded me of Hermione had spent most of the last month staying late for tutor lessons. There was something off about her that set me off in a seductive way. I was very certain that both of us would get into major trouble if I pursued her. She was technically eighteen but I was her teacher nonetheless. There was too much riding on possible romance. Besides, did she even have a crush on me?

_Stupid Harry_! My mind screamed at me. I was thinking about one of my students. I'm a moron for thinking it. While I waited for lunch to be over with I wandered the hall much like the students did during lunch. Most of the students spent it in the foyer or with their boyfriends or girlfriends.

Today alone, I saw five couples embracing quite publicly and I told them to stop. I usually had to stop the boys each day from harassing their female classmates. One in particular that was often picked on was the Hermione-like girl.

"Mr. Potter? Could you help me with this?" said a voice behind me.

It was Victoria Kennedy, the Hermione-like girl. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, her bangs held by a hair piece, and her stunning blue eyes captured me. Today Victoria wore a carnation-pink colored dress that ended at her mid thigh and black leggings continued down to her mid-shin. Like me, she wore a pair of Converse All-Stars, though hers were pink. In her hands was the textbook we were using, her finger pointing to a difficult summoning spell.

"Sure. It's hard for me even," I commented, leading her to back to my classroom.

This would be the first time I had ever spoken to her privately and thought how perfect we could be. I didn't know that this moment would be the beginning of our complicated relationship, which would begin to head into romance after she graduated and _wasn't_ my student anymore. I saved her from being kidnapped one night in a nightclub when she was nineteen and from then on, she and I... well… it was complicated. Her father was certainly pissed to say the least. But my ass was covered from legal suits being against me! Not that anyone cared about that though….

*seventeen years later*

"Harry, can you pass the sugar?" asked my now wife of eleven years. Victoria, or Tori as I called her, was still very much like how she use to be. I knew the different things that set her apart from Hermione though.

For instance, Tori had blond hair and happily played Quidditch her senior year as a Chaser. Hermione would have never done that. Tori, though four years younger than me, was a bit sad when she discovered she was pregnant at twenty with our child, a boy whom we named Kendall. We married when Kendall was a year old and I was positive my fellow teachers were frowning at me for marrying my former student.

Four years after that, we were blessed with a daughter named Madison. Kendall was extremely happy to share the news of being a big brother to his classmates. He once asked if he could use her as his show-and-tell item. We naturally told him no, but I got to do that often since I was still a teacher at the same school. Thankfully my salary had gone up quite a bit since then too. The boy was now a rebellious thirteen year old and exclaimed the number of days left until Christmas break every chance he got. It was ten days to be exact.

"Daddy, are you give them a big test on Monday?" asked Maddie in her chair as I passed the sugar to my wife. The eight year old was quite happy about being the baby of the family.

"Yes. They get their test on Monday and Tuesday. Then what's after that?" I questioned her watching her green eyes widen with delight. She was definitely my little princess; her grandmother even said so on many occasions. The fact she had grandchildren to spoil was the subject of many fights between Tori and her mother for years. I happily stayed out until one of those fights accused me of robbing the cradle and then we refused to speak to each other. It's been four years since that day.

"Then it's only a week until Christmas. Are we going to see Grandma a card?" Kendall asked quickly knowing that last year was very painful with Grandmother Kennedy.

Smirking at my son, I asked them to finish their breakfast so we could go shopping. Today, Tori had work so I was given parent duty all day, plus a list of groceries to buy as well as Christmas shopping to do. It took Maddie an hour before she was completely ready, so we ended up leaving around noon. Kendall was texting his girlfriend while I struggled to dress his sister.

"Get off that and help me! Get our coats will you?"

Kendall went to retrieve the coats and returned with his eyes still on the damn device. Grabbing it from him, I handed Maddie her coat and then put mine on. We left our home, which I had bought during the second year of my marriage to Tori. The two cars that sat in the driveway were technically mine, but the pink SUV was hers. I would never claim that ill color. The dress she wore when she first spoke to me hung on the hanger and hasn't been worn for ten years.

Piling in the red SUV that I had bought with my earnings in my fourth teaching year, the three of us headed for the mall.

Maddie, once arriving of course, had to visit the candy shop where I reluctantly purchased the sweetest thing she could fine. She was my princess, how could I say no? Kendall asked me to buy him a chocolate bar which I gladly did. After that, we searched every clothing store in the whole place searching for my gift to their mother. I wanted to get her a new coat for the spring, but I need their help on the color.

"Mommy will like that!"

"No she won't. Mom likes ones with a belt. She's got like four in that color though," commented Kendall, shaking his head at the row of black coats.

"Mommy will like that!" screamed out Maddie, pointing at a pale green coat on the mannequin.

"Don't scream Madison. We are civil. What about this one?" I asked showing them a dark purple waist length coat. It had large buttons on the front and had a famous logo on the chest.

"Mommy likes purple," smiled Maddie.

Kendall nodded in agreement. "Yeah. That's nice Dad!"

Smiling, I asked them to hand me the clothing they had picked out for the spring. Maddie was only allowed dressed on special occasions so I was handed at least four dresses. Kendall handed me a shirt, two pairs of jeans, and a light thin blue jacket for his Quidditch training.

"Kendall, take your sister and get you both some lunch in the food court. Maddie, listen to me; you stay close to your brother. There are a lot of people here and if you get lost, it will be hard to find you. And you, hold her hand. Lose her and you're grounded… again."

Kendall took the twenty from my hand and nodded, knowing I meant my threat. The years before I had trusted him fully that he would do okay. Last year though, he not only managed to lose his sister when I asked him to stay in the same store as us but somehow Maddie ended up on the other end of the mall.

"I know Dad. Not a repeat of last year," he said, taking Maddie's hand and leading her away.

I watched them turn a corner and then turned myself to get them their Merlin gift, or Santa gift as Muggles called it. After getting their gift from me and Tori, and well Merlin, I went to find my children. They were happily chatting and eating a slice of pizza. Watching them from afar, I saw a few of Kendall's friend come up to chat and though they tried to lure him away, my son refused pointing at his sister.

"Good job. I'll get that video game you want so bad now," I muttered before turning to get me some lunch too. Later that evening, once both children were asleep, Tori and I set to wrapping their gifts. Tori's gift was hidden in the truck of my SUV.

"You got her some dresses?" asked Tori, eyeing the pink one with interest.

"Yeah. She does like them, so I figure with it being Christmas I could do it this once," I replied as I held down a piece of wrapping paper for her to tape down. "I was thinking about sending Hermione a few things for you know who."

Tori eyed me wearily on the thought of my past with Hermione. "You are suppose to be out of picture! You shouldn't have sent those shoes last year. He's going to come here one day and start asking question and what are we going to tell the kids—"

"Tori, that problem will come. I know it will. That's what I told Hermione. Blimey, I was just asking. Don't bite my head off. You need my help anymore?"

Tori shook her head and I got up, thanking Merlin to be away for once. Kicking my slipper aside by the door, I crawled into bed after brushing my teeth. Thoughts of Hermione filled my mind and she always did around certain times of the year. Christmas and Mother's Day were the two big ones. After that it was her birthday and our kid's birthday which she told me four months after he was born.

_Harry, he was born on May 3. _

That's all the letter had said. Hermione stuck to the agreement and gave me limited knowledge, but I was surprised that for Christmas that year I got a large photo frame with them in it. Hermione looked the same but in her arms was a smiling baby boy with dark hair and greenish-blue eyes. The photo was currently hanging in the hallway nearest the master bedroom. Kendall and Maddie had asked many times over the years who Hermione and the boy in the photo were, but I told them I would tell them later.

I hoped later never came, but knew it would soon. The boy would be a sixth year this year and was probably a Gryffindor like Hermione and me. The boy was probably just as bad as we were in our sixth year. Hormones were probably higher than we want to admit with our son.

"Harry?" asked Tori from the door. She had entered the bedroom quietly and changed into a silk nightgown that only went to her mid-thigh. My boxers were visible at the ends.

"What?" I asked looking at her with desire. Tori laid down next to me and rubbed my bare chest.

"I know Hermione means a lot, but why would she ask that and only give basic stuff? Like the fact that you have a sixteen year old son but you don't know his name."

Tori was right. I didn't know my son's name, at least his first and middle.

"His last name is Potter. Or it should be. I told Hermione that when I left. Ohh… Right there babe!"

"If she cared as much as you say, why would she use you and then tell you to disappear?" Tori rubbed out the muscle and sighed. "I never understood that about the whole thing."

I turned over and drew her close to me. My beautiful wife worried too much but she was right. One day, my oldest son would come see me and what would I do? How would he react to having two half-siblings and a step-mother? What could I tell him about me that would even matter? Ron was his father. Ron raised him, not me. So why should I matter? But I did matter because I was his birth father.

For the first time since leaving Hermione, I wished that she was the woman in my arms. I felt horrible for thinking it and knew it was false. Tori was the one I loved and had Kendall and Maddie with. But my son with Hermione had always bothered me.


	3. Jackson Granger

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. This is fan made.

*dot*

Yeah again, I made an error! I'm sorry! Jackson's last name isn't Potter like Harry says.

Chapter 3: Jackson Granger

Jackson's POV

I looked like complete crap! How the hell did I only get four hours of sleep and the how the hell did I still look so alive in the morning? My pajama bottoms were barely on my thin frame and the shirt, I thought I had been wearing, was nowhere to be seen. My eyes clearly had bags under them and my hair, dear Merlin, let's not even go there! There was no use getting this tangled mess to set right, no matter how long I tried. It has always done this! Every day in every year, I dealt with the tossed look. Unless I just got a haircut, then it would be fine, but Mum would freak out by it growing back within a week or two. I eyed my appearance and prayed that today would go well. It was a losing battle with my hair so I forced myself away from the mirror and turned out my dorm, my uniform in my hands towards the showers.

My best friend, Jessica Henry or Jessie as she preferred to be called, tried very hard to attack me while I walked out and we nearly went tumbling down the stairs leading to the Gryffindor Common Room. Only we seemed to be up. I glanced up the grandfather clock that chimed 6 o'clock. We landed with my back on the floor and she was practically straddling me. I was acutely aware that her palms were right next to my head, palm to the floor to hold herself up.

"Your Mum has rubbed off on you!" Jessie's grin grew a few inches bigger and I noticed her nightgown, a soft blue with lilac petals at the ends, was just a bit shorter this morning. Like the gentleman I was raised to be, I ignored the temptation to comment on _that _subject. It was spaghetti-strapped and showed her perfectly shaped… Merlin was I doomed! But hey, that was some great cleavage….

"Why? Because I study like there is no tomorrow and I actually take notes in class," I commented resisting the urge to look complete look up into her chest. Jessie still remained as she was and shoved a finger in my face, like she was making a point. Her girls were dangerously about to leave home as she leaned forward more. _Dear Merlin!_

I managed somehow to keep my eyes from averting to a better view, but it was very hard to ignore them there. They were practically right in my face! It probably didn't help that my knee grazed her inner thigh. Oh well… I did enjoy that moan she emitted.

"Exactly! There is no one like you and you're like the smartest wizard around here. Your Mum was pretty smart herself from what I heard."

Jessie sat in my lap and I knew the conversation of my Mum was not precisely on our minds anymore. I sat up with my arms behind me to brace the weight of this skinny girl on my lap. My hands wanted desperately to take control, or at least advantage of those girls. When the girl lowered herself for kiss, I remained devotedly still. I half-wondered if this was intended to happen according to some plan she came up with. Jessie seemed off this morning and normally _I _was the one up at this hour. She normally would still be snoozing away until near eight when everyone else was busy finding their bags or yesterday's notes. No one was ever prepared, course neither was I today. I cursed myself on the thought, but my attention was back to the beautiful girl in my sight.

Jessie wrapped her arms around my neck and I looked into her brown eyes. I could see my own green ones looking back. She snuggled close to my chest and, to a bystander, it would be very inappropriate for two friends to sit like this. Suddenly, her hand was felt near my waist, and I figured out the desire the fifth year female wanted from me. Letting go of the wrongs in my head, I kissed her softly and let the emotion fill me.

We were two stupid, love-sick teenagers, having a kissing session on the floor of the Common Room at six in the morning. We were extremely stupid to say the least. My hand was just about to the sneak up into her nightgown when…

"Come on! Let the rest of us breathe!"

I looked from Jessie and smirked seeing who was there. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Roger Clifton, his arms crossed, and a devious grin on his face. To say he was smirking would be an understatement.

"You're mean Roger! We were having a moment," Jessie said standing up and fixing her gown. Well damn I had gotten closer than I had before at least, I thought standing up. Lucky for me I was able to hide myself well. I turned fully and brushed off some stray cat hairs that were stuck to my pajama bottoms.

"What are you doing up?" I asked wrapping my arm around Jessie's neck. "We weren't that loud, so it's ruled out!"

Roger laughed relieving me some pain of telling my friend the whole details of our attempts, though he probably what we were going to do already. He was rather knowledge about things like that. Where he learned it was beyond me. "Nah. I just had to use the bathroom and heard you both down here. Figured I give you some grief. Hey, could you look over a paper for me?"

"Sure," I replied but not really feeling up to do it. I was raised to help others and not be a jerk about my smarts and I always wondered why I wasn't in Ravenclaw? "Which one you need help with?"

We walked back to the boy's dorm and he gave me the said paper to check. It was the one due this afternoon for Transfigurations. Professor McGonagall wasn't going to be happy if he handed it in late. I verbally told him the areas to fix after I had my shower and was getting ready for my classes. I gave up on my tie and prayed the House-elves would find it for me. It would not be the first time I forgot my tie. I let the ends of my shirt hang out a bit under my sweater vest, and I quickly threw my books into my backpack. I looked down at the shoes in my truck and picked out a pair of Converses All Stars that Mum said was from my father, but when I asked Ron about it, he denied getting them.

That was another thing that had been bothering me as of late. My birth father had been an avoided subject during summer breaks and holidays since I could remember. Passing the thought aside like I normally did, I returned to Jessie who had started a conversation with some girls in the Common Room. Her skirt had been altered in length for the tenth time this semester and inwardly, my greedy smirk came. _Damn, she found out why I like her skirts so much! Hell I can see her underwear if she sits in Potions right, and more, I can manage it! _She was taken by surprised when I hooked my arm around her neck and dragged her away.

"Try that out! I promise it will work!" She turned around so I wasn't choking her. "I was talking!"

"I know. Now I am. Come on, let's get some food." I smiled at her while we talked about the coming Quidditch matches.

We entered the Great Hall and I think about asking her what I should do about my current worry. What if the rumors of the great Hermione Granger were true? I was assured in my youth I was not a one-night stand, but still... the thought remained.

I was not Ronald Weasley's. I knew that! I didn't have his last name and I certainly didn't look like him at all. I was a tad bit darker than him and my eyes were green not blue. Sometimes I heard rumors that I looked like Harry Potter, but Mum was pretty mute about him.

"Jack?" Jessie asked waving her hand in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Just lots on my mind," I said returning to my toast that had been in my hand for awhile now.

The morning post came and nothing for me seemed interesting. Jessie had received her latest issue of Witch Weekly, letters from her older brothers who were in France studying banking, a package from her mother of sweets we were sure to devour later, and lastly a single note from her mother regarding her parent's divorce.

"Hey, Jessie! You left your jacket in the Common Room. I thought you might want it. We _are _going outside for Herbology. Bummer right?"

"Yeah. Thanks so much!" Jessie then returned to the pile of our mail and opened them.

"Mum and Dad crap again! I don't care about it anymore," she muttered quickly before burning the note quickly. "Here Jack. Yours are here."

In my pile, there was the Daily Prophet; it showed a story about Ron catching a Dark wizard that I had heard from Mum a few days ago. Also, there was a letter from Ron telling me about my internship position at the Ministry he had arranged for me. Under that, I noticed a letter in handwriting I had never seen before.

The return address said:

_Derby Hills High School, Head Defensive Magic Instructor, Derby, Massachusetts. _

_To: Hermione Granger's son, Hogwarts School_

That was strange. It was addressed as though the person knew of me but not who I was exactly. Why would the person use Mum's maiden name instead of her married name? And why was I getting a letter from _Derby Hills High School_? I'm not American!

These were among the first questions that popped in my head. Observing the writing, I could tell that a male penned it by the untidy print. Leaving the Great Hall, I tucked the letter in my pocket and went to the bathroom for some privacy. My hands were shaking as I withdrew it and my curiosity was preventing me from opening it. The letter itself was in a small envelope on a piece of printing paper. I was use to parchment but this wasn't that. Slowly the letter came out and all I got to read was the top line before something touched my arm making me jump.

"Holy shit Jessica!" I exclaimed, dropping the letter on the floor and giving her a look of shock.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly bending down to pick the letter. "Here. You seemed off this morning."

"I'm fine, just things on—"

"On your mind. I know what's been going on. You think that's from you real Dad."

I was befuddled she would think that. Never had I said anything to her, at least to my knowledge, about my worries. "I was about to read it before you startled me. Gimme that!"

Jessica threw it back in my chest. I opened it all the way and read aloud.

_Hello, _

_I bet you're wondering why I'm writing to you. Well ask your mother about me. She should have mentioned me at some point in your life, and if not, then I'm highly disappointed in Hermione. Tell her I said hello by the way. She'll know who I am if you say it's from me. Well I just wanted to let you know some little things. _

_First off, probably by now, you've figured that Ron isn't your Dad. I hope he's been a good one. _

_Second, I've never met you and just recently plucked the courage to write to you. Be thankful on that too. You mother and I had an agreement that holds until you are of age in the wizarding world. I was not around for reasons that your mother needs to tell you. Ron isn't the one to ask on this matter. Hermione is the only one to know what the truth is. It might come as a surprise but I am British and a wizard. I can assure you that! I see enjoy my tea, thank you . I wouldn't be surprised if you are at Hogwarts reading this. If not well, sorry, but I had to start somewhere._

_Third, I hope you got your mother's smarts! She is way smarter than me in nearly everything. Nearly everything! Ask her about our Defense Against the Dark Art OWL. She'll get mad, so fair warning on that! _

_Your mother and I were in Gryffindor House, as I hope you are. But you're Hermione's kid, so you might be in Ravenclaw. We were best friends and despite what happened, Hermione remains close to my heart. I am your father and no worries if you can't meet me or frankly don't want to. Hermione might just freak out when she reads this, if you decide to show this your mother. I would advise you not to do that. Hermione is, as I remember, rather temperamental at times. I don't expect your response yet, but it would be nice to consider all you've endured in life._

_Please take care and write back if you want. I'm here for you but I live across the ocean in America. Keep the owl. It's your late Christmas present from me like the shoes last year. Hope they were the right size._

_~ Your Dad_

"That's strange," was all that came from Jessie. I nodded but before I could answer, the bell rang. We had to be in class in ten minutes. I pocketed the letter and the both of us hurried to Divination. We were not too happy about our lesson but at least I remained awake the whole time. Jessie fell asleep on my arm about halfway through. Her soft curls tickled my arm a bit but it never bothered me much. I stroked her hair as I jotted down notes for us. As the lesson wrapped up, I pinched her thigh and she instantly sat up.

"That's not nice," she mumbled reaching for her bag. "I was just napping."

"I know. I don't blame you this time. It was a horrible lesson. I can't stand the class. Mum threw a fit when I told her I was taking it," I said taking her hand. She led me down the flight of stairs and to the Charms classroom. Jessie had to continue on to Potions, but I chatted to a few of my Quidditch teammates before entering the classroom. I learned we had a surprised practice that evening.

"Are you serious? Jones can't resist beating Slytherin that bad! Alright I'll be late though, I have a paper to write." Jones was a seventh-year and I swore the male was insane. Everyone thought it was amazing that I managed to keep up with schoolwork, Quidditch, Prefect duties, and tutoring first and second years. Mum was helpful when it came to scheduling properly so I knew what I was doing. No one else did or truthfully understood how I managed through all my responsibilities.

Mum told me to focus on my studies when I started but I felt like I had a real natural talent for Quidditch. In first year, Madam Hooch said I was just like my father and could easily play that year. I was placed on the team as a reserve but never did the opportunity come my first year. For some reason Mum said I should try out for Seeker my second year. Ron had been a Keeper, so I never saw the connection. My thoughts went to the letter in my pocket.

Seeker? Wasn't that position the one Harry Potter played?

The professor began our lesson and from afar I knew that my day about to come an abrupt disturbance. He paired me with Riny Wells, a Ravenclaw girl, who to my knowledge had a very large crush on me. She silky walked over to me while I searched for my wand in my backpack.

"Hi Jack," her voice said. "Are you ready for my spell?" Luckily my back was turned or she would have seen my disgusted face. Seth Clifton was seated behind my desk and instantly I made a puking expression towards him. Before turning to the She-Devil face to face, I straightened my face and smiled.

"Of course, I would like that." My mind cried out in agony for my hatred for this girl was immeasurable.

Riny grabbed me arm and dragged me away before I had a chance to say much else. I looked back at Seth and mouthed a played _help_ at him.

_On your own man_, was all I got back.


	4. Surrender to Desire

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. This is fan made.

*dot*

Harry's POV

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed trying to make my point very clear to this dumb man. "You want to bring students from England to experience our school? Why on Earth would we want to that?"

Somehow the idea seemed like a good one, but knowing what it meant was harder for me to admit. Principal Thomas knew my relationship with Hogwarts, as well as my history. Yet the old fart had to contact the school anyway! I swear that I wanted to ring his American neck! I still have some British in me! _Okay Harry, calm down…._

"Harry, it would do them some good to know about foreign witches and wizards. We are offering the same to our student too. It is a simple exchange but about ten or so to start it off. Should it be a success, then we will offer it hereafter," he said puffing his chest out.

Some of the other teachers were in disbelief as well but at least they understood my position on this subject. Regardless of my feelings though, Principal Thomas typed out the letter for the current Headmaster with a smirk on his face ten minutes later. The man never wanted to know our opinions, but wanted to "say" we discussed it. Besides the school district has been deliberating over it about two months now and just now, we know which schools were allowed to partake in the exchange now in March.

_Stupid Americans, _I thought as I left to return to my classroom. Luckily it was the beginning of the day and I could focus on the task at hand; teaching these brats the defensive art of magic. I hope they would shut up long enough to listen to my lecture and not attempt to burn down the school.

Damn senior prank last year; over $100,000 in repair costs because they were too stupid to control their damn magic in front of Muggles. One would think they would have learned but nope… they never do. I reached for my messenger bag which held my lesson plans and tried to find the papers I need to return to the students. Crap, they weren't there! Oh well, I'll just say I was not done with them…. While I wrote my first class their notes, I heard the sharp clicks of a pair of high heels. They sounded oddly familiar.

"Mr. Potter, you are doing it all wrong!" I turned and, to my complete surprise, there stood Tori. She wore a short plum dress that ended right above her knees, a wide belt at her waist, and the high heels were probably at least five inches in height, screaming pumpkin orange in color. It certainly made her taller than her normal five feet two inches height. Her smirk was well placed and I was grinning from ear to ear as I sat down my whiteboard marker.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her feeling the increased nerve to whisper naughty words into her ears that would lead to trouble. Glancing up at the clock, it read it seven-thirty, which gave me half an hour to do whatever I wanted.

"Well, I thought I would check out my old classroom and see what my old teacher is doing. Plus he forgot his papers for his students," she said gracefully walking over to my desk and withdrawing the folder of papers from her large purse. _What all can she fit in there?_ My mind wondered on the thought for a moment before she then pulled out my lunch bag from her purse as well.

_Shit, I forgot that too!_

"Also, I thought he might want to eat, so I brought his food to him." There was her grin ever so places. She has me under a trance yet again. That same trance that caught me years ago happened in this very room.

"Always so thoughtful. Thank you Tori!" I peeked inside my lunch bag and saw she had prepared my favorite sandwich and a travel cup.

"There's tea in that. Instant stuff from that cookbook we bought in London that one year. Really good outcome," she said point at the cup with her ladybug painted manicured nails. _What else is in that purse of hers? _

"Thank you! What would I do without you," I said leaning forward to give my wife a kiss. I snapped up once I spotted a student enter the room.

"Oh," said Tori, once she realized what I was doing. "You take care now. Don't let girls stare too much."

"Isn't that what you did?"

"Oh, shut up! I did become the regional director in the hospital! So I made myself name," she said as she drew close to the door.

"That you did. Love darling," I said when she flashed her wide smile as she turned out my classroom fully.

As I watched her leave, I returned to the whiteboard and the student who had arrived quickly pulled out her phone. I quickened my pace and attempted to memorize the freshmen's assignments before the bell rang. Today I had the odd numbered classes, and I couldn't wait to show off to the seniors. They were working on the Patrous Charm and only about five of them had it down….

*dot*

A few days later, across the pond at Hogwarts

Jackson's POV

"What's this about?" I asked, pointing at the flyer on the bulletin board. This it was near evening and despite the lack of study time that I had gotten after Quidditch practice, I took notice at the board. There was something about that set me off and I wanted to know more. Jessie instantly was at my side, a huge smile on her face while I tried to make sense of it.

Jessie and I were reading the announcement with some excitement while others were groaning at it.

_All students currently in years 5 and 6:_

_We are happy to announce that Hogwarts has been offered an exchange program for a selective few students to attend Derby Hills High School in the United States of America. For the duration of the school year, the selected students will represent Hogwarts and be integrated as a part of the school, so that they can experience an American wizarding school. Derby Hills resides in a heavily muggle urban area, so magic will have restriction when need be. Principal Thomas wishes to have no more than ten students, but this amount will be divided into pairs once arriving. We wish all students interested to apply to their Heads and to fill out forms for themselves for admission. _

_All parents are being notified if you are in the qualifying years. Should any problem arise, please alert your Head for further questions._

_(Signed) Headmaster Yolers_

"It's about a fall exchange program for a selective few of each house," said Seth from behind me. "Only they will pick their choices in May. Mum wrote me about this. She said that the Ministry was very chaotic about it all. "

"I think I will go for it," said Jessie in a matter-of-fact tone. "I heard some Ravenclaws fighting over who will be picked. Riny will go. Everyone knows that her Daddy pays for everything for her. Blimey she's like Mr. Malfoy in a weird way.

"Surely, they know that some can't even go because of cost alone," I said thinking how I could convince Mum for me to go. But knowing my Mum, it would be a no. My father lives in Derby Hills, and if I dared go, I would meet him without Mum there. Could I face the man that is my birth father?

Jessie nudged my arm and it snapped me back into Hogwarts.

"I'm sure that everything will work out."

With her words in my head, I turned to my dorm. Searching through my suitcase, I found some spare parchment and began to pin a letter to my … father …. That seemed oddly reassuring.

He did say I could write to him….

_Hello Dad?_

_I hope I am writing this right, because I don't really know who you are. I can't help but wonder if you were real at first, but I have had time to think on the thought of you being alive. Now, for proper reason, I must address your initial letter about my Mum. Her last name is not Granger, but Weasley. I suppose since you mentioned Ron, you know about him. I've always known he was not my dad but there were some nasty rumours about Mum when I was younger. Rumours that almost caused Mum and Ron to divorce. I can't say that I am too terribly bad, certainly not rotten like a Slytherin, but I have my Mum's qualities. You should be happy to know that I am head of the year like Mum, and I play Quidditch. Mum said I should go for Seeker. I never knew why but if you are who I think you are, then it makes sense. _

_Anyway, I have some questions for you now:_

_Who are you? And I don't mean MY father. I want to know your bloody name!_

_I want to know about the exchange program that is being offered here at Hogwarts. They posted about on the board here in Common Room, but I am curious about it. _

_Thanks, Your Son Jack_

"There, that should do. Basic and to the point," I muttered, quickly grabbing my light jacket. Quickly, I rushed to the Owlery, where I saw Riny at. She had a letter in her hand too.

"Oh, Jack! You wanting to do the exchange program too?"

"Yeah. Mum is always talking about foreign wizard conferences and never tells me about them. I was thinking about going into international relations for my career."

"Really? My Daddy always tells me I should go into that. He once worked with your Mum. Said she was really stubborn! But you are too," she said with a small smile.

"Yeah that's Mum," I smiled at her. Despite her Ravenclaw attitude there was something different about her when we weren't in class. Or maybe it was her short little skirt…. "Hey, Riny, have you ever attempted something crazy?"

Do I dare ask that to her? She was after all one of my many admirers and the last person I would think to ask this of but I was really in need of the warm body. Jessie was certainly not getting somewhere.

"Well yes. I am a Ravenclaw. Why?" Her eyes lit up in surprising way. "Is there something the great Jackson Granger needs help in?"

My smirk must have given me away. Riny walked right up to me and I froze on the spot. I saw her glow and I saw what I wanted to do but my manners stopped me. My _bloody_ upbringing prevented me from doing something that I knew was wrong. Mum always said… but my mind begged to differ.

Slowly, I raised my hand and reached it up to Riny's cheek. Her cheeks reddened from my touch and I confirmed my suspicion of her desire for me. Lightly, I kissed her cheek and I watched as her expressions changed from excitement to pure bliss. Before I knew it, I was feverishly having a make out session with this Ravenclaw. My emotions wanted to stop but my want was pushing its self out. I want her, well sorta… I wanted a warm body to claim.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" She asked, her eyes not daring to leave mine.

"No. Jessie is a friend with benefits. She just doesn't know it. I have no girlfriend," I admitted knowing that Jessie truly thought we were dating when we weren't. All I did was agree to make her feel good about being close to me.

"Well, I shall change that no girlfriend policy then!" Riny grabbed my hand quickly and lead me out to the Forbidden Forest. She stopped inside the shadows and we continued our act. I tore her jacket off her body and busiest herself with my mouth as I struggle out of my jacket. While my fingers played with her skirt, her fingers found their way to my pants. We collapsed to the ground and forgot all about the exchange program. Fuck, the program. Our parents would pay for us to go. We both knew that. Mr. Wells and Mum worked closely in the same department so it would not be unusual for us to be together. We hardly heard anything around us except each other. For the first time, I, Jackson, did something against the rules. Shit, Riny wanted this too. I knew it, besides she was moaning my name in my ear. I quickly muttered the protection charm I had read about at the beginning of term, and I released myself in the petite Ravenclaw.

"Jackson!" It was faint but I knew that voice. Did she follow me out here? What the hell was she doing out? If it was her, then I was screwed. She was not technically my girlfriend, so I was NOT cheating.

"Shit," I mumbled. "Riny get up! NOW!"

Riny looked up at me with concern but pulled her skirt down and began to run alongside me. Quickly, we ran like our life depended on it and farther and farther into the Forest we went. Before long we were lost and there was nothing around us. Nothing but our rugged, uneven breath and no light anywhere.

"My flip-flops!"

I turned around to see Riny pointing at her feet which were bare. "I'm sure they are somewhere."

"What was that, anyway?" said Riny, walking up beside me a few minutes after searching. She flipped her hair back that had been covering her face. I could tell she was shaking and I knew why. There were still centaurs and other beasts in the Forest despite the war, and it didn't help that we were both underage. Maybe almost being seventeen would save our arse. But that looked like no centaur to me. It looked like her, but the creature; was that her?

"Jack?" Riny asked with apprehension in her voice. She waved her hand in front of my face.

"Do you have your wand?" I asked her suddenly. In case we needed to defend our self, it would certainly help to have two.

"No. I was going to go right back to the Common Room when I left. I didn't think anyone else would be sending a letter until tomorrow. Jack, do you have yours?"

"Yes. My Mum would murder me if I didn't. Beside if I didn't, I would still defend you."

"You were raised properly, weren't you?" She said folding her arms across her chest and with a smirk.

"You could say that," I said smirking back. A low growl came and I jumped up, pushing Riny behind me. I drew my wand and muttered _Lumos_.

"Who's there?" I shouted in the direction of the noise. The growl came closer and I shouted the first spell to escape my mouth. Whatever it was attacked us hit Riny's left arm and slashing my leg. I only had a second to react before we were dead.

"JACK!" Screamed Riny behind me. I aimed my wand up and shouted the same curse again. The creature slumped over and Riny came running over to me.

"Jack, are you okay?" Her face was blurring but I felt her wrap her arms around my head. "Jack! Please be alive! Please…!" Then blackness overcame me.

*dot*

"Are they okay?" said a soft concerned voice.

"Well I don't think they have any internal injuries, but they are lucky," I knew this voice as the Hospital Nurse. I felt something cold touch my forehead and I assumed it was washcloth. The first person began quickly talking.

"…I found them seven miles into the forest and only the boy had a wand! What were they doing out so late…."

"What were they thinking? I swear Madam Weasley and Mister Wells are going scold their children! This is very unlike them!" This voice I barely recognized but I knew who it was.

I opened my eyes to see the concerned face of Madam Pomfrey and my Head standing over me. Over next to Riny, there stood another woman that I didn't know. Professor McGonagall looked pissed off to say the least.

"Explain yourself both of you, once you are well enough Mister Granger and Miss Wells! Your parent's never set much to the rules either, at least your father anyway Mister Granger. Top in your classes and yet you two pull this. Rest up and report to my office first thing in the morning. Understand?"

Riny and I nodded and then Professor McGonagall left. Riny was sitting up eating from a bowl of soup. I called her name and she smiled.

"Thanks for earlier. I enjoyed it," she said back. "You're inexperienced aren't you?"

I raised my finger to my lips and hushed her as Madam Pomfrey came back.

"Now, Mister Granger, you eat up and afterwards drink this. It might burn a bit but that means it is working. Nasty bite you got there. Usually they are not on the grounds during an attack.

"They?" asked Riny. "What attacked us?"

"Why do either of you listen to your history? Half-werewolves roam around here but they are not suppose to attack students. Wizards and werewolves have for the most part become harmonious concerning the castle and the residents but a few times there is a rouge one loose. They rounded the thing up and are taking pre-cautions with its welfare."

"You mean those stories about the recent attacks were true?" Riny asked, her eyes getting wide in excitement. "I thought that it was just being people being stupid."

"No, Miss Wells, the stories are true but it's the person telling them that matters. Now, both of you get some sleep."

We did as we were asked and before long I was drifting into a light sleep. Sometime later, I heard the doors open and there were shadows coming from the hall.

"Hush up! There are students in there!" shouted Professor McGonagall.

"Put her in bed five, next to Granger," instructed Madam Pomfrey.

I heard the feet come closer. I quickly closed my eyes and waited.

"Is she okay? Did she attack these two?"

"I think she did. The mark on her chest has the effect of the spell casted by Jackson. He hit her pretty hard with that spell. Can't you see the effect there too? I can't believe her family hasn't been controlling her transformation. Someone is going to kill her and Jackson almost did! I don't know if he even knows that Jessica is a werewolf!"

My eyes opened wide and I stared at the person in the next bed. There lay Jessie. Her eyes were closed shut and she looked to be in so much pain. Her chest looked like it was blown apart by my spell and I only felt remorse for my actions. But I didn't know who I had attacked.

"Jessie?" I whispered to myself. _I almost killed her…._


	5. Closer To Something

Chapter 5: Closer to Something Real

_I almost killed Jessie_….

The thought remained with me as I walked to the Headmaster's office. When I got up that morning to dress, I looked over at her and again felt so bad for my actions. She was so stiff looking and I really wanted to believe that it was not me that had done that. My head hung low and Riny grasped my hand as we stood in front of the gargoyle blocking the Headmaster's office.

"We did what we had to," she said after saying the password.

"I know," I muttered, following her up the stairs. "But I feel bad because it was her. She is my best friend."

We both stared at the door in front of us as a loud female voice erupted from within it.

"YOU LET OUR CHILDREN OUT! I TOLD YOU MULTIPLE TIMES THAT HE IS TO BE WATCHED! HE IS JUST LIKE HIS FATHER!"

"Madam Weasley, we all know that both Riny and Jackson are bright. It must have just been a case of them being teenagers. I say we cut them some slack!" This was a male's voice.

I knocked on the door and it opened to reveal our parents as well as members of the staff.

"Shit," I blurted out before I could stop myself. Mum wiped around in a heartbeat and I swore I was in some deep trouble that I couldn't talk myself out of.

"You watch your mouth!" Mum replied angry as she inspected Riny, who was gripping my hand like tomorrow wouldn't come. It surely seemed that way for us. We are so in trouble! We broke a lot of rules; one being DO NOT enter the forest at all!

"Mister Granger, Miss Wells, come sit. We need to discuss about the events that happened," said Professor McGonagall pointing at a bench in front of the Headmaster. He looked pissed too.

"Professor it was our fault for going into the forest, we—" Riny began but her father held up his hand.

"Riny, quiet yourself. I am disappointed in you as well."

"Daddy!" Riny swung around in her place and dropped her jaw at her father. I was determined to not look at my own mother. I could see in my peripheral vision that her arms were crossed and she was staring at me with furious.

"Just like Harry," she mumbled quietly more to herself as she sat down in one of the plush armchairs to the side of the room. The Headmaster centered his attention to Riny and me after a moment.

"You two knowing broke the rules set to protect you. Werewolf attacks are rare even for these times. Ms. Henry's condition is known to staff but I must insist you keep her condition to yourself. Ms. Henry's life is already hard enough. What she must overcome on a day-to-day is beyond what we can do on a professional level. But why were you both in the forest to being with," asked the Headmaster. His eyes were stern with curiosity.

"We were being teenagers," I answered. Riny nodded in agreement but her grip was tighter.

"You mean to say—" started the Headmaster, but Mum huffed in retort.

"Jackson I raised you better than that! You are not Ron!"

_RON!_ My mind screamed at me. My little voice was slammed in the face with the door as I stood up and began shouting at my mother in rapid succession. _How dare she!_

"Mum, shut up! You don't even know who I might really be. All you ever did was raise me to be the perfect gentlemen giving all the world my help and never taking some for myself! Don't you dare say I'm not like Ron, because I'm not and never will be!"

"You watch your mouth young man!" Mum now was standing and I was well aware I was almost her height. My green eyes narrowed at her in disbelief.

"I'm not his son and I never will be! I'm someone else's! Why don't you explain why that is? Am I really just a one-night stand you had after the war?" I shook in rage and my long pent up anger towards my mother exploded. My fists were clenched and my knuckles were white.

"We had an agreement; an agreement that will NOT be discussed in the company of others. Your father cared for you and behind my back and sent your gifts to you. You are indeed not Ron's but Ron cares for as though you are his own. You should be grateful you have a father figure in your life. There are some of your classmates who don't!"

"I never asked for it! You—"

"Madam Weasley, please, I must ask you to sit down. There is no use going into such personal affairs. Mister Granger, you and Miss Wells, are hereby giving a month's detention for your actions. As such, report to your Heads to serve them. Mister Wells, Madam Weasley, always a pleasure to see you.

I stood to rise and grabbed my bag from my ankles, hurrying out of the office. Riny was right behind me.

"I'm going back to my dorm. Fuck this! We were having sex. We are of age! There is nothing they can do about it," I muttered to her, swinging my bag over my shoulder. With that I grabbed Riny's hand and pulled both of us down the hall to Potions.

"Jackson! Did you just—" asked Riny as we descended the Grand Stairs.

"Yes. I yelled at my Mum. So what! Ron does it all the time. Mum should be use to being yelled at." I stopped as the small tug of my arm came. Riny still had my hand and she stood two steps above me. Her eyes were wide and I felt somewhat bad for saying that. Mum was Mum after all but still the message was still clear. I was not Ron's and everyone knew it now.

"Come on Mum and Ron always fight. Mostly over me," I admitted.

"That's a little mean though!" Riny shouted and ripped her hand from mine.

"Like I care. I'm a bastard child anyway." I turned and continued down the stairs. "My father never wanted me. I just now get letters from him but he lives in America. Mum sure as bloody hell never told me! I going to go the America and find him myself!"

I heard a quiet sob and stopped immediately at the sound. Turning back I saw Riny's once dry face, slowly being covered in tears.

"Did anything matter?" she asked quietly.

"What happened was just mutual. You said so yourself."

"But I want to be your girlfriend not you sex toy!" She shouted throwing her hands down into fists.

"I want a girlfriend too, but I'm not in your league. You'd not like me. I'm too prim and proper, and can easily over power you. I can't do that—"

Riny ran up and hugged me close. I had never made a girl cry but I felt horrible even more so now than ever. She wanted to be with me so bad and would do anything for me. Just like Jessie had said to me before. Riny crashed into my body and with a quick stroke of my finger down her cheek, I understood.

"I don't want to be like Jessica. I want to be yours! And only yours!"

I silently agreed to her words and held her closer, finally letting myself cry too.

*dot*

"Jackson, can you spell this out for me? I am not understanding it all!"

I looked over at Riny, my girlfriend of now a month. She had changed me a small bit by means of my eating habits and my studying schedule, but other than that I was still the same old Jackson.

A few feet down the table, sat Jessie with the Roger brothers, all of whom were glaring at me. Jessie seemed the most heart-broken. I glanced over from time to time, but she would always look down when I would look. It was like she knew what our relationship had been. A moment later, Riny's best friend sat down across from us and began a conversation with her about the recent post regarding the exchange program.

"I know! Daddy already has mine all set up. I'm just going to be formal about it."

"Riny, you are so lucky! I mean your family has like everything … And so do you!"

I looked at the friend and knew she was mentally pointing at me. She was grinning enough to make it clear. The bell rang over us and I got up, grabbing my books in the process.

"You doing okay?" Riny asked me when we exited the Great Hall. Her arm was interlocked with mine and I felt our classmates' eyes on us.

"Yeah. I'm just a little let down. She had another you-know-what. I followed her this time. It was just like before."

"Oh? Did the professors do anything?"

"No. People are talking about it and no one knows for sure what happened. We aren't suppose to know exactly."

We passed Jessie in the hall and I knew to shut up then. Jones stopped me by the Charms classroom and informed me about the training schedule for the Quidditch House Cup. I nodded and went to collect my seat. Today was more review than anything but we were all looking forward to spending our Easter at home. Riny and I had discussed it and we were going to Muggle London for the weekend portion of it. Our parents had been informed to which I received a nasty Howler from Mum about our encounter regarding her last visit. Mum was not angry about me formally dating the daughter of a wealthy Ministry official. Hey, it never hurt to have inner connections in the Ministry. We were told that Hogwarts would be making their final picks in May, like Seth had said, but there would be a formal meeting for all interested after break.

While worked on our homework that evening, I had to leave early for Quidditch practice. Jones was being more an arse than usual today. This was his last shot to get the Cup and being the Captain for the last three years certainly put the pressure on. The first year, we were beat by Ravenclaw. Last year, Slytherin won, by a margin of 150 points, securing them to play out the Cup with Ravenclaw too. He seemed determined to win and I knew why. The others might not. Jones was attempting to win so that he would get that Quidditch scholarship to a national team's reverse team.

"COME ON! WE HAVE TO WIN!" He shouted through the mega phone. Long ago he abandoned his wand and was using a muggle type of speaker to emphasis his volume. Nothing seemed to matter as long I didn't get the Snitch before scoring the needed points.

"Granger, you need to wait until we are up by 70 points. Then go after the Snitch, understood?" This was the eighth time he had said this line. I just nodded, already spotting the small golden ball, ironically right behind his head. Earlier, it was near our goal post, then by the edge of the field by the opposite goal post. While sitting amid the air waiting for the points to rack up, I saw Riny walking alone in the stands. She seemed determined about something and I saw something odd about her posture. I flew over to her and saw she was shaking.

"Riny!" She looked up and I saw she was crying really hard. Jumping off my broom, I ran over to her and cuddled her in my arms. "Babe, what's wrong? Please tell me!"

"Jessica said you and she were together. But I told her you were seeing me and she… she… she attacked me in the Great Hall! I was so shaken up that some seventh year girls had to pull her off me. Look, she hit me with a stinging hex!"

Riny pulled up her robe and there was the mark still a bright red. It was annoying that Jessie would act out like this, but it was different than I thought. If she was acting this way, I had to set things straight with her. It would explain the last month's behaviors.

"I'll sort this out with her. She shouldn't be doing that!"

"HEY GRANGER! GET ON YOUR BROOM!"

Looking up, there was Jones hovering over us, his face in annoyance.

"No," I muttered to him.

"What?" He asked drawing closer. "I'm your captain—"

"I'm the one who does your homework," I mumbled to him once he got within a few feet. "I can easily tell our professors you've been paying me to do your homework all term. Want me to?"

Jones' eyes widened and I knew I had the power over him. He looked quickly at Riny before the boy settled back on me. "No, please don't. I understand." He left without another word.

"Wow, what the hell just happened?"

"He's been paying me to do his homework so he can focus on Quidditch. He is too busy on that to want the grade. We agreed as long as I get to get to do what I want during the practice times. Usually, I spent it studying or doing his work. Been that way the whole time he's been Captain. Lazy arse. Come on let's get you to the Hospital Wing."

I helped her down the stairs and into the castle. This was my daily life. I was happy to say the least.

The next week, the two of us were in some muggle coffee shop listening to parents ramble on about not spending our money stupidly. We were each given 200 British muggle pounds for cash and though it was the largest ever, we assured them it was would be spent wisely.

"Daddy! I swear we'll be good. Not like last time!"

Her father frowned at her as the memory came forth. Shaking his head, he repeated his words a second time. After thoroughly going through it again, we were released to the general public.

"Where to first?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Shopping!"

Before I knew it, I was holding multiple bags in various colors, and then I was rushing to put them in her luxury hotel room. Why in Merlin's name we were so trusted was beyond me, but I was not complaining about it! Mum and Riny's Dad were in other rooms on the same floor but we were told to act mature. Something told me that they thought we weren't sexual active. Oh well. They would find out soon enough.

I saw Riny over in the ice cream parlor and that gave me a change to spend some of my money. Wandering over to the jewelry store, the young saleswoman smiled sweetly at me.

"Hello! Welcome to our store. Is there anything you are looking for?"

"Yes, a sort of promise ring for my girlfriend."

"Why not just seal the deal?" She asked innocently.

"We've only been together a short time and are just seventeen. Aren't you a bit rude to suggest such a thing to someone my age?"

That shut her up as a grumpy old man came our way. "Wanda, why are you being rude? Hello young man. Name's James. A promise ring? Any certain style, color you want?"

"Well she likes Ravens, if you know what I mean." I prayed he knew what the hell I talking about. Wanda looked at us in confusion. The man however smiled brightly and began walking toward one end of the store.

"Ahh, I see Sir. You attend that school. Now, we have lots of blues over here…." Wanda was left at her end of the store, confusion still riddling her face, while I followed to a display of expensive rings. The man showed me many rings in many different styles and size. I was certain on the ring size I needed, a seven the most basic of all. While I finally picked the one I liked best, I got a matching one for myself.

"Alright, that comes to 145.23 pounds please? Thank you young man. Come again if you decide to put a bigger promise on her hand!"

I nodded and grasped the wonderful thing in my hand firmly, proud of my purchase. Riny would love it. She was enjoying an extra-large bowl of vanilla ice cream, piled with strawberries and chocolate sauce on top. It looks delicious. Others in the parlor were staring at us as we, thin and skinny in size, devoured the marvelous, sweet-tooth dessert. A few booths over sat a couple who appeared to be scolding at us. The woman was rather large and I couldn't help myself but wink in a boyish innocent way. The woman huffed and glared at me in such a disapprove manner. I winked at her again and munched more on the cold substance. As she passed us to leave, I winked a third time, and we heard her scurry away with her husband.

"You have that effect on all ages of females," Riny said wiping her mouth and smiling big.

"What can I say?" I grinned at her. "I guess people just find me very attractive. That or I'm just a skinny fucker who everyone is envious of."

"Are you sure this is the place? Harry, it can't be!" said a concerned behind me. The man replied but we were too far away to hear. "It's spring break for us and I want to enjoy your home country, so help me Harry!" said the woman with irritation in her voice.

The man had his back to us and just simply nodded. I briefly wondered who it was. Outside a few people, who I knew were wizards, began to point at the man. Who was that man? He was speaking to the women again about something.

"Jackson! That's Harry Potter!" whispered Riny after a moment. The man still hadn't turned fully but once he did, I dropped my spoon and stared at him.

"Fuck!" That was all that escaped my mouth. Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed the ticket for our large meal and quickly withdrew the amount needed and waited behind the man.

He had untidy hair, much like my own, though his was black and mine was a light brown. He spoke in a slight American accent but there was still some British in his tone. His skin was tanned like mine and despite the facial hair; he resembled me in nearly every way.

"Tori, what would the kids like?" He asked turned back to his female companion. The woman brought her finger to her mouth in thought and then spoke.

"Probably a hamburger each. After eating, I believe you told me to go sightseeing with them."

"If you would please. I really have to meet her. You remember how she is," said the man impatiently as he swiped his plastic card to pay for their meal.

"Oh, well then!" She grabbed the plastic card from his hand a second later and turned from him. "I'll be getting those books then!" With a flip of her blonde hair, the women left. The man only smiled at the cashier.

"Have fun darling," he called after her as he signed the paper. "Oh sorry young man."

_Holy shit! This IS Harry Potter, who just bumped literally into me, and who was he meeting? My Mum perhaps?_

"Pardon me. I must be going," he said after a moment, shocking on his face as well.

"Yeah sure. Be my guest."

The man stopped to observe me but nodded a moment later and went out the door following the woman.

"Was that…." Questioned Riny holding my hand.

"I think it was my…." But I was shaking at that thought. Was that really my Dad?

"No! It can't be! I mean your Mum never said his name."

"But Mum did say like '_your father_' and '_Harry'_ in the same sentence. Come on let's follow him."

We quickly paid, giving our server a decent tip and hurried after the man with black hair. He was walking in a slow pace, juggling the two bags in his left hand when he arrived to the square where his family was. Two children ran up to him and collected their food from him. After a few moments he left them and turned down the main road away from the square. He picked through his pockets and withdrew his phone.

"Tori, what do you need?... Right on the left side of the street…. You're welcome. I'll talk with you later…. Yes, I will mention my son to her…. She's paid for his spot already…. There is not much I can do about that…. Yes, I will get that for him too…. Yes…. Yes, Tori. Will do."

Finally the man clicked the phone off and was turning into the Leaky Cauldron. He was a wizard after all. We hurried into the pub and we weren't sure which way he went, but there was a sudden rush towards the back. Bypassing many of the people, we heard a door close and then the happy exclaim of someone's name. Someone's voice I knew quite well was the speaker.

"Harry! How wonderful to see you after seventeen years," said Hermione Weasley.

*dot*

Note: The amount that Jackson and Riny are given are roughly 273.00 US dollars each. DAMN! They blow all of it. Well Riny does in her own right, but Jackson's gift was all he bought.


	6. Terms of Condition

Chapter 6: Terms of Condition

*dot*

Harry's POV

"Tori, I really need to see Hermione today. She said she will be at the Leaky Cauldron around two."

"I know Harry! You've told me many times since leaving home. Honestly, what does she want?" Tori was clearly annoyed with my going to see Hermione but it did concern our son.

"Something about Jackson, I think. He sent me that letter and I want to discuss it with her as well as his spot in the exchange program. I cannot have Thomas knowing that one of my future students is my own child."

Tori turned and stomped her foot down in fury. "I told you that that boy would enter our life! I told you! Did you listen to me?!"

I smirked knowing that statement would come true years before I met her. "Hey be happy I told you about it to begin with. I wasn't suppose to say anything about him. That's what Hermione and I agreed to, plus I hardly know much about him. Other than his name now."

I looked at my wife and prayed to Merlin she would live through this next year. She had no idea what Hermione's real intentions were but it was not just about Jackson. I couldn't help but feel odd about the request which did not ease my nerves. I had been told to go to Hogwarts and explain the program to the students next week. From the looks of it Professor McGonagall already did that. Why send me? I guess they need a legal person there.

Kendall and Maddie were bouncing on their bed while we unpacked our luggage.

"Hey Dad, can we do some sightseeing?" Kendall asked me as I finally began their clothing.

"Maybe later. I have a meeting in a bit. Maybe Mom can do it during that time."

"Hey, why didn't we go to Scotland? I mean that's were Hogwarts is right?" Maddie asked after a moment. Bounce bounce bounce went the bed as now both children jumped harder.

"Kendall, please stop asking questions. Tori, let's finish this later," I told her feeling not at all in the mood to deal with my children at the moment.

"Daddy! I'm hungry!" Called out Maddie suddenly.

"Fine! There is place right down the street. I'll get a meal for the meeting."

A few minutes, Tori and I entered the ice cream parlor. Kendall and Maddie wanted to stay outside to play by the pool in the square. Cheerfully, Maddie ran over to the water, her brown pigtails flying behind her.

"Are you sure this is the place? Harry, it can't be!" Tori said beside me.

"Yes. This is it. Must you think I lie about things? Honestly I want to enjoy this too," I said glancing over the menu. _What did Hermione like again?_ My brain tried to remember and finally one item sparked for me.

"It's spring break for us and I want to enjoy your home country, so help me Harry!" Tori was certainly annoyed as there was irritation in her voice. I looked at over when the cashier walked up.

"Sir, what can I get you?"

"Tori, what would the kids like?" I asked turned back to Tori for a moment. She brought her finger to her mouth in thought and then spoke up.

"Probably a hamburger each. After eating, I believe you told me to go sightseeing with them."

"If you would please. I really have to meet her. You remember how she is," I said impatiently as I swiped my plastic card to pay for the meal.

"Oh, well then!"

Tori grabbed the plastic card from my hand a second later and turned away with the most innocent smirk on her face. "I'll be getting those books then!" And with a flip of her blonde hair, she left me standing there like an idiot. I just smiled as I signed the paper before me.

"Have fun darling," I called. As I went to stand fully with my meal in its bag, I turned right into a young couple behind me. "Oh sorry young man."

The boy had a look of complete shock and was staring at me oddly. What a minute… Was this… No it can't be. Was it Easter already in England? The boy was about my height with brown hair and emerald colored eyes like my own. The female behind me was a shorter than him, dressed in skin-tight jeans and a loose fit pale pink blouse. She was clutching his hand tightly and if this was really Jackson, then shit! He had a girlfriend by the looks of it. I would certainly be asking Hermione about this. Not that I really cared… _OKAY SO I DO!_ My inner thoughts alerted me to the time presented on the wall.

"Pardon me. I must be going," I finally stuttered out before I could ever begin my questions on the boy.

"Yeah sure. Be my guest," the boy said in a quiet voice.

I took the bag from the cashier, nodded at the two and left as quick as I could get out. Glancing behind me, I figured that I had lost them when I caught sight of Tori splashing water at Maddie.

"Darling! Here I gotta go. Enjoy yourself everyone," I said to everyone. Giving Maddie and Kendall, a kiss or hug, I turned to the Leaky Cauldron. A few minutes passed before I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Tori, what do you need?"

"Where is the bookstore again? I'm so sorry to bother you," said Tori in the receiver.

"Right on the left side of the street," I told her knowing that her spending time in the store would take the majority of the time with Hermione.

"Oh! There it is! Kendall! Get back here NOW! Thank you dear," she said in quickly manner.

"You're welcome. I'll talk with you later."

"Remember to mention him."

"Yes, I will mention my son to her," I assured her.

"Do you know if he will be a part of the exchange program?"

"She's paid for his spot already," I admitted though I knew I shouldn't have. Five student's parents had already paid and that meant that some were at a disadvantage already. It was rigged system. A wealthy prominent Ministry official's daughter was going but I couldn't recall her name. _Began with an 'R'…._

"Are you kidding me! Why hold the assembly then!"

"There is not much I can do about that."

"Can you get Kendall a new broom while you're there?"

"Yes, I will get that for him too."

"And the passes for the theatre?"

"Yes."

"Oh and would you see about getting some new shoes for Maddie."

"Yes, Tori. Will do."

_FUCK!_ This woman cannot remember a thing. But neither could I really! Merlin, I hope I do this time. If not we can get them in the morning. Kendall had been practicing hard for the team and I told him we would get him a broom during our visit to the country. Maddie, well… she was a girl… and very much like her mother.

By this point I had reached the Leaky Cauldron and there was a sort of mad crowd there to see me. I tried my best to shoo them away to no success. Finally the barkeeper shut everyone up and let me through. It had been seventeen years since I had been there so everyone wanted to hear something from me. I made my way to a back room. Opening the door, I saw Hermione seated peacefully in a cozy chair staring out the window.

When she turned, her face exploded in a delight, her body jumping from the seat and wrapping her arms around my neck. If Tori knew this, she would be livid….

"Harry! How wonderful to see you after seventeen years!"

I closed the door and thought for a moment I heard something but simply continued to close the door.

"Yes. It's been awhile. You're not changed… much I must add."

"Harry, I've change no thanks to him naturally. Life has been strange to me."

"That's good I suppose," I said sitting myself in the seat opposite hers. I took out the meal I had bought only twenty minutes ago. My thoughts wandered to that couple behind me… Was it him?

"Tea?" Hermione asked quickly,

"Please." I nodded and began to munch on my wonderful British food. Merlin had I missed it. Hermione went to get up and brought back a pot of warm tea and we just sat there for a few moments enjoying the other's company. She played with the ends of her long skirt while I finished. Finally, I could not stand the silence after thirty minutes.

"What do you want to know about my actions?" When she didn't respond I continued. "I mean, I told you this would happen, did I not? I'm not surprised by his letter here." I withdrew the paper and thought how odd my feelings were acting. Hermione huffed and spoke up.

"Yes you did, but he's seventeen! That means whatever we do will not void the contract. We agreed to that. Harry, he grew up thinking he was one-night stand I had! I swear it was Ron's doing."

"I hardly think Ron would do that. He loves you. Or should at least since you are both married to one another," I laughed a bit thinking that surely Ron wouldn't do that. It seemed too petty for him even.

"We almost got a divorce over Jackson many times in the last ten years. I am just waiting for him to not be here to see it happen."

"Don't you think that would hurt Jackson more? Ron's been his Dad his whole life," I insisted placing my teacup down and wiping my mouth. "Jackson has every right to hear this. Why isn't he here?"

"He and his girlfriend are enjoying the day together. I must say he certainly is like you."

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering if my earlier thoughts were true.

"Well Miss Wells, looks an awful like Mila Kunis. That's American actress you know from the television show… She resembles her a lot. Very thin size and long hair usually held up in loose ponytail. The two have gotten rather close. Anyway; I suppose you want me to explain why I paid already."

"Yes," I said flatly. I was curious to say the least. So that had been them…. "You know the students have to be like perfect to go Derby Hills, right?"

"He is top in his class. No detentions expect the one a month ago. Harry, he went and had sex with her and got attacked by a werewolf!"

"Not Teddy?" I asked with horror. I hope Remus' condition didn't go to Teddy too. I heard about one case but it was a fairly recent one.

"No, but I wanted to whip his arse for that. He is much more mature than that," snapped Hermione at once. I saw everything Hermione use to be right in that moment. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Listen to yourself Hermione. You can't raise the prefect son. Hell he's my kid too! And I remember you breaking a few rules with me," I insisted.

"But our past is different. Jackson and that Wells girl were attacked. What they did was overlooked. Remember I told you that in my recent letter."

"Yes, I remember. But what I don't understand is why you want to be rid of him? Ron, I mean."

Hermione stopped talking and seemed for once to be drawing a blank. "I… I… I'm not too sure why we got married now. We've not had an intimate relationship for the last four years. I've become celibate and Ron's out banging some twenty some year old. It disgusts me honestly."

I grinned in my sandwich and laughed after swallowing the last piece. "I see. So Ron is becoming a crap person?"

"I would say so." Silence gathered around us again and I stood up, trying to make sense of the information.

"Hermione, what has become of Jackson? His life at home and things like that."

"He's very bright like us both. Plays Seeker for Gryffindor house. McGonagall sends me letter every few months on his progress, but I've backed off since his fourth year. I use to want to see his progress every week, but that was too much for me. Lately, he's been overworking himself in school, Quidditch, and tutoring that I'm worried if he actually likes school anymore."

I looked over at her to see tears streaming down her face.

"Harry, I scared I'm going to lose him like I did with Ron. Like I did with you!"

I looked up fully and saw what the effect of our decision long ago meant. Shit. So my thoughts were true. Ron was not totally for this. I backed away looking at the clock on the wall.

"Hermione, it's almost three-thirty. I have to be getting back."

"Harry please. Jackson is the only thing I have left. You went to America, leaving me—"

"Leaving you! Are you fucking kidding me? You told me to. You told me to knock you up and get out. That was the agreement Hermione Granger! Is the damn boy's name Granger?

"Yes. Just like you wanted!"

"Well good I guess you can listen. Look, I came to visit, not rehash over the past. I'm leaving to return to my family I've created who need me. Goodbye."

I threw down some galleons for payment and made my way to the door. Hermione's eyes were wide in distraught when I turned on the spot and shouted once more.

"Oh and one more thing; don't ever think of trying to ruin my marriage. So help me Hermione!"

I turned and hurried out this time, my anger becoming the best of me. I hardly took notice of the other patrons around me. They seemed to sense my pissed off vibe and let me out with little comment. Hurrying, I took out my cell phone and called Tori. She didn't answer but I left a voicemail saying I was returning to the hotel room. I was so pissed!

Damn her! Damn Hermione and her feelings! Damn my own feelings. I had Tori and two wonderful kids. Fuck her. Ron dumped her but she dumped me first. So why did this hurt so much?

*dot*

Jackson's POV

"What the bloody hell just happened?" I asked trying to make sense of everything I just heard. So Mum and Harry… Dad… had an agreement. I was the cause of Mum and Ron's marital problems?

"Jack, let's go before your Mum comes out."

We stood up and heard footsteps behind us. Hiding in the shadows of a large cupboard, I watched Mum walk by, wiping the tears from her face. I knew nothing about what was said before, but now what do I do. Do I follow Mum or … Dad? Neither my mind told me. I would just mind my own and let events play out.

Taking Riny's hand, we went back to the hotel and settled into my room to watch a movie and eat-in. A good size lemon chicken was brought up along with a glazed carrot cake. These Muggles sure knew how to make a meal. We settled in for an older movie on the On-Demand menu. It was an American comedy movie that had had a teddy bear in it. Funniest part was the bear was like one that Riny had on her bed at Hogwarts. Oh well, we could make that bear like the one in the movie but now we though against that idea. Laughing throughout the whole movie, I escorted her to her room later that night. I knew the hallway had a camera but I felt like being a gentleman for once.

"Have a good day?" I asked her leaning against the wall close to the door frame.

"Yes. I did. Wonderful day in fact!" Riny was smiling and that made my heart leap.

"Good. Hey I want to give you something. I know that we've known each other since like first year but I want to give this to you." I withdrew the box from my pocket and presented it to her, all the while, her eyes were lighting up. "I want to commit like you said awhile ago. I want to change that no-girlfriend policy with you as the first. Please, will you accept this promise ring and be mine?"

Her eyes sparkled and I knew that was my answer.

"Yes," she breathed. I took the ring out and slid it on her left middle finger. It had a single gem centered on the band which she shined in the light. It was an artificial ruby but it represented her birth month. Interlocked was my birth stone, an emerald of all colors, it shined in perfectness. Ruby and emerald, seemed like Christmas, as the colors matched but it felt good to belong to something so pure as her.

"Happy one month, Riny."

"Thank you Jack!" She got on her tip-toes and gave me a light kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a firmer kiss letting her know I wanted her.

"Another day, I'm tired," she said pulling away. I nodded and gave her another small kiss. Seeing her walk into her room, I smiled and returned to my own. My heart was fluttering not only because of our kissing , but for the events earlier.

"Who knew Harry Potter was my Dad…." I mumbled to myself as I entered my room.


	7. Fight Between Friends

Chapter 7: Fight Between Friends

11 A.M. Jackson's POV

Nothing could explain this scene to me! What the hell was going on?

Mum and Ron were screaming at one another; Ron with a bottle of whiskey in his hand, half filled, and Mum was holding something to her chest. There in between them… stood Harry… Dad….

"What the fuck," was all that came out of my mouth. Riny stood beside me with an equally confused expression.

"Aren't you suppose to be friends, or something?" Riny shouted at them, clearly remembering the history that was plastered in history books because of them. The Golden Trio now looked like the Angry Trio. My body told me to run out the door which is exactly what I did. I wasn't suppose to walk in on that, I knew that by Harry's face alone. That fight was about me but not for me to see.

Riny grasped my hand as we hurried down the street. Finally we stopped at a Muggle playground and here is where I let myself break down. It was my entire fault…. My entire fault….

*dot*

Fifteen hours earlier at 8:45 P.M. Harry's POV

"Tori, I don't want to talk about it," I snapped at her as she opened her book to settle for night. Kendall looked up at me in surprise but remained quiet as he turned back to the telly. Maddie was oblivious to my sour mood as usual.

Last night I had refused sex with Tori which was a first in our marriage. Normally, it was I that practically begged, but nope after hearing Hermione's words only made my heart ache. I wanted to kiss her when I saw her but knew I couldn't. If Tori found out, I was a dead man. If Tori knew my feelings about Hermione, I may as well run for the hills. After leaving Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron that Saturday afternoon, my heart remained fluttered in heat in a way that I could not shake away; no matter how hard I tried. What the hell was wrong with me? Oh well, my mind tried to reason.

Earlier that evening, during dinner, Maddie explained how she loves playing with the British children at the park. Tori was watching me with concern but I didn't want to look at her at all. We were dining at a fancy restaurant and suddenly, in Maddie's excited tale, she knocked over her glass of water.

"Madison!" I whispered at her in an upset tone.

"Sorry," she said, bringing her arms down, as I was hurriedly tried to clean the mess with the available napkins.

"Sir, I will get that," said the waitress with a thick small towel in her hands. The woman cleared the table and I gave Maddie a stern look in the meantime. We left the place and returned to our hotel where the children watched a movie that was playing on the telly. Tori read her book as they fell asleep, and I studied my lesson plans for the next week as well as my appearance speech at Hogwarts in a week after Easter holiday. At the moment Kendall's head was drooping and I knew the boy was soon to be asleep. Maddie had long checked out of the land of the awake and checked into lala-land as her hair lay scattered around her head. Tori picked her up and placed her in the bed. She shook Kendall for a bit, who followed her to his bed. After a quick story, Tori returned to me in our bed. I had put up my speech notes and lessons for the time and waited for her to question me. I knew it was coming. Then suddenly there was her mood change that sliced through the air.

"What the hell is with you, today, or frankly the past few days?" she demanded as she changed into her nightgown. It was deep red color with maroon roses stitched into the end of it. She removed her pantyhose and tossed them into the dirty clothing basket. Her hands were on her hips afterward, and I wondered briefly if she was seeking a fight for sex.

"Tori, I don't want to talk about it," I snapped at her. Tori frowned and gave that 'how-dare-you' look at me. Turning over into my pillow, I ignored her as she huffed about in anger.

I knew it was expected. She never respected the relationship I had had with Hermione, but I needed to know what was meant in our meeting. Hermione stated something that frightened me and I openly couldn't believe myself that I even thought it. How could I think about cheating on my wife of eleven years? That was completely wrong not to mention violation of our vows. Our marriage was built on trust and honestly. Shit, I was doomed.

"_Harry, I scared I'm going to lose him like I did with Ron. Like I did with you!"_

These were the words that scared me. She lost me? Right, as if I could willingly say the same.

"Harry, please talk to me," Tori said wrapping her arms around mine. It caused a small distraction as it snapped me from my trance, but I ignored her attempts. "I want to ease the burden but you have to let me in."

"I don't want to talk about it," I said again. Hearing the quick withdraw of breath from her, the sign of defeat was there ever so present. Tori turned over on her side and whispered goodnight before setting her hair ties on the nightstand.

Throughout the night I tossed and turned, struggling to sleep. I found myself picturing my past and what it had been able. I had meet Tori at a young age for her, and we began our relationship with the idea I was her former teacher. That was one wall that needed broken down before we even became intimate with one other. After all, I did give her an education. Merlin, I remembered the days when it had been this rough, but never did I think the tables would turn on us.

There was that time with her ex-boyfriend, Grant, the varsity football star whom every girl adored at Derby Hills during her time there. The boy went on to receive a scholarship for a Muggle school, but he was also the one who tried to kidnap her when she nineteen.

That had been a strange year, now I thought back on it...

_May 2004_

_Derby Hills,_ _Massachusetts_

_Here I was in my third spring and I was too happy that it would be toxic! Finally these damn students would shut up and be taking their finals and leaving for summer break! Rather than enjoy the day of silence from these kids, I sat at my desk mostly chatting with a woman whom I had been seeing since Christmas. She was an older American with morals like no body's business, not that she followed them in her personal life. I was evident of that; I mean she was married to a rich Congressman in Washington, who never came except for Christmas or Father's Day. Coming from a wealthy wizarding family herself, she knew of my history a small bit, but I assured her no one wanted to kill me anymore._

_Hpotter31: I really shouldn't be on here!  
giddlel: Oh? Why?  
Hpotter31: I'm at work and I could be in some major trouble.  
giddlel: I am too but I don't care. You must learn to stop thinking like that. You won't get into trouble.  
Hpotter31: I know, but still. I do value it a lot. It does pay for my rent and such. Besides I want to leave!  
gigglel: Hmmmm…. And why might that be?  
gigglel: Is it for our date this evening? lol  
Hpotter31: That and these students are leaving after tomorrow! I can't wait for summer vacation. I can sleep in for once. Only get it like two months. Then I repeat the whole process in August.  
gigglel: I couldn't see myself doing your job. I kill one of those brats! ; (  
Hpotter31: Well it's hard to deal with parents at time, but I enjoy it. OH! Crap, well I must be going. They are finishing up! Summer here I come!_

_I looked from my computer at the student and I knew the boy saw my window up. He wore a grin and I took his paper from him. Marking on the top a +5, I circled it and nudged my head in the direction of the computer. The boy nodded happily and I placed the additional points in my record book. One by one, the students handed their papers in and slowly as only a few were left, they got louder._

"_Excuse me, if you are done, you may text all you want, but respect your classmates who aren't done!"_

_That shut them up. Ten minutes later, the final student stood and I waved at them as the bell rang. Collecting the papers in my bag, I stood too and left the building. Once arriving at home, I settled down for a quick look at the papers, but decided I would review them later. At seven o'clock, I arrived to the restaurant and to my surprised I did not see her anywhere. Thinking that maybe traffic was keeping her, I waited for her but once the clock ticked pass eight-thirty, I took a final swig of my drink and left. _

_To say I was enraged would be putting it harshly, but I was certainly pissed off. I walked for awhile until reaching a trendy youthful club that had Rowdy in blue neon letters. I showed my ID and paid the cover charge. There were all sorts of people there. Some I was sure were older than me. _

_Here I was twenty-four years old, just stood up by a thirty-three year old woman, and I eagerly wanted to rid myself of the last months. I walked over to the bar and ordered a beer. Observing the crowd, I noticed a few people I recognized. There was Mr. Thomas Drums, last's year's Valedictorian, with Miss Kelly Becker, dancing to some Jennifer Lopez song. Quite sexy like, but my eyes wander to the young woman next to them. Her blond hair was flowing down her back and by her size alone; I could hardly see her body. When she turned my jaw would have dropped if not attached. There was Victoria Kennedy, the 2003 Class President of Derby Hill High School. Miss Kennedy had spent her senior year working towards a certification at the hospital and to my knowledge had gotten it too. I was proud of her. She was making something of her life. _

_For at least an hour I watched, more so stared, at Miss Kennedy. Her date and she danced to the music blaring through the speakers. She didn't seem drunk at all, but her date did. I became furious as his hands roamed her small body and they once brought her dress practically up her whole thigh. If I wasn't affected, then one could say I was gay, which I was not, but the sight was wonderful! _

_Before long, she began showing signs of wanting to leave but the boy was being rather stubborn. Something told me to follow and I am glad I did. I walked around the pillars surrounding the dance area and watched as he pulled her through a back door. Picking up my speed, I hurried out the door and saw he had pressed her against the stone wall and was being held firmly in place as the man talked on the phone. Miss Kennedy's eyes were covered and I knew that this was bad. I prayed she had her wand on her, but knowing the young woman, it was properly too far from reach for her at the moment. A few minutes passed and a car came into the alley way. _

_SHIT! My mind screamed. At the moment I bolted from the shadows, wielding my wand, aiming and sending the curse at the man holding Miss Kennedy and the one who had exited the car. Ripping the blindfold from her eyes, she gasped as she saw what she had nearly been involved in. We hurried out of the alley way before anyone was the wiser. She was shaking in my grasp and once we arrived to a little café, we entered it and she collapsed in the seat. _

"_Thank you, Sir. Really! I thought he was just going to kiss me," she said holding her chest. We had been in walking a fast pace. _

"_No problem, Miss Kennedy," I said taking a sip of my drink that the waitress brought out._

_She eyed me curiously until she realized who I was. Then they opened wide in complete shock_

"_OH MY GOD! MR. POTTER!"_

"_You don't need to shout!" I whispered loudly. She covered her mouth to mute her gasp that had emitted. _

"_Dear Lord, I had no idea you went there."_

"_It's fine," I admitted. _

_Slowly Miss Kennedy opened up to me and we chatted like we had never been student and teacher. She laughed with me as I told her about my day earlier. This was the first time I really got to fall in love with Victoria Kennedy. _

_A year later_

"_Harry! OH GOD! NO! NO NO NO NO!" Tori's voice rang out in fright. I came running around the bathroom wall and stared at her. _

"_What are you shouting about?" I asked adjusting my tie. I was running late for classes and desperately needed to get going. However that object in her hand, stopped me dead in my tracks. I need not hear her answer. There in her hand, told me my answer. In that moment, all the work she had toward qualifying points for her job at the hospital which lead her first ever promotion to regular paid staff, was shattered by a thin line. All in the small, tiny object did the world seem to come crashing down. _

_Pregnant. Shit! I was twenty five years old with my second child on the way, but I hadn't told her about Hermione yet. Nor would I until the moment was right…._

I had waited to tell Victoria about Hermione and my contract with her once the pregnancy had become known to her family and we had time to discuss our relationship more. There were many people who didn't want me to commit to her since the child would be born out of wedlock. I didn't care about that one bit. I was having a child that I could actually raise in my home. Hell yes, I was up to doing this with her. Imagine the surprise when I told my co-workers that I had impregnated a former student. It was funny as hell when Mr. Brooks was told. The man had by then lost all his hair and in his last year as a teacher. Sadly the man died a year later from a heart attack. But I will never forget the feeling I had that day going to work.

Tori moved in officially in my residence about a month before Kendall came and then a year after, we married. Kendall had been that life-changing moment and now as I watched the boy sleep, I was reminded of why I adored his mother.

I decided that I would talk to Hermione _and_ Ron tomorrow before going to Hogwarts. Tori would be returning to American at nine tomorrow, so it was fine to do without her knowing. Besides nothing matter between Hermione and me, I told myself repeatedly. I kissed Tori on the cheek and settled into bed.

*dot*

Arriving at their home, I was shocked by the lack of a garden. I thought surely there would be one. I knocked on the door and Ron opened the door with a frown on his face.

"Oh, Harry," he said in confusion. "I didn't know you were coming."

He opened the door and I saw the entrance hall was covered with book piles lining the wall and there in another room came Hermione's voice.

"Who was that?" She shouted over the sound of the stove, I think. I followed Ron to the kitchen as I took in his appearance. He was no longer that youthful boy of eighteen. His face was a lot thinner and he had a few scars on his arms. Probably from field jobs, I thought as we entered the kitchen fully. Hermione was dressed in her nightgown and her feet were covered by a pair of thick red slippers.

"Ronald, who was it!"

She turned and nearly dropped the boiling pot of water on the floor. Her eyes were wide with worry and I knew I shouldn't have come.

"Harry? Wha— wha— What are you doing here? I though you needed to be at Hogwarts soon."

"I need to be there to speak with McGonagall tomorrow, but I wanted to discuss something with you both beforehand," I said taking a seat at the table. Ron remained standing by the door, his arms crossing in the process.

"I wanted to discuss more about what we talked about on Saturday," I stated firmly avoiding to look at Ron while doing so. I saw from the side of my vision that Ron shot Hermione a look that meant no good. Hell, she didn't tell him we were meeting then.

"What's does he mean, 'Mione?" Ron snapped at her.

"We had a small chat, that all. We spoke about Jackson," she snapped back, keeping her eyes on me.

"OH, and you didn't tell me!"

I knew then the fight had begun. Quickly finding the tea that had been placed in front of me, Hermione slammed down the pot of water and marched off into another room. They were off having a shout match as they did at Hogwarts, but here it looked ridiculous for two thirty-nine year olds to be doing this. I barely noticed that Ron had picked up the bottle of whiskey and was swinging it around, taking the occasional sip now and then. I stepped in front of him, trying to get the bottle from him, before it should happen to land on either mine or Hermione's head.

"You said you had business in London!"

"I DID! It was to meet Harry and talk about Jackson!"

"AND DID YOU BOTHER TO TELL ME? NO! _You_ _never_ tell me shit!"

Suddenly the door opened and there stood the boy and his girlfriend. So that had been Jackson Granger.

"What the fuck," was all that came out of his mouth. His girlfriend stood him beside with an equal expression.

"Aren't you suppose to be friends, or something?" She shouted at us before wrapping her arm around Jackson's arm and leaving with him. We heard the door slam close and Ron went after him ignoring Hermione's tears.

"I knew it! I knew it would happen!" Cried Hermione holding her chest. Before long, she was sobbing on her couch and Ron had not returned. After an hour had passed, I told her I needed to leave. Before she let me stand fully, she grabbed my shoulders and kissed me harder. I felt the frustrations she felt but I only let my wall down and returned it as passionately.

Hermione's hand crept up my side and I know I must stop but my brain will just not work. She snaps away a moment later.

"Please go, Harry. I need to work through these feelings."

I nodded but ignored the underlying message.

Hermione still cared for me as more than a friend.


	8. The Chosen

Chapter 8: The Chosen

*dot*

Jackson's POV:

Having seen that, I was resistant to return home, only to find Harry gone and Mum crying in her room. Ron was busying himself with something out in the garage, staying clear of Hermione. I, well, I stayed to my room. Suited to my favorite pair of a Manchester United bottoms, and a blank white t-shirt, I found myself wanting Riny a lot. Tempted, I allowed my mind to wander to that time in the Forest. Just as I was enjoying it, a knock came to my door, and I swung my blanket quickly over my body.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering who would want to speak to me so late. It was after midnight. Ron entered the room and I could tell he had done some crying too.

"Hey, Jack." Ron sat on the end of my bed and observed me for a moment before speaking up.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. It was wrong of us to shout at one another in front of you—"

"You and Mum shouldn't yell at all—"

"Well yes, but, the whole thing about you is beginning to become a factual – difficultly if you will — in our marriage. You are a wonderful step-son and I love you as my own, but there lies the problem. You aren't mine. I wish you were, but then you would be someone different."

"Dad, I don't understand, what you're saying."

It was a funny thing with Ron growing up. I always knew he was not my biological father, but I always referred to him as that. Now that Harry had entered the picture, I still felt compelled to call him Dad. Ron deserved that title as Harry wasn't around, and he did raise me for sixteen years, seventeen in May. Most people might not know but I often went to Cudley Cannon matches with him as a kid before I started at Hogwarts. Once I remembered that a reporter kept snapping photos of us. Ron angrily snapped at him to leave him "_and his son alone_", which was the first time that anyone heard of that from him.

Ron looked at me with a bit of a smile. "You will learn why your mother and Harry did what they did, but for now sleep. You have to return to Hogwarts on Friday."

"Alright, Dad," I said nodding at him. I glanced over at my truck that needed sorting though for the trip back. Before he got a few feet from the bed, he turned around with a smirk on his face.

"You ought to learn to quiet yourself when you do that," he said firmly without breaking into a laugh as I thought he might.

"_Dad!" _My eye widen in shock. Did I make that much noise?

"Just saying son. Have a goodnight."

With that Ron Weasley closed the door to my bedroom as my cheeks redden from embarrassment. My father or not, he certainly shocked me. I guess he was being discreet about it. Flicking the lamp off in my room, I dozed into a deep slumber.

*dot*

On Thursday night, I finished packing my trunk and wiped my forehead. My blanket was returning with me and my clothing that I needed for the spring were folded neatly in a small pile. I looked around in case I forgot anything. Nothing popped out so I turned from my room. Downstairs, Ron was talking with Riny and her father. Ron and Mum had effectively stopped speaking to one another and refused to acknowledge the other even with company.

"Mr. Weasley, I must thank you for the recent Dark wizard catch! Terrible outcome for your partner."

"Yes, fifth broken rib in the last year. Jennifer just can't seem to not get hurt, you know mate!"

Ron and Mr. Wells laughed as Riny turned around at me. She smiled and came over to give me a hug.

"Hey, you! Ready to go to my house! It's really big, but you are in a different room far from me. Daddy made sure about that," she said in my ear. I spotted her father who grinned. We both knew why that was but I just nodded at him. Besides I had homework to finish, and Riny probably did too.

"I'll get my trunk."

Returning to my room, I grabbed the object and found everyone had ventured outside.

"I suppose I can go with for a bit with you. Escape the wife," Ron laughed. It was a silly joke but few knew the truth about Ron and Hermione or their marriage. It was a rather private thing even at the Ministry where they both worked. If someone didn't understand the situation behind the scenes, they would've seen the comment as a joke, as Mr. Wells had.

Just as Mum had said, Ron was seeing other women. I knew that having seen him kissing a young one during his lunch. Her hands, well, they were rather attached to his waist.

Grabbing Ron's arm we Apparated to Wells Manor. Ron gasped at the place and I did not understand why.

"Excuse me, John? But this is Malfoy Manor, why do you live here?" Ron asked innocently.

Mr. Wells smiled but did not answer. I looked at Riny for the answer but she only pointed to her father's bottom. _Was he….?_ Glancing at Ron, I shrugged my shoulders and continued walked toward the Manor. It wouldn't bother me really, but it did make me feel uneasy. It shouldn't because there were plenty of homosexuals, male and female, at Hogwarts who I talked to on regular basis.

We entered the Manor and I just stared at the beautiful décor. It was very modern, not futuristic by any means, but very sleek, elegant. Even Ron was drooling. We were use to the second hand furniture as Mum never wanted to buy newer, better items. So to see things here as this was mind-blowing.

"Johnny! Welcome home, did you bring Granger?"

Around the corner, stood a blond man with tighter pants than I thought possible. This was Mr. Malfoy to my knowledge, but Ron just laughed.

"Malfoy," he said curtly.

"Weasel," replied Mr. Malfoy.

"_Draco_! He is our guest at the moment and yes, Jackson is here too. You can be so rude at times!"

"Fine! Weasley, then. How are you in your marriage?" Mr. Malfoy smirked and it was one that Ron appeared to know well.

"Alright, I suppose. Yours?"

"Never took off. I was out-casted by this choice, but Father can stuff it. Mother wasn't too surprised by it. I enjoy the company I have now."

"I see. Well you certainly have made a wonderful family," Ron said through his teeth. I could tell he was fuming inside. Or laughing, but either way, it was funny to watch his face get red. So Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Wells….

"Excuse me, but where would I be sleeping. I would like to get to some of my homework, if I could," I asked trying to break some of the tension between Ron and Mr. Malfoy.

Mr. Wells looked from Mr. Malfoy to Ron to me, and let out a sigh.

"Yes. This way please. You be nice!" He told Mr. Malfoy before we ascended the grand stairs. "He never learns! Why I married him will be my death day note. Anyway, here we are. Jackson, you are here, and Riny is around the corner. You know the rules, young lady! Have a good night you two."

"Mr. Wells are there lamps here?"

"Yes, two. We tend to be solely a magic home as per Draco's wishes, but we do have some Muggle things. Believe me it has taken some struggles to get him where he is."

I went to my room and gasped again at its immense size. Riny jumped onto the bed and kicked her feet up.

"Yes, Daddy and Draco are together, if you will. I don't care. They still get me presents every year!"

"Is is different than like say, my parents?" I asked with some inquisitiveness. I had never known an establish relationship of that sort, at least an older couple anyway. There were certainly enough bi-curious students to settle the debate if heterosexual couples were outnumbered.

"Well my parents are separated, so in that sense yes," she said pushing her bands behind her ears. "But at least my parents are on good terms with their partners. Your Mum and Ron were so pissed at one another."

"Yeah. They were." _They were always that way really_, I thought. "Ron came and got me. Took me to dinner to get away from Mum. More for him than me, but hey it was good food."

"Where did you go?"

"His Mum's. He needed to talk to her. I played with my cousins. They are so little. All under five years old. Wanna work on homework?" I asked after a moment of silence.

She nodded and went to retrieve it. We worked into the night until the clock struck midnight. Riny had changed into her nightgown, a pale orange with a monkey image on it stopping at her mid thigh, and red booty shorts. Her feet were covered with knee high socks that were white. I dressed myself in a pair of thin shorts and a thin baggy shirt. The two of us, finished out the remaining Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration homework, then it just left Defense. That was just practice anyway, which we both had done during our break.

We laid on the floor, talking about a range of things, including what we thought we would experience at Derby Hills. The clock struck two, but I barely heard it. I was too sleepy to care and with Riny nested right under my chin, it felt prefect. Someone placed a blanket on us, but I didn't open my eyes to check who it was.

"Goodnight you two," the voice said, and then it went away, closing the door with it.

The next morning, we awoke to a plate of food that seemed just put there. It was still sizzling and I ravenously turned to my stomach to get up. Sitting on the floor, we ate breakfast and laughed that we slept so soundly and comfortably on the hard wooden floor.

We arrived to Hogsmeade later that day around seven in the evening. During dinner that night, Jessie was seated beside me talking about her break at her parent's. She said all they did was fight, which made me smile.

"That's all mine did too!" I munched on the pudding in front of me and watched her face spread in another smile.

"I heard a little rumor from Miss Raven over there on the train," she said pointing over at Riny.

"What would that be?"

"That you meet your dad. You're real Dad." Looking at her, I nodded but spoke no more on the subject. The Headmaster rose after a minute or so.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Now everyone has heard about the American Exchange program that is being offered for the next school year. Students who are currently in years five and six were discussed, by the staff, for selection based on who signed up for interest last month. Some of you have indeed met the requirements and your parents have paid, partial or full. Each house has at least two representatives, while Gryffindor and Hufflepuff have three, bringing the total of ten students going into the exchange program.

"In the Muggle world, students travel aboard for the duration of the academic year and remain in the United States for their holidays. This is a hard task to come to. A small wizard school in Germany sent three students four years ago and those students were very happy with their experiences.

"Now, as I stated, there are ten chosen students. When I call your name, please rise and accept your participation. Should you wish to not partake in the program, having now thought on it, you may chose to not go. The choice is completely yours.

"Fifth years, Mister Timothy Baker of Slytherin House and Miss Chelsea Brookshin of Gryffindor House, please come up."

The Slytherin had dark brown hair, tossed back by his constant hand pushing it back, and brown square glasses that made his face smaller than it was. He seemed a bit confused at his name being called but he walked up towards the front of the staff dining table and took a seat in one of the ten seats that had appeared. Miss Brookshin was a short Irish student, whom I had helped teach a rather difficult spell for her last year. It was hard to see what her expression was by her curly blonde hair, but there was her smile that was shone when she turned and took seat number two.

"Sixth years, Miss Rebecca Gerogie of Hufflepuff House and Mister Jackson Granger of Gryffindor House, please come up."

I stood up, shocked, but not surprised. Miss Gerogie was staring at her friends who were smiling at her.

"Me?" She said with delight. Her closest friend was pushing her out of her seat while the others were shooing her too.

"Yes, you! Now come on, we got to show those Americans what we do," I said loudly, offering my hand for support. She took it and we walked up to our seats, three and four respectfully.

"Fifth years, Miss Jessica Henry of Gryffindor House, and Mister Alan Kelly of Hufflepuff House, please come up and take your seat," continued the Headmaster.

I had arrived at my seat when the Headmaster called Jessie name, and those around her, were fuming I could tell. That meant all Gryffindor's were called. Boy they are so pissed! Jessie claimed the seat next to me, shock covering her face. Crossing my leg over my other at the ankle, I listened to the next four names.

"Sixth year, Mister Joseph Nell of Slytherin House, please come up."

Well that got Slytherin their picks.

"Fifth year, Mister Daniel Otton of Ravenclaw House, please come up"

Okay, that leaves one Ravenclaw and one Hufflepuff left. Glancing at Riny, I knew she would be called. She was smiling at me when I drew my attention back to the final two names.

"Sixth years, Mister Justin Snow of Hufflepuff House and Miss Regina Wells of Ravenclaw House, please come up and take the final two seats," concluded the Headmaster with a smile upon his face.

Justin Snow was a tall young man, with swept-back blond hair and a piercing blues eyes. We had done many potions together last year as partner, but I never took much notice of the male before. He and Riny took the last seats as applause rang out through Great Hall. Riny waved at me from seat 10, I was at seat 4, and we just laughed. Who would have thought we go to America together? Well we did!

The Headmaster asked us ten to go into the side chamber for further instruction. We went but I waited for Riny. She skipped happily to my side. The Slytherin's instantly went to each other's side and they lead the way down. Down there, stood four people. One was an older man dressed in a suit, a reporter with her photographer, and behind them, stood Harry.

Our eyes meet but I knew to shut up that moment concerning my true background.

"Mr. Thomas how wonderful of you to come say hello to your future students," said the Headmaster.

"Yes, a variety of students." His eyes scanned each of us for a moment before he spoke up again. "Good! We have picked ours too, but we will need a visit as we have for you."

"Understood, kind Sir. If Hogwarts wasn't a boarding school, it would be difficult to organize this. Now, these are the selected, we will need to discuss a few of the forms that need to be filled out as well as information on your host families."

From there, I zoned out a bit. Mum hadn't explained this to me yet, but I felt not at all inclined to paying attention. When the Headmaster said that some had already paid in full, I was certain that I was one of them. It seemed that about four of us were paid in full but I was unsure about the other three. Harry looked at me from time to time and for the most part he remained out the conversation. When he was suppose to, he spoke briefly and quickly.

"When you are at Derby Hills, you are more than welcome to see me if you are feeling a bit alone. This is our first year and with your experiences we wish to continue for later years. I assume you know who I am, but I am Harry Potter, Head of the Defensive Magic Department. In America, things are different than here. First thing you will notice is the accent. Students and some staff have a slight Boston accent since the city is less than ten miles away. We are not located on the coast but we are close enough. Once enrolled at Derby Hills, I will be your main advisor or like Head of House. I understand all of you are in different Houses here, but I must beg you set those feelings aside. At Derby Hills we don't have Houses, if you will. We have grades, similar to the years here. You will be with primarily the junior and senior classes depending on your currently year now."

Harry sat back down and Mr. Thomas stepped up.

"Thank you Harry! Now..."

The man continued to talk for about thirty minutes, which nothing I would recall later. Everything I had been told during Easter break before going to Riny's house. The man finished up and smiled big.

"I can't wait to see you in the fall!"

We clapped and rose to leave. Riny wrapped her arm around my waist and we whispered our ideas for surviving America. Behind me Jessie walked but I could tell she was not feeling well.

"Jessie? Are you okay?" Riny asked sensing something wrong. Jessie shook her head and began to shake.

"Crap, Jessie come on! Now!"

Trying to rush Jessie out of the corridor, and through the Great Hall, proved harder than I had thought it would be. We made it almost to the lining of the tree but then she transformed the moment we got in the shine of the rising moon.

"Jessie!" I shouted but I was thrown backward against the castle wall. But she no longer heard me. She only heard hear me scream at her. Jessie advanced on me, but suddenly there was a wave of screaming behind me. Multiple students had followed us out and now they stood gaping at Jessie, who had advanced more in our direction.

"Jessica Henry! You are YOU! NOT THAT CREATURE!"I roared.

Something must have snapped because Jessie stopped and just stared at me. I drew my wand and tried to show her I would defend if she attacked me, but I was forsaken a moment later. A stupid student sent a stupefy curse at her.

"That is a human being!" I shouted at the dumbass.

"That's a monster Jackson!" She screamed back.

My teeth gritted at the ignorant student. There was a roar and I need not turn to aim my wand. I shot a weak blocking spell and ordered everyone inside. No one moved.

"NOW OR YOU WILL DIE AND I WON'T BE STOPPING HER!"

Some the students took my threat, but others remained. Finally to prove how dangerous she could get, I lifted the spell a bit and they gasped in fright. My spell was lost for a second as I grinned at their stupidity. Jessie had got within an arm's length from the stupid student who screamed. Shouting a spell, I fling Jessie into the forest, panting as I did so. For such a small girl, she was rather heavy as a werewolf.

"Mr. Granger, we will take care of this. Please go inside," said Professor McGonagall. She patted my back and turned me to the door. The students who remained stared at me with praise and admiration.

"WHAT?" I shouted walking by them, Riny closely behind me. No one answered.

*dot*

I stared at the packet in front of me and wondered why the bloody hell I had so many papers to fill out. There were like twenty pages I need to fill out, most of which said the same thing a few times, but in different words. Lots of consent and compliance orders while we are away were the bulk of the papers.

I hadn't yet begun but Riny was quickly filling out her packet beside me. The other selected students had somewhat started too, but Jessie was just playing with hers. Turning back to mine, I let out my held breath and picked up my pen.

_**Today's Date**__: April 17_

_**Full Name**__: Jackson James Granger  
__**Preferred Name**__: Jack Granger_

_**Address**__: 597 Murberry Road, London, England_

Below this line read my mailing address which was already filled in.

_**Mailing Address**__:  
Mr. and Mrs. Arthur and Elizabeth Jenkins  
2656 East Market Avenue  
Derby, Massachusetts_

_**Parent/Guardian Name(s) and Relationship**__:  
Ronald and Hermione Weasley, stepfather and mother_

_**Date & place of Birth**__:  
May 3, 2002; St. Mungo's Hospital, London England_

_**Education**__:  
Irving Preparatory Academy, London, England, ages 5-10  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, age 10-present_

_**Name of Doctor**__:  
Dr. Alexander Clair, St. Mungo's Hospital, London, England_

_**Name of Dentist**__:_

_**Other Medical professionals**__:_

_**Height and weight**__: 1.73m, 54.50 kg  
__**Hair and eye color**__: Brown hair and green eyes_

_**Sibling's names and ages**__: N/A_

The next two questions confused me. Did I put Harry or Ron as my father? Doing what was best, I did what everyone assumed I would put. No needed to drag Harry into this yet.

_**Names of maternal grandparents**__: John and Jane Granger  
__**Name of paternal grandparents**__: Arthur and Molly Weasley_

_**Parent's Contract Information**__: Hermione Weasley, Ministry of Magic (MOM), Department of Magical Cooperation, Senior Undersecretary to Mr. Abel. 12 years in position._

The next line already filled in. Peeking on Riny's page, it read the same.

_**Emergency Contact While in America**__: Harry Potter _

"What?" She asked as I returned to my page.

"Nothing," I commented filling in the next line.

_**Special Talents**__: spell casting, Defense against the Dark Arts, quick and light on my feet._

_**Activities**__: Member of Gryffindor Quidditch House team; Reserve Seeker Year 1-3, Varsity Seeker since Year 4; Valediction, Year 2 to present; Winner of the Inner-Scholastic Potion Study, during my fourth year_

I sighed as I flipped the page and saw I had only done one page, its front and back. Next was just the signing of my name to a bunch of paper consenting that I would:

_Use the internet responsibly; obey school and public rules; abstain from drug or alcohol use; take preventive measure to keep my magic in check; ensure that any and all magic done is not seen by a Muggle;_ and more that I stopped reading and just signed.

There was so much and I honestly I didn't want to read it. I assumed that what everyone else was doing.


	9. Welcome to the Family

Chapter 9: Welcome to the Family

The summer was over for us and I was happy to finally be able to wear my shorts. The others around us were glaring with strange looks. It must be that we were ten teenagers all standing around looking innocent as we could, with several trucks and backpacks at our feet. Professor McGonagall had accompanied us to the airport as well as a Ministry official.

"Everyone, your plane leaves in an hour and they are boarding now. Please represent our school with pride. All of you are showing that we are just as they are. That is the purpose of the exchange program. Remember once you land, you must stay together as a group until you get to the hotel. Your host family will pick you put at the hotel at the designated time allotted to them in the morning. I am placing Mr. Granger and Mr. Snow in charge of the group. Listen to them please!"

We nodded at Professor McGonagall. The Ministry official stepped up, drawing us closer to him.

"And remember _no_ magic at all while you in the public view of Muggles!"

We nodded again, but the two Slytherins looks unappreciatively at him. _Right,_ I thought, _they will naturally listen to the Minister official!_

Each of us picked up our bags/purses/truck and went toward to the gate. I looked back at Professor McGonagall who was waving at us. It would be the last time I would see her in the formal teaching setting as she was retiring after sending us off to America. She was happily crying. Once everyone but myself had gone through the gate, I turned handed my ticket over. I stood behind a gossipy pair of America girls who exchanged their delight over the recent Hollywood movie released in London.

It was something about a man named Johnny Depp, but I didn't have a clue who that was. From their conversation, it was clearly a big deal. I listened until I was directed away from them and to my seat. Riny had already been seated and had a pair of headphone in her ears. It was one of those Muggle devices, an – iPod? – I think, but I'm not too sure. Jessie took the other side beside me having traded with another student.

"Hey, you look really cool with two girls on your arms!" She said turning herself in her seat. I nodded and looked around. Indeed there was an older man with his young wife turning in his seat looking at us.

"Remember the good old days Sir! You used to get this!" I called watching his face get red. His wife slapped his shoulder and demanded to know if what I meant was true. I didn't know if it was, but when they began arguing, I assumed it had. I reach over and brought my arms behind each girl's neck and laid back.

"What are you doing?" Asked Riny, eyeing Jessie with humor.

"I don't know, but I am one lucky guy!"

"Hey! Granger, look up!" It was Miss Brookshin. She had a camera in her hands and was eagerly pointing at the three of us. "Can I take your photo? Please? I want to send a newsletter to everyone back at school for Christmas. It would be great to have a photo of you three."

"Sure," said Jessie, leaning closer to me, from my left.

"Hey, Jessica…. Wanna?" said Riny suddenly. "Chelsea, hold on! Want to?"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly before I could resister what the women around me were doing; Riny and Jessie quickly puckered their lips and kissed the sides of my cheeks while Miss Brookshin snapped her camera away.

"See was that too bad?" Riny said sitting back in her seat. Jessie just sat back down as I tried to get two pairs of lipstick off my cheek. Damn girls and their makeup! Riny's was a smoky blue, while Jessie wore a faint red.

After more chatter, the plane was finally ready to go. We all held hands as we ascending, eagerly waiting for the cabin to decompress.

We were on our way to America … and I awaited the truth that I would find from my father.

*dot*

The hotel was an elegant upscale one that had bellboys and people actually waiting on us. We were told that we were to be divided up by gender to three rooms. All the girls would be together in one room since there were four evenly. That would be interesting, but I never got to see their expressions as they walked off with a female escort. I was paired with Baker, the Slytherin first picked, and Otton, the Ravenclaw. Snow had the other two and we were escorted by two men to our rooms. The rooms were next to one another, so I traded Nell so that I wouldn't have to be with Baker all night. Plus it got them back together as they whined about it. There were two beds and a couch in the room. Snow and Kelly took the beds while I placed my things next to the couch. I sat down and judged that I would have a hard time sleeping.

"Hey, thanks for trading! We didn't want to be with him," said Snow while he got out his toiletries to place in the bathroom.

"No problem. I know they are involved, if you know what I mean!"

"Maybe we should go save Daniel!" Snow exclaimed from the bathroom.

"He is frightened of the Slytherin boys. I'll go get him," said Kelly after a minute.

Once Kelly had left, I asked Snow if I could share the bed with him, since there would be four of us.

"Yeah. That's fine. I'm not gay or anything and since you were all on Riny and Jessie, I figure you aren't either!"

"Thanks. This couch will mess me up."

After Otton was brought over and we decided where to eat, we went to get the girls only to find they were gone. We went downstairs and learned they were taken to a restaurant as a treat by the school. Waiting for Baker and Nell, we went and joined them twenty minutes later.

"Hey, boys!" Called out Riny as we approached.

People were switching seats until we were all settled in a seat we were comfortable with. We all sat at two tables, which Riny, Jessie, Snow, and I shared one. The second table was shared by the others.

"So, what you think so far," asked Snow taking a large fork and stabbing the cheesy fries with it.

"It's almost as good as London," said Riny, following in Snow's suit and eating the food before us. Jessie nodded and finished up her salad. I nodded and we broke out in conversation about our family.

Riny told us about her fathers and how it was such a scandal with her father came out to the wizarding world. I mean, Mr. Wells has very high influence over people in the Ministry and to have a homosexual at such a high level shocking many people. He certainly didn't show it publicly. Snow spoke about his mother and her sold-out American concert tour which would be stopping in Derby for a one around Halloween. We would be allowed to go if we wanted, but he would maintain the good grades to get us free tickets to go. He said that his father was always bringing home women ranging in age.

"Mum doesn't care either. She and Dad had a row because she was sleeping with one of the entourage."

"I don't want to talk about my parents," said Jessie, setting her knife down and eyeing me with concern.

"Why?" Asked Snow. "You are so nice! There is always something good about people. Well minus my parents! Come on, out with it." He smiled big at her and it seemed to melt away her demons a bit.

"My parents are together but not at the same time. My Dad worked for a fisherman's wharf during the years after the war. When my mom got pregnant with me, Dad had mistakenly made a deal with a man who was a werewolf. He attacked my Mum one night before I was born and the virus spread to me. I was born like this. I hate it!"

We stared at her in disbelief. Wow, the Headmaster was right; there was little they could do.

"Jessie, why didn't you tell someone?"

"I couldn't," she answered to Riny. "I was taken to the Ministry for most of my childhood then I went to Hogwarts where Mum and Dad didn't have to worry about me. All they care about it my baby sister. They never taught me to control it and they certainly never put aside time for me to deal with . Nor did the Ministry but it was either let it happen or get killed. Now they are in the mists of a divorce because they are stressing too much about me."

"That seems to like so many couples now. The war bought people together but now everyone is breaking apart," said Justin looking over at the others. "Jessie, it's not your fault. Thing happen, but surely no one has tried to kill you."

I looked down in shame. The memory of that night still scarred me and I was scared to say anything. Excusing myself for the restroom, I went outside instead. There I let the summer breeze cascade around me and let my mind lose itself in thought. Inside I was fighting a battle over what I had done. I didn't know it had been Jessie, but now I thought back on it, the signs were there as clear as day had been here only a few hours ago.

Jessie went missing a lot and I could have helped her. She wouldn't have been so alone.

"Jack?" I looked up at Riny. She was smiling at me. "Come back in. You're the leader, we need you."

"How am to be a leader when I almost – you know!" I had to stop myself as a Muggle family approached.

"We did what we had to," she said watching her words too. "That is in the past. Come enjoy dinner with our classmates, before we are all separated again!"

Taking her hand, she lead me back in, but I stopped before turning the corner to the table.

"Anytime you need a friend, alright?" said Snow to Jessie. She was staring longingly in his eyes and then suddenly she leaned forward. I took that moment to pull Riny around the corner. Snow and Jessie snapped apart in a second's time.

"So, wanna head back and play some game, guys?" I asked of the others. They nodded except the Slytherins and Miss Georgie. Heading back we entered our room and quickly Snow brought out a deck of cards.

"Poker anyone?" he suggested holding the cards like a trophy. "Strip poker?" he dared eyeing the girls with interest.

"Justin!" Shouted Jessie, clearly embarrassed. Riny just eyes him with rage that I have never seen before. Something seemed awful about the look but I let it go as I turned to him, thinking how I could take advantage of this too. Come on…. I am male!

"Justin, that's not cool, but if we make limits, then I'll stay," said Miss Brookshin. I somewhat agreed, but who knew the innocent Hufflepuff was this way. I stood up, briefly wondered what else he was into.

"Okay, rules; the person gets to pick the article of clothing — I knew you wouldn't like that Snow!— and the girls don't have to take their bras off nor our underwear for any of us."

"Deal Granger!" Said Snow after a moment's thought on it.

So for two hours, we laughed and cried at Snow's idea. I watched as on the first hand, Jessie lost and removed her left sock. Next I lost, and I too removed a sock. It went in a circle, until we all took Snow out by betting against him and making him lose. He removed his shirt on the first time.

"Why be modest? We aren't in school and there aren't any teachers around."

On the next round I lost and removed my shirt, placing it next to my socks. Riny was currently without her skirt and her bracelets, but her shirt was so long that it covered her underwear. Jessie had withdraw after removing her shorts, clearly too embarrassed. Miss Brookshin was ready to win the next round having only lost her socks. Once the digital clock read eleven p.m. we gathered our removed clothing. For Snow and me, we put on our pajama bottoms while the girls dressed. Miss Brookshin went back to her room after giving everyone a goodnight hug. Otton and Kelly had been seated on the couch the whole time reading, while we had played. Snow asked if Jessie and Riny were going to stay. We looked at them, in a moment's notice, both girls jumped on mine and Snow's bed.

"I guess so," said Snow, eyeing Jessie with heat in his eyes. At midnight, all six of us were laying in our bed; Kelly and Otton in one, while us four lay in a tangled mess. Riny and Jessie were in the middle of the bed, them being small helped for us tall males. Before I closed my eyes, Snow had his hand up to get a high-five. I smirked at him and lightly slapped it verifying the idea of the girls in our bed. Wrapping my arm around Riny, I settled into a sleep. Sometime during the night, I felt something stirring and it was Riny shaking me awake.

"Look!" She whispered pointing at Snow and Jessie. They were very close and Snow's hand was under Jessie's shirt. "I'm not very tired. Wanna get a late ice cream?"

I nodded and we rose from the bed. Lightly, I grabbed a shirt for myself, and throwing one of mine to her, we left to the lobby. Arriving in just our pajamas, we ordered a small dessert. It was four in the morning and despite the cramped sleeping, we felt very rested. Riny hadn't put her hair up in its usual up do yet, so I took the moment to brush my fingers through it. Gently pulling it down wrapped in my fist, her head jerked back and I longingly kissed her. There was no one in view of us. We were seated in a secluded area. While I brought my hand up to caress her cheek, I let her hair go and brought my hand to her thigh.

"Please," I begged inching my fingers closer….

"I don't know," she moaned against my cheek. "We're in public."

"Not the whole way but you know…."

Her fingers were resting on my pajama bottoms and while I attempted to lead them to the hole in my pants, she didn't move.

"Can I?" I whispered so quietly that I thought I had only thought it.

Riny quietly nibbled at my ear, giving me the permission. Slowly but surely I inched closer and closer until my fingers were hidden by her nightgown. My fingers reached the thin fabric of her lacy underwear from her shorts and then they ventured more. She grabbed my shirt in protest but she didn't stop me. My fingers were right there and she let out a silent moan that was barely heard even from my mere inches from her. She kissed me again and I felt her sliding off the seat.

"Shit," I whispered catching her before she went under the table. Seating her again, I laughed and cleaned off my hand.

"That was certainly a surprise," she said pushing her hair back.

A young Manager came up to use and asked for ID, which we showed. It was our student passports and he frowned at us. "You two should be in bed!" He snapped like he was the boss of us. We knew that he was just watching over us, but having seen Snow and Jessie in such an intimate manner, we didn't want to interrupt the tenderness that Snow was giving Jessie. Standing up, we left back to my room. Quickly, we laid back down, but I was so uncomfortable that I retreated to the couch. Mumbling under my breath, I settled myself to sleep while Riny walked over and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Jack," she said lighting pushing aside my bangs.

"Goodnight Riny," and with that Riny turned back and laid next to Jessie who was still wrapped in Snow's arms.

*dot*

It was nine-thirty and someone was making a loud noise, keeping me from falling into a deeper sleep. While I fought with myself to find who was doing it, I sat up and looked around. No one was there except Snow, who was busying himself on a computer typing away like a mad man.

"Hey man! Sleep well over there?" He smiled as he looked up from the screen.

"No, but it was too crowded," I said standing up and stretching my limbs. From what I could tell Otton and Kelly and their stuff was gone. "Where did they go?"

"Oh, their host families got them about thirty minutes ago. Ours aren't here yet. We are going with the Jenkins family. They paired a few of us up. I could care less since I got two sisters anyway. Boy am I glad to be rid of those chatty two. Here read this. It's the family bio."

Snow handed me a single piece of paper. There was also a small photo that went with it.

_Hello Jack and Justin! _

_We are the Jenkins and we want to formally introduce you to our family at ten-thirty today. We know that you are in different Houses at Hogwarts, but we hope that this union will bring a better understanding for us, as well as you. _

_First off, let's go over some names. My husband is Arthur and he works for the Fire Department here in Derby. Sometimes he does work in Boston, but most times he stays close to home. We have three children: Matthew, Mackenzie, and Melissa. I know all Ms! Matthew is the oldest child, and attends university in Boston. Currently he is senior and is home rarely since he is busy with medical school. Mackenzie is going to be a senior with you two! Melissa is twelve and goes to middle school. _

_We were told a little about you before I wrote this so we hope that the rooms we set up for you both work and are to your likings. Can't wait to meet you both! _

_(Signed) Elizabeth Jenkins_

"Three seniors at the same time?"

"Yep! Come on, I think some of the others are leaving too."

Snow and I left our room to see the host-family for the Slytherins were there and Miss Brookshin was happily shaking hands with an older couple. We turned back into our room to quickly finish packing our belonging. I checked the bathroom for Snow's toiletries and found he had left his toothpaste. Folding our clothing into our suitcases, we gather our stuff and went downstairs to the lobby to wait. At ten-fifteen, a small girl resembling the one in the photo in my hand came into our view.

"Daddy? What were their names?"

"Jackson and Justin. Remember they will have a British accent," said a man behind her. This man was about forty-four years old, graying hair and a faint scar on his upper cheek. His smile was infectious when he spotted us. We stood up and shook his hand as he approached.

"No need boys. For this year, you are a part of our family. Come. Let's get you two home." Before leaving, Mr. Jenkins had to check us out before we were permitted to go. With that cleared, we went to a large white car that seemed too big for him.

"Do you what kind of car that is?" asked the small girl, whom I assumed was Melissa.

"No," I answered truthfully.

"It's a Lincoln Navigator. It's Daddy's for work! He's a fireman. Oh excuse me! I need some help."

I helped her by holding her dress down while she climbing into her seat. Snow took the seat beside her while I took the front. Mr. Jenkins loaded up the luggage into the back.

"Ready?" He asked with excitement. We nodded. "I want to let you know that Lizzy has got a meal for you two tonight. Matt is home for the summer until a few weeks."

"And Mackenzie? I read that she is a senior too," said Justin from the backseat.

"Yes, Kinzie is too. She's rebellious one. Fiery type."

"Kenny is not," protested Melissa from the back. "Sissy is awesome! She helps me with homework."

On the ride to the Jenkins, we passed beautiful homes for the wealthy. There were a few that reminded me of home, but I didn't let my mind wonder too much.

"We are here," said Mr. Jenkins, after the twenty minute drive.

The house was a typical New England home with a garden in the front, where a thin woman knelt tending to a small bush. Having heard the car approach she stood up and removed the straw hat from her head.

"Hello! Melissa go get Matt and Kenny!" Mrs. Jenkins has a huge smile in her face and shook each of our hands. "You two look so different but come in, please. It's a bit humid out."

We followed Mrs. Jenkins into a stunning house. Snow and I just gasped at the wonderful home, we would live in. Hearing our host-mother calling our names up the wide set staircase to the left of the entrance, she pointed us to our rooms on the second landing. Mine was at the end of the hall by a circular window overlooking East Market Avenue. It was a beautiful room. Way better than my own back at home. The windows were ceiling to floor in length and the walls were painted in a scarlet red with a faint blue border at the mid-wall. The curtains that blew in the light wind were a light blue, set mostly in the seashore theme of the room.

Mrs. Jenkins asked me to get settled in, which I began to do. While I unpacked my jeans, shirts, and undergarments, I felt something odd around me. Trying to ignore it, I turned and looked around the room. Nothing was there, but I was so sure something was watching me from afar. Taking another peek around out the window, I closed it for safe measure. The wind stopped but I still had the ceiling fan going. My bed was a twin size bed that was outfitted with Gryffindor items. I saw my blanket from home was laying on the top. Having never packed it, I wonderful how it got here. Under the blankets and sheets were two fluffy pillows that were outfitted with maroon sheets. I laid down and stared at the ceiling of my new bed.

I let my mind drift into a sleep and before I knew it, it was dinnertime. Mr. Jenkins had gone to the store earlier and bought us some British cuisine items so we would feel more at home.

"Boys, is there a certain way you want to be referred as?" He asked us as he scooped some mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"Nope. Justin is fine with me, but if you keep calling me Snow, I will call you Rain!" Snow nudged my shoulder with his fist and I smirked.

"Fine Justin, then! I prefer Jack," I answered Mr. Jenkins. "I was raised to be formal you know," I said back to Snow. The older female our age looked at us and smiled.

"Justin and Jack. Are you brothers?"

"No. I was born in May and Justin, you were born—"

"March 23. There is no way we are related! Dude is too prefect! I get lower grades then this fool. Beats me; every test no matter how hard I study. Yet he never studies!" Snow was "digging" in the meal while I ate quietly and was a bit neater than him. It goes to show how different we were.

"I study, just not when you see me!"

"Whatever Rain!"

As we continued our meal, I felt for the time happy to be enjoying a family meal. Snow— Justin— and I enjoyed our first night with Jenkins family, listening to tales of their relatives, and telling them about ours. Kinzie couldn't keep her eyes off me but I was sure it was my cute smile that won her off. At eight o'clock, I retired to bed, feeling very exhausted from the day's events.

"Rest up. We'll get your school supplies later this week, once we get you settled," said Mrs. Jenkins.

Before she left, I asked her a question. "What do you like to be called, Mrs. Jenkins?"

She seemed shocked by my manners but she softened her expression. "For you and Justin, either Mom or Lizzy. I would like either, but I understand if you aren't comfortable calling me Mom. Have a good night."

I nodded at her and turned over, closing my eyes and smiling in my sleep. This was the start to a new year at school. Me and Snow— Justin— were going to have lots of fun.


	10. The Past Never Forgotten

Chapter 10: The Past Never Forgotten

*dot*

It was a bright early morning when I woke up the next day. I was ready to go buy my school supplies but Lizzy insisted we wait a few more days. Rather than stay locked up in the house, I took a stroll around the neighborhood. There were lots of kids on this block as well as the adjacent block to the north, _Perry Street, _who were wizards_. _The two streets were connected by an alley way that held a small park right in the middle. Surprised by it, I went to see how big it was and learned it was a park for small children under ten years old. One small pair of kids were kicking a ball back and forth between one another, while another pair of little boys were running around playing tag. I walked around them and to the swings. My knees were practically in my ears it felt, but I felt fine about it. I just crossed my legs under me; they were hanging so low anyway. In my jacket pocket was a small book that I had brought with me. Opening it, I let the day pass by. Once in awhile one of the children would kick it too far and it would land around me.

"Here you go sweetie," I said to the young girl rolling it back to her.

"Thanks, Mister!" Then she was off to playing again.

There were parents and guardians here too, all it felt were watching me. I understood though. I was a stranger to their neighborhood and it would only be right for that notion. Wouldn't I do the same if my child were out in public? One mother walked over to me, after I returned to a bench nearby.

"Excuse me, but what's your name? I don't remember seeing you around before," she asked.

"Oh. I'm Jackson. I live with the Jenkins family."

"Lizzy is always so nice about watching kids. You seem a bit old for the foster system," she said quietly sitting down beside me.

"The what?" I asked unsure what she meant by that. _Foster system?_

"You know Child Welfare Services!"

"No, no. I'm not in that!" I quickly said. "I'm from London. Apart of an exchange program."

The mother looked at me in surprise. "Oh! I see. I am truly sorry for assuming. We are that type too! There are many children like that, you see. Over there—" She pointed at an older Hispanic couple, playing with a girl "—The Martinez family are as well as the Yi family down the road. Most children around here are."

I nodded and looked around trying to avoid her view.

"Well it was nice to meet you Jackson. Enjoy your stay."

The woman left and I felt somewhat at ease by the sudden conversation. There were others now that I looked who were eyeing me closely. I didn't understand why. Nothing about my appearance was deemed I felt a bad person. I had put on blue dress shorts and a white buttoned-up short sleeved t-shirt that was most of the way buttoned. Standing to leave the same little girl kicked the ball to me again. Only this time, I rolled it back without another word.

"Bye-bye Mister!" I heard her call but I didn't turn around. Mum would have been so pissed. Walking down the road to a local grocery store, I found Kinzie fast at work.

"Hey you! I see you got up finally!"

Kinzie was a fiery red-head and a temper to match. She was a little shorter than me, but I only asked her where the biscuits were.

"Do you mean _yours_ or ours?"

"What do you mean?"

Kinzie laughed. "Okay. Mom needs to teach you about American food. From what I know, what you call a biscuit, we call a cookie?"

"Cookie, right. That is what I want." I hoped that what I meant. She lead me to an aisle that was lined with all the types of biscuits— _cookies_— my heart couldn't just stare at one packet but all of the different kinds. There were chocolate ones, chunky ones, M&Ms types, and more. My mind could barely contain itself. Grabbing a blue rectangle box with the name _Oreo_s on it, I walked to the front and waited. Here the cashier looked at me funny but took my money from me.

"Hun, you only need four ninety-two for this. Take this back."

The cashier handed me back the twenty, and kept the five dollar bill, then handed me three bronze coins and a small silver coin. Confused, I asked her what they were.

"The brown ones are pennies and the other is a nickel. I have people behind you. Stop being foolish!"

She rushed me away and I just stared at the money in my hand. _Okay for the brown are pennies and the silver is a nickel. So then the pennies are worth 1 cent and the nickel 5 cents._

Returning home, I asked Lizzy to explain the money to me. Justin showed up just in time to hear the lesson too. Lizzy withdrew different bills and coins from her purse and asked to identify which ones we knew. Justin pointed the pennies, all sets of the silver coins and two of the bills, the five and the one dollar bill. I pointed the twenty and five dollar bills, the pennies, and the nickel, but I didn't understand that were three different silver coins.

"The biggest is a quarter, worth twenty-five cent. The medium one is a nickel, like Jackson said, worth five cent. The smallest, is the dime, worth ten cents. Make sense?"

We nodded and she returned to finishing dinner. There was a pleasant aroma around the kitchen around five-thirty. Mr. Jenkins came home for work and Matt finally left his bedroom. Once we were gathered around the table, Lizzy bought out the Hawaiian pork chops, the sides of corn husks and bread rolls, as well as there was two apple pies in the middle of the table.

Kinzie and Justin talked about school activities while I listened closer to them. Everyone seemed to be off in their own worlds. We finished up and went to bed. Tomorrow we were going to buy our school supplies. Tomorrow was July 27th and we were so ready. In the morning Lizzy rounded us up in the SUV and we went on our way. Once at the store, Kinzie left with her own cart, dragging us boys with her.

"Remember young lady, only needs!"

"Yeah, yeah!" But Kinzie lead us through aisles of people, grabbing pens, paper, notebooks, and binders for her collection of things. We each grabbed an arm full unsure how much we would need. We wandered from her a bit, finding the clothing section and a backpack each. I chose a simple blue backpack without the bulky size while Justin picked a black messenger bag. While we eyed the clothing, we picked out an outfit, earning those around us stares. While I waited in line to pay, Kinzie appeared at my elbow.

"What you got there?" She asked peeking in my cart.

"A backpack and a pair of jean, and two shirts. You?"

I glanced in her cart and my jaw dropped. Apart from her supplies, she had included a several pairs of jeans, about four graphic shirts, a huge purse that was pale green, a series of socks in different colors, as well a small bag that was stapled. How much would that all cost?!

"That a tablet; Apple brand. But I had to pay back in the electronics."

"I see, so how does one use that thing?" I asked placing my few items in the conveyer belt. Kinzie grabbed the plastic divider and set her things on the belt after mine were set. The cashier began to ring up my things and informed me that my total was twenty-one twenty-eight. Staring at the money in my hand, I handed over the twenty dollar bill, a single one dollar, a large silver coin and three pennies.

The cashier counted it quickly and handed me my receipt. I had completed my first ever purchase and not looked stupid! I felt well. Waiting for Kinzie to finish, we had to wait on Justin. He had busy himself by chatting to a pair of American girls, who loved his accent.

"Hey Jack, you have got to meet Abby and Giselle—"But I grabbed him by the collar, not wanting to meet Abby or Giselle. They watched after us as we left the store.

I pushed him through the line and we returned to Kinzie's side. That night I couldn't help but toss and turn in bed. The whole time I was asleep, images of a happy family surround a picnic in a meadow. There was me, but I looked older, if not by just a few years. There was Harry, he was smiling and holding Hermione tight as we observed a small little girl.

This little girl looked just like me in every way. Brown hair, and stunning emerald eyes stared back at me.

"_I'm coming_" she said but I awoke, sitting up so fast I nearly feel out of bed.

"What the bloody hell?" I panted, trying to recollect myself, trying to make sense of my dream. _What that my future? Was that how we are meant to be?_

I tried to ignore the feeling, but I only fought with myself to get back to sleep. Around daybreak, I finally fell into a deep enough sleep that I slept half of the morning away.

A month later, it was the first day of school, and Lizzy was up at six a.m. preparing our lunches.

"Jack?"

I turned the corner yawning, still wearing my boxer shorts. I could see she had four bags with our names on them.

"What are we having?"

"Well you are all having a ham sandwich, with peanut butter crackers, a cup of fruit, and lastly a small drink."

Nodding, I accepted the cereal bowl I was given and poured in some milk. At six-thirty-nine, Justin walked in asking the same as I did. Kinzie and Melissa were up and dressed by seven-ten. Once loaded in, we first stopped at the Derby Middle School, where Melissa was happily waving at her friends as she got out. We went to the high school next and here, I froze.

"Jack, go on," encouraged Lizzy. "I'll be back around four. Look for Kenny if you need help or Mr. Potter."

With a nod, I turned to the strange place called Derby Hills High School. To my left and right, were lots of witches and wizards around my age. It was strange seeing only older students. I expected a first year to pop out but none did. It was just age 14 and above here. I walked in and just stopped. Behind me a boy pushed me forward so he could pass. Pushing myself to the wall, I tried to make sense of everything. The girls here wore the shortest of things, completely different than at Hogwarts where we had our uniforms. Some of the boys wore skinny jeans, but I was shocked by the amount of Muggle items in their hands. Nearly every one of them had a small object in their hand, talking or clicking the buttons furiously.

"Students, please make your way to the cafeteria for your fall semester schedules. Thank you," said a voice over the speakers. Attempting to not step on anyone, I made my way into the large room, I assumed was the cafeteria. Here there were loads of students just as the ones in the hall. There were long lines at the _S_s and _M_s, but I took my place at the _H/G_ line.

"Name young man?" asked the women sticking her hand into a box like thing that held many pieces of paper.

"Jackson Granger," I answered quietly. Hurriedly, she picked through it then withdrew a single piece of paper.

"Here you go. Mr. Granger, please go to the counselors suite. They need to speak with the Hogwarts students."

Turning, I tried to remember where that was based on the mental map of the school in my head. Finally I asked a person who was standing around helping students in the right direction.

"Down F hall, then it's the last door before the next hall. Yes?" She turned to me as I stood frozen.

"I have to go somewhere, but—" I slowly handed her my schedule and she smiled sweetly at me.

"This way Mr. Granger. I'll show you." I followed the woman down a hall to a door. "In there please. The others should be there too. Mr. Potter will come to collect you at eight twenty."

"Thank you ma'am."

Turning the doorknob, I saw Riny was already there as was everyone else but Justin. A moment later, he entered the small room and sighed loudly.

"So Rain, you forgot me!" Justin smirked taking the seat next to me.

"Shut up Snow!" I pushed him in the arm, but he didn't move. I laughed with him but apologized, then went to finishing my tale to Riny about already getting lost in the school.

"Really? I got here at seven and there was no one here but a few professors."

"These Muggles places are confusing me," said Jessie from the other side of the rows of chairs.

There were five chairs on each side of the room and while Justin and I took the closest to the door on one side, I couldn't help but feel very anxious.

At five minutes pass eight, a female voice came over the intercom speaker in the room.

"Good morning Derby Jaguars! This is your lovely morning announcer, Kelsey, and I want to wish you all a happy new school year. Welcome to all! Thanks for showing up on the first day! Kudos to you! Now down to the important business at hand. Here are your morning announcements:

"All students are reminded to contain their magic to the school grounds only. Do not under any circumstance perform magic unless in the class or in the training grounds during the school hours. Any form of magic in the halls or undesignated areas will be subject to punishment to our local Wizarding Counsel. _So_ don't mess up please!

"Students and staff, we welcome the students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ten students will be joining us this year, in either the junior or seniors classes. Please help me by welcoming them to our school and community. To our new guests, welcome to Derby Hills! We hope we don't drive you crazy with our American ways. Forgive us for any obnoxious things we might do these first few days. Thank you.

"Now, please rise for the Pledge of Allegiance."

She got quiet for a moment and we were unsure why. Then a moment later she spoke again.

"_I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America and to the republic for which it stands, one Nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all._

"Thank you and have a great day!"

The speaker turned off the microphone and we waited more. It read eight-twenty but Mr. Potter was nowhere in sight. When the clock struck eight-twenty two, the door opened revealing Harry. He looked a bit pissed and disheveled to me, but to the others he seemed fine.

"Hello! Sorry for my lateness. Now, like she said, welcome. I will show each of you your homerooms, where I have asked a few other students to show you to your classes for the day. They will be your escort for this first week. I hope you remember where they are by the beginning of next week. It's not as hard as Hogwarts, but believe me it can take awhile. Now come along."

Harry opened the door and we all stood to follow him. First he dropped off the three of the sixth years in one room and the other two in a class in the next hall. That left Riny, Justin, Nell, Georgie and me. Riny and I remained outside while the other three entered their room. We followed Harry to a classroom that he entered himself.

"Well come on!"

Looking at Riny, I held the door for her and looked around the classroom. Inside sat thirteen other students.

"Hey Mr. Potter, we got some exchange kids?" Asked one boy in the back with blond hair.

"Yes, Thomas, they are. You two these are my homeroom students. All of you, this is Riny Wells—" Harry paused but continued after a moment, "and Jackson Granger. Please welcome them to our class. All of you have your schedules. You lot remember where to go, so I'm going to show them briefly where to go."

He had another professor come into his class to supervise them, while he lead us out into the hall and asked for our schedules.

Mine read in a one through eight list:

_Senior Potions, 1__st__ and 3__rd__ weeks only_

_Senior Potions Lab, 1__st__ and 3__rd__ weeks only_

_Proctor ~STAFF_

_Senior English_

_College Algebra_

_Senior Lv 4 Def. Magic ~ Potter, H_

_American Government_

_Gym_

Lovely, lots of core classes to catch me up.

I glanced over at Riny's and saw a similar set up.

_Senior Potions, 1__st__ and 3__rd__ weeks only_

_Senior Potions Lab, 1__st__ and 3__rd__ weeks only_

_Gym_

_Drama 1_

_Senior Lv 3 Def. Magic ~ Potter, H_

_Conversational French_

_Senior English_

_Algebra_

While Harry pointed us to the correct rooms, Riny and I held back. Arriving back to our homeroom, I sat down after the twenty minutes walk. The bell rang loud and we got up for our first hour class, which for me – _Hang on! Let me look again! —_ was Senior Potions. Arriving to the classroom, I took a seat in one of the many desks that were in rows and columns. Riny took the seat next to me, while we waited for the others to get there.

"I wonder why we only meet first and third weeks?" Riny asked setting her purse on the desk in front of her.

"Maybe the other seniors get the off weeks," I suggested.

More students entered including Justin. He waved at us and took the seat adjacent to mine.

"There is a very hot young lady in my homeroom," He said smiling. I followed his glaze to a blonde girl who was talking aimlessly to her friends. She looked over at us and smiled, waving to say hello.

"Snow, we aren't here to find girls," said Riny a moment later, her mouth in a scowl. "We are here to learn."

"And at the moment we are gathering for class," he snapped at her in an unconcerned tone. "Besides, she's a tramp. Overheard a boy saying she would sleep with anyone. These American girls are way different than ours, Jackson!"

"I'm one of those different girls," snapped Riny, standing to slap him. "For your information, _again_, we are here to learn! Not pick up girls!"

"Miss Wells, please get in your seat and refrain from slapping your classmate," said a voice at the front of the large classroom. Behind him there was a potions sink and a range of vials we were used to seeing.

"Everyone, please take your seats, we will be begin our first lesson and jump right in. Open your books to pages eight and nine and review those terms while I gather your assignments…."

Potions went very well, minus Justin looking over at Riny now and then to frown at her. We covered the base potions as well as went into the potions we would be brewing in the coming semester. While we waited to wrap up the first class, we were each given a packet of papers.

"These are your lab study sheets, as well as lab procedures, requirements, proper attire for lab days, and you must at all times have this with you. I will not allow you in the lab rooms unless you have this with you on time. Should you forget you will make up the lab another day with penalty points.

"I will know if you forget. Believe it or not, I will know."

I withdrew from the packet about forty pages of printing paper, similar to the kind of Harry's letter back in March. In the top right corner was my name as well as a _Shannon McMiller_.

"Excuse me, Sir, what's the other name on my packet?"

"Those are your partners for lab days. Oh and before you go, on your schedules, it has your class as every first and third week. Since there are so many Potions classes to be done, we have divided the senior class into two different sections taking a full week to do their potions. While you are the first round, your counterparts will be doing the same the next week. We do this to create minimal confusion on the potions created. The junior class works at the same pace as you, but they meet each week. There will be a two week, project in October for all seniors. You lot will begin the potion experiment, and the second group will work on that same project, aiding you along. In turn you help the project for that other group. This is the school wide project that is required. On the off week you have, spend it as you want, but I would advise working on those requirements for your later schooling. Many of you are going into university and it will be needed in order to pass those qualification exams."

My first day went a bit like this the whole day. I was giving so much paper for either homework or class aid, that I had to make a second trip to the store with Kinzie to get extra folders. She laughed the whole way about my need to be organized. By dinner, my feet were tried from just walking through the halls at Derby. I couldn't believe that I had completed one full day. Even Justin seemed wore out.

"Come on boys," said Kinzie from her small pile of math homework. "It's not that bad."

We eyed her wearily but nodded. We would get use to it in due time. Finishing our homework, we ate, and then went to bed, having enjoyed another wonderful meal from Lizzy. I had that dream again, but this time, she only looked at me with her emerald eyes….

*dot*

Harry's POV:

I received a letter from each of the families that they have arrived to their host family in good shape. Smiling, I set down the last letter and marked Riny Wells off the list as she was last one. I glanced over at the clock which read eight forty-three. Tori should be coming home soon from having worked a late shift. Both Kendall and Maddie were tucked into bed about forty minutes ago. It was the cool breeze that was blowing that relaxed me most. There I laid with my iPod going in the speakers, it slowly taking me to another world. I heard Tori's car park in the driveway, then the sound of her opening and closing the door. Minutes later, she would be setting her purse on the coffee table in the living room and would be making her up with stairs to retrieve her pajamas.

Standing to retrieve a pair of pajama shorts and a tank for her, I got to the door right as she opened it.

"Harry," she says shocked by me standing there holding her clothing.

"I'm sorry for the fight yesterday. My treat to you."

"I hope there is more to it, than getting my clothes Potter!"

Tori stomped around me and to the bathroom. She changed quickly and opened the door to continue our conversation.

"I am trying to mend a fight we had. Look I'm sorry but I have a lot of pressure me to make sure those kids are cared for!"

Tori spun in her spot and pointed a finger in my face. "What about your damn family, Harry? We matter too!" Tori had small tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"Yes, but we have a teenage son, who is entering high school for the first time," I said trying to keep my angry in check as I watched the woman throw her arms down. I stood to lean against the door frame to the bathroom. Tori threw down her hair ties and eyed me with anger.

"No, _you_ have two children in high school, one of which is your own student!" she snapped harshly. "Harry, do you honestly think Thomas will be alright with that?"

"Tori, I understand your concern, but I will keep quiet about this. The boy doesn't need to made out to be a jerk his first time to high school. Frankly, I wish Hermione hadn't put him in but she's—"

Tori stepped closer to me, cupping her hand over my mouth, a serious, inconsiderate look on her face.

"Do not mention her in this house!" Tori looked me dead in the eyes, and I could see the jealousy there.

"Or what?" I said through her fingers, daring to inch closer to her face. Her eyes widened as I kissed her roughly, making her turn her back to the mirror. I kissed her neck and took the clothing that she had changed out of and threw them across the room.

"Or what?" I asked again. Snaking my hand up her ribs, I came to right under her breast. She had taken the liberty of removing the bra she wore and I smiled wide.

"Or I'll do this," and with that our game began. At ten, exhausted by our activity, we collapsed on the bed and curled next to one another. I wiped the sweat off my brow and watched as she reached for her phone setting the alarm.

"You know I forgot to wear one," I said quickly turning over to see her.

"That's fine. I'm on the pill remember." Tori gave me a goodnight kiss and settled herself into my arms.


	11. Official Provable Facts

Chapter 11: Official Provable Facts

*dot*

"Jackson! Pay attention," said Harry as he pointed to the methods to do a difficult summoning spell dealing with the weight of the object. I had been staring out the window since one-thirty, but I was aware of the subject we were covering. It was now week three since the start of school, and we had already done so much. Harry was discussing September's practice schedule for our new learned spells.

"Remember all next week, in the training grounds for application and please do not eat your lunch right before class. I will allow you to eat after. Thanks."

Harry turned from us, withdrawing his phone from his pocket. Smirking he read it and re-pocketed the cell phone a moment later. I stood up and walked to his desk holding my assignment.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Mr. Potter, I was wondering," but I stopped and leaned down closer to him and in a very quiet voice, "have you spoken to my Mum?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Hermione won't be receiving any reports on you until Christmas. That was what was agreed upon."

"So Mum isn't going to like kill me if I act out a bit?"

"Well I hope you don't act out, after all, considering all that is at stake. This is my job Jackson. I can't afford to lo—" But he stopped as another student came up. "Loosen your arm on the spell. You'll get it."

Harry smiled at me, but I knew to get up and leave. Returning to my seat, I watched Harry explain something to the student who had interrupted us, but nothing it seemed would settle my stomach. Getting a pass for the bathroom, I went and heard the bell while in there. I finished and went to gym. Here I changed into a pair of loose light shorts that ended just above my knees. When I arrived to the gymnasium, the professor was already taking attendance.

"Arrive on time Granger," he mumbled to me as I took my spot in line. "Alright, we are doing laps around the pitch, so get ready."

Walked to the pitch, I saw that we were doing more than just laps. There was a whole obstacle course waiting for us.

"Have your wands at the ready!" Our professor blew the whistle and off went four runners. They tried their hardest to pass all their objectives within the five minute limit. My group went third and I easily dominated the run in less than three minutes. The other three finished in the fourth minute.

Panting, I stopped and looked over in the distance. Nothing looked out of the ordinary expect a small female figure. Shaking my head, I looked again and it was gone. Once all the groups had gone once, he raised his wand and more was added. Again, all the groups went, taking out about four people total in that round. After three rounds, me and two girls remained standing, barely but we were.

"Granger you are doing the course first, be prepared. It will change randomly, but I will moderate to fit you. GO!"

I dashed into the course, running through the basic part, then climbing up a large wall. Once I could no longer remain level, I aimed my wand at the opposite wand to blast a hole through it. Swinging myself by the rope that appeared in front of me, I got through the second part. The last part felt like a shooting range, that Mr. Jenkins had showed Justin and I before starting school. Here, I had to kill the targets and remain out of sight to not get hit. After a minute of this, I hurried past through the exit and leaned down to catch my breath. Thank Merlin this was the last class for the day and week.

Sitting down while the last two girls did their runs, I watched from the outside what I had been doing. I listened to the final race and went back inside when she was done. The professor declared I had run the best at a score of 166, earning me stares and smiles from the others. By the end of the school day, four girls gave me their cell phones, which were locked in my locker. Justin smirked at me from across the table. Kinzie only seemed interested about food that would soon make it way to us.

"Four huh?"

"Shut up Snow! Hey Kinzie, is a 166 good for the obstacle course?"

"166! Are you kidding? Like no one gets above 150!" Exclaimed Kinzie from across the table. "How in the hell did you do that? I've only passed over 150 once and that was by two points."

"I told you! This boy is prefect!"

"Shut up Snow!" I said to him. Melissa had already finished her dinner and was playing with Matt on the video game console. It was rather an amazing product. The things Muggles came up with! Looking over, I read the clock at five-thirty.

"Wanna go to the football game at seven?" Asked Kinzie, setting down her pen on the paper she was writing. "Mom, can we go? I promise to bring them back in one piece!"

"Eat first, then yes. Here."

Lizzy gave each of us a plate, filled with roast beef, mashed potatoes smothered in gravy, fresh corn, and a small little apple turn over. We all thanked her and began eating. Just as Kinzie had said we gathered in her car and drove to the stadium. There were lots of students cheering for our school but I was shocked that the football was like some elongated egg thrown between players.

Tonight we were playing the Boston's Bears and were up by a touchdown when we got there. It was halfway through the first half, when we settled in our seats.

"So Kinzie, what exactly happens," asked Justin, pointing at each of the players. "I mean, doesn't anyone play Quidditch?"

"Hush! Muggles!" Kinzie's eyes scanned around us hoping no one heard him, but I just smiled looking down at the cheerleaders. There in a blue and white cheer uniform stood Riny. Her hair was in pigtails, and clearly the woman was having a blast. She smiled at the crowd and beamed as I walked toward her.

"Jack!" Rushing over, she gave me a big hug.

"Hey! Enjoying our self?"

Riny nodded and shook her pom-pom at me. "I am indeed. I got on the team as a reserve, but it has been fun learning all these things. So glad we came here! Hogwarts would have been so boring."

"Riny! Come on!"

"Coming! I got to go—" But before I let her go, I grabbed her arm and gave a kiss, letting this school know I was taken. Her cheeks blushed as she lightly pushed me away.

"Good luck," I whispered.

"You arse," she mumbled with a grin. Returning to my seat, Justin was smirking at well as I. Beside him sat Jessie with Kinzie nowhere in sight. The two had their arms interlocked and I could tell that they had become rather close since our selection in May. Throughout the evening, I was amazed that these Muggle played this but I was growing bored of it. Standing a third time to go down to Riny, she had sat out the second half of the game to rest.

"Hey," I said sneaking up on her.

"Jack, I can borrow your jacket? I'm really cold!"

Handing it over, I slid her arms in my jacket and she firmly held it to her body. I sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her waist while we watched the game end. Even with Derby winning, we didn't stand to cheer with everyone else.

"Hello?" I looked over at Riny and she held a cell phone to her ear. "Yes. I was wondering if I could spend a little time after the game with Jackson and the others from Hogwarts?"

There was some mumbling then a loud firm yes, but to get home by midnight. She grasped my hand and we went to find Kinzie, who once finding, was leading Justin and Jessie our way.

"Hey I was thinking we could go eat some food to celebrate! Go Jaguars!"

People around us cheered again while we all nodded, loading up in her car. It was a tight fit but with Riny practically on my lap, I was not complaining. We arrived to the restaurant and were quickly seated. I assumed the sight of five high school seniors was an odd sight at ten thirty at night.

"What are we having to drink?" The waitress was as young as us, but one by one we asked for our drink.

"Water, for me," said Kinzie.

"Sweet tea for us two," said Justin for himself and Jessie.

"Same please," stated Riny. "Jack?"

"I'll have the Coke, please. Thank you."

All of us had taken a booth, seeing as we didn't feel selfish enough to take a large table. Riny and I took one side while Justin and Jessie took the other side. Kinzie sat on the end, with her elbows on the table, annoying me greatly.

"This will be interesting!" Kinzie was looking at each of us strangely, me more than others. Something about her seemed familiar, but I couldn't place why.

"How so Kinzie," asked Justin mimicking her actions. Lovely, his elbows too. Riny frowned at me for his actions. "How? Is it because we're British and only eat so proper? Nah, only Rain there does!"

I kicked him from under the table and the boy winced. "Shut it! My Mum isn't here to see it so I'll lay off a bit."

"Dude that f-ing hurt," said Justin reaching down to rub his leg. I had meant it to hurt, but I didn't care about his injured leg. We each discussed the recent Potions projects, where Jessie revealed her true reason for being a part of the exchange program.

"I'm going to Washington DC every weekend to perform a trial run of a new potion. Hopefully it will cure my condition."

"That would be way cool," said Kinzie through her strawberry smoothie. "I was so scared, when I was little, of werewolves. They seem just lost at times."

"It feels great to be doing something helpful rather than be a bother. Mum and Dad didn't pay for me to come, but I volunteered on a case by case factor. They accepted me into the program under that pretext."

We each order a small meal, but Riny and I shared a large bowl of ice cream. Remembering our last time, I pointed to the door wondering if Harry would walk through. Riny dropped her spoon a minute later and was holding her mouth.

"What?"

"Jack! It's – it's— Mr. Potter!" Harry's name came out much quiet then her first words but I was shocked. What was more shocking with that my mother was with him!

"What the hell? Isn't Mr. Potter married?" asked Justin, noticing who we were staring at. "That's Hermione Weasley, right?"

"Aren't they best friends, Jack?" Jessie was munching on a fry as I stood up to see why Mum was there. I chose to not answer for I was too far away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked standing right before their table, my fingers were tangled in a ball. Furiously, I attempted to calm myself, but I was failing miserably. Behind me, I was certain my friends were watching my every move.

"Jackson, I am here to visit the advisor to my son—" Mum said quietly, giving Harry a smile.

"Rubbish, why?" I demanded keeping my fists locked. Harry was eyeing me now and looking around at his other students. He sat himself properly again.

"We are just meeting as past friends. Jackson, please go back to your friends. They are watching you. Please don't make a scene."

_How dare him! My own father telling me not to make a scene! I so want to slap the bloody hell out of you Potter!_ My mind was screaming at me, but my knuckles turned white before I did anything. Turning so sharply, I snatched my wallet from my back pocket, threw down my part of the bill, and rushed out to Kinzie's car to ignore my parents.

"What the hell is she doing here?" asked a voice behind me. It was Riny and she was certainly cross like me.

"I have no idea. But I am so pissed," I sat on the front hood and waited for the anger to pass. I sat staring at the door, waiting for either my parents or friends to exited. Lucky, it was my friends that came out first. They could tell I was very pissed and without a word, we dropped the girls to their host-homes. Their host parents waved at us and we went on home to the Jenkins' residence. Parking in the driveway, Justin and Kinzie left me to myself as we walked in. Fuming, I rushed to my room and tried to sleep but the smiles Mum had given Harry were unforgiveable.

So Mum and Harry were getting back together. What would Ron think? _Oh I don't know, probably be bloody mad as shit! Dad is sure to flip out!_ I punched my pillow and had one of the roughest nights of my life. Bloody hell! Harry Potter was going to ruin my bloody family! BLOODY FUCK!...

*dot*

On Monday morning, I was still mad. Mad enough to ignored Harry as he said hello to me in passing and in his classroom during homeroom. Shannon McMiller had indeed been the icing on the bloody cake to my sour mood. Today we were working on the paper portion to our potion, which we were so far ahead on that, that the professor had us doing two at the same time.

"Jack, does this look right?" She asked a moment later showing me a table of data points.

I glanced at it, assume it was. After a few minutes, I stood up and excused myself to the restroom to vent out my anger. While I sat and listened to the silence around me, I heard some boys come in.

"Man, Mr. Potter has gotten way overly happy!"

"He's got to be getting laid! I mean I've seen his wife. Damn she had one fine ass!"

"I know! Mrs. Potter went here too and she used to be his student from what I've heard over the years. But man, he is overly happy!"

"The things I've dreamt about her! I wish I was old like him. I would never treat her wrong!"

At that I stood up and walked out of the stall. Scowling at them, they looked frighten at me and remained quiet until I had left.

I found it easy to walk out of the school and skip my remaining classes. Walking the long distance home, I found myself thinking back on my actions. I was breaking school rules by just leaving, but I was too pissed. Tomorrow I would have to face him in class and my anger rose yet again. While I tried to do my homework that would be covered in College Algebra today, I heard the home phone ring multiple times. Around noon, Lizzy came home looking frazzled. When she caught sight of me seated at the island bar in the kitchen, math homework scattered around me, her face softened. She smiled seeing that I had changed out of my clothing and back into my pajamas. _If I was staying, I was going to be comfortable_, my mind thought seeing how worried she was.

"Thank Merlin, you're here! Why aren't you in school?" Lizzy sat down her purse and bags and sat across from me at the table.

"It's my parents," I said hoping she won't press the subject. Knowing this woman she would and that is exactly what she did a moment later.

"Jackson, I can't have you doing this. Your education matters. At Hogwarts, I know you can't exactly skip but here you could get hurt out in the Muggle parts. Remember you aren't home!"

"I know that Lizzy. I would rather be there, than here know Harry fucking Potter is my real Dad!"

Lizzy's eyes opened wide at my statement and she seemed confused at first. Then suddenly her eyes lowered to the cabinet behind me. I turned to open it and there were two folders. One was labeled with _Justin Charles Snow_. The other was labeled _Jackson James Granger._

"What is this?" I asked holding mine up.

"That's your official information that we are required to have for you. In case of anything. What you just said—" Lizzy said point at the folder— "matches one of the documents."

"What do you mean?" I asked eyeing her closely. "Which one?"

Lizzy took the folder from me and rummaged through for a few seconds bringing one that I never seen before. It was my birth certificate.

"Every part matches your school except your father. Here it says that Mr. Potter is him, but at school you wrote Ronald Weasley. I didn't think it would be a problem. I see it will be."

We sat in silence for awhile; me turning to my homework and sipping my tea, while she got ready to leave again. Before she left, she spoke up.

"Jack, I am willing to keep this between Arthur, me and you. But I will warn you, it will difficult to keep it from others. I will inform Arthur about this. Have a good day. I'll make up some reason for your absence, but be in bed by three. Act sick."

I nodded and then Lizzy left. Around three, I gathered my homework, throwing it in my backpack, and then making my way to my room. Here I fell asleep before I knew, my brain hurting from all the formulas I had just spent the last three hours learning. I had finished the unit's homework and was prepared for the next unit which would start in two weeks. My mind wouldn't stop or slow down, but somehow I made it slow down to relax enough to sleep. Someone was shaking my shoulder, but I didn't want to wake up. Whomever it was stopped and let me sleep more. It was dark when I awake, but a glance at the clock told me the time.

_Five am_. Lovely, my normal time. I must have slept like forever to them. I had missed dinner last night, so I swung my legs out from under me and made my way downstairs. Before I could collect my steps, I felt a very cold shiver run down my body. Something was near me, but nothing was as I looked around. Arriving to the refrigerator, I opened it and looked for some milk. Closing the door, I nearly jumped from fright as right next to me stood that little girl from my dream.

She just stared at me in her pale sight way, but she seemed so alive. Stepping away from her, I only stared not daring to blink.

"_I'm coming_," she whispered then as my eyes forced themselves to blink she was moving closer to me. I screamed in fright and dropped the heavy glass from my hands. It scattered to my feet but my heart was racing. This was bullshit! Why was this little girl after me?

I felt a push to my back and before I knew, I was going head first into the broken pieces at my feet.


	12. Broken Memories

Chapter 12: Broken Memories

*dot*

Harry's POV:

That was odd. Jackson was coming up as absent now for the first time since coming to Derby. Hermione had told me that he was a very healthy boy so it was shocked me to see his name highlighted in red for excused absent. While I thought back to yesterday, I remember his pent up anger to me, and mostly likely his mother too. While I respect him as my student, I knew my limits were set in the academic area. I couldn't exert them as I wish, I knew myself was more at stake. Hermione had warned me about Jackson's nature was much like my own. Spunk ran through the boy just as it had with me. Smiling, I handed out my homeroom's October announcements. Riny asked me if I knew where Jackson was.

"He's sick today," I answered.

Riny seemed surprised but not at all shocked. Even she looked at me odd. There was a frown directed at me as she went back to her seat. Yesterday for her class, she ignored my questions earning her almost a write up, but I ignored it come later that day.

"Now I want to tell all of you. The senior class committee is throwing the Halloween party this year and they want to be Muggle style. No wands, or anything magic done minus a few things. They are open to suggestions and want some volunteers to set up and clean up.

Once they left, I struggled with myself to inform Hermione that our son was sick. Finally after my first class, during passing period, I called Hermione.

"Hello?" She sounded a bit sleepy.

"Hey, I don't have much time, but Jackson didn't come in today. He's on the absent list for sickness," I said quickly reading off my computer screen. Students were coming in.

"He's never sick! Harry, check on him," said Hermione as her usual self.

"I can't. I have to be here!"

"Fine. Just let me know. It was a struggle letting him go."

"I know. Take care and go back!"

Hanging up, I beamed at my students, hoping they saw I was eager for their projects. Most were done fully, but others used the hour to finish up. I collected them before they went to lunch and saw everyone had met my standards again. These mid-terms were simple once you picked a subject and knew what I was looking for. I graded the basic points then rose to collect my lunch from under my desk. Inside it was a sandwich Hermione had made for me and a nice water bottle filled with pumpkin juice. It tasted wonderful to my mouth.

Munching on the wonderful food, I pretended I was still in the comfortable arms of Hermione, but suddenly Tori filled my mind. Staring at the food in my hands, I felt the betrayal I had done to her. Three times I had slept with Hermione since sending that letter to Jackson. The first was after I had gone to see her after our fight with Ron. After that during my visit for that meeting at Hogwarts had been the second time. Last night had been the third.

I was so fucked. Nothing would save my soul. I cheated on my wife and knew it was wrong, but to bond with Hermione on that level again was beautiful. It was like we fit like a glove to a hand. A fancy white cotton one with our initials depicted on it. Nothing felt better but I was already claimed.

_No_. My mind told me. _Stop seeing her_, it screamed at me, from the back of my head. Setting down my food, I stood up and grabbed for my wallet. It was not any bills there in my pocket so I went to my SUV to check but still it was not there.

"Shit!" I muttered to myself. "Where the bloody hell?" My hands franticly searched but to not luck did it turn up. Finally finding five quarters in my cup holder, I rushed back in to grab a soda before returning just in time to my classroom. The students were all talking as turned round my desk.

"Alright everyone, take out your books, we are going to cover the theory spells in chapters 4 and the beginning of chapter 5. Remember to take note on hand positions while practicing the motion with me…."

After this class and the next, I was still running on my short lunch. Before stopping home, with Kendall in the backseat, we stopped in a fast food joint, ordering a quick meal with my card before dinner. I knew Tori would be off early but I hoped to eat before slaving over the stove this evening.

But when I got there, I saw her SUV nowhere in sight. "Kendall, stay here," I told me, taking note that the front door was wide open.

"Dad, what's wrong," he asked me but I held my hand up.

"Unhook your belt and get on the floorboard. And be as quiet as a mouse!"

Kendall did as told and quickly. I withdrew my wand from my pocket and kept it hidden behind my leg. Walking slowly to the door, I heard some crying and rushed in thinking the worst had happened to Tori. What met my eyes was not fearful crying, but angry crying from Tori's own face.

"What's wrong?" My feet hurried to her but when she looked up, I stopped, afraid what she would say.

When she spoke up, her voice screamed at me with such volume I was amazed she got that loud.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HER SHIT DOING WITH YOUR GYM STUFF? ANSWER ME HARRY! NOW DAMN YOU!"

Tori's hands were in fists and she was crying so hard, I didn't know how to answer. Do I lie? No. I cannot lie to her. I knew I was at fault and this was my time to amend for that.

"She asked me to tell her about Jackson and we went and had dinner together. We saw Jackson and his friends on Friday after the game. It was just a nice dinner between friends. We—"

"Did you sleep with her?" She looked at me with such hatred, that I just hung my head.

"_Yes_," I said so quiet I was not sure I had even said it.

"What?" Tori took a few steps to me. "What did you say?"

"I did," and before I knew it, her hand opened and struck me across the face. Then she turned sharply and ran up the stairs.

"Tori! Tori, please I know I did wrong! Please—"

But my feet stopped as I saw what was in her hands. The photo of baby Jackson. Tori walked closer to me near the stairwell.

"I fucking told you! That boy is going to ruin our happy little family! I told you this and you act like nothing is wrong!"

"Tori—"

But as soon as I had taken one step to her, she swung her arms and threw the frame over the rail. It was like slow motion in effect as it fell down the landing. Kendall had taken that moment to walk in the door, his mouth opened in shock as it fell.

"Explain to your second son, why he is just that, Potter!"

"Mom, what's going on?" But Kendall was ignored by us both.

"You have no right destroying that! That was my property before I ever met you. How dare you fucking pull this! I saved you from that jackass when you were nineteen and then twelve years I get accosted because of my favor to Hermione. You had no damn right!"

I ran down the stairs to save the photo of my son before Tori blew it up with a spell. Right as I stepped in front of it, I heard the happy shriek of Maddie coming up the lawn. Tori disappeared in our room, as I turned to Kendall. Waving my wand, I cleaned the mess she had made.

"Daddy! Look! I got an A on my spelling test," she said bringing the paper right to my face.

"I see that. Sweetly can you put up your jacket and shoes? Kendall, this way."

The boy followed me without a word. We arrived to the kitchen a moment later.

"Not a word about this at school or to Maddie. She does not need to be wrapped in this crap. Understand?"

Kendall nodded feverishly as Maddie beamed at us a moment later. "Where's Mommy? I want to show her!"

"Upstairs sweetly," I said pointing to the stairs where not ten minutes ago, I stood on watching my wife chuck my favorite frame down from. Kendall disappeared and I was left to the kitchen alone and inside wanting to cry.

Tori found me out and this would ruin me inside. We worked so hard to make it this far. Hermione had been in the distant mist but now it was clearing revealing our hearts for what they were when we were twenty-one. Hermione; she had better be on her way back to England by now. If not, Tori is liable to hunt her down and do some damage. I wouldn't put it passed the five foot, petite sized blonde. At five-thirty I returned to the house to find everyone gone. There on the table lay a note.

_YOU fucked up Harry! We will be at my mother's until we figure this out!_

With that in my hand, I knew Tori would tell the children. She would do exactly what Hermione had and take my kids from me. Angry swiped up in me and I, this time, didn't back down. Putting the food away, I took a hold of my keys and drove all the way to Boston to confront my enraged wife and most likely confused children.

"What are you doing here Potter?" asked Mr. Kennedy smoking a cigar. "Vicky just got in a bit ago."

"Please, I need to speak with her," I begged him.

"I would say go on in, but she dropped the grandkids off then went off to the guest house. Said she's be a few minutes."

"Thank you Sir," I said turning back down the stairs and running around the fence to the back of the property. There was indeed a light on in the guest house and I prayed that it was Tori. I crept along the side of the guest house to the back door and heard her outcries. Peeking around the frame, I saw she was on the phone, it pressed against her head and she wildly pulled off her wedding ring. She did, however, set down softly on the counter.

"He was with her! My fucking husband!"

I couldn't hear anything of her friend but I saw the tears splashing down. Her friend talked for a long time before finally Tori spoke up again.

"Well yes! I do love him, but Jackson is the problem…. I've seen him. He looks just like Harry, only lighter hair…. A part of me wishes I knew him better, but his mother is sorta a bitch. Hard as hell to get along with…. I can't believe he was even involved with her…. I know…. Harry told me it was agreed he would knock her up – I KNOW!... I don't know what to do! I love him but this is killing me inside. I'm losing my husband to some bitch I've never meet from his past!"

At that moment, I chose to reveal myself, my own face covered in tears. Tori stared me in astonishment, of either amazement I had followed or that I was even there.

"Vicky!" But Tori hung up the phone and set it down on the table behind her forever silencing her friend.

"What are you doing here?" She asked raising her hand to clear away her tears. I ran up to her and wiped them with the end of long sleeve I wore. "Don't touch me!" She screamed pushing me away.

"Victoria! I know I fucked up! I know. But please don't do what she did. Kendall and Maddie are just as important to me as Jackson is! Please don't do this!"

"Why shouldn't I? You had _sex_ with her and you think I will forgive you? You are out of your damn mind!"

"Please!" My eyes are pouring I am thinking, but all I see is the back of my wife as she turns away from me, her arms cross as she always did when we would fight. Defeated and knowing it, I withdrew my wallet and rummaged through it.

"Here," I said taking two cards out as well as photos of the people who mattered to me. "Take it all. I don't want them if you don't want me. You are not replaceable. I chose to leave England. I left that for a quiet life, not one to be dragged out of in the public again. Burn the ones you don't like. I still care though."

Glancing again at the photos, I took in each one quickly. There was one of Ron and me in our Quidditch uniforms from sixth year, another with us and Hermione during finals from our third year. Under that one I knew was the smaller version of Hermione and baby Jackson. Near them were the family photos of us from years ago, as well as two of Kendall and Maddie during school portraits.

My eyes tired from looking at them and knowing they would be gone in a matter of seconds; I hurried from them as I knew Tori would destroy the ones with anything British. Wiping my eyes, I left the Kennedy home and went on back to my cold lonely house. I never thought it would to this. Taking the remaining pieces of the Jackson's first ever Christmas gift, I grabbed some tape and fixed the photo. Despite my poor craftsmanship, I magically repaired the frame and laid it on the floor beside me. I cried for the first time in my life since the war, fearful of my future with my children.

Tori was doing exactly what Hermione had done. Maybe I was useless. Maybe my only purpose in life was to knock Hermione up at twenty-one and then Tori at twenty-five. My life was crap now. It didn't matter. I cried that night more than ever before, unsure of my reasons to make this up to my wife.

My wife, well I may as well wait for the papers. They are bond to come. This will make the headlines here and England. They had found me out when I went in March where I was and had been following me a bit since. Getting up, I put the frame back in its place but put up a better spell to hold it in its place.

"Goodnight Jack," I mumbled to it. I turned to my bed, stripping myself down to my boxers and collapsed in tears again on my bed.

*dot*

Jackson's POV

The next morning, I was happily alive even after my frightening encounter. The Jenkins had contacted their family doctor, who made a special appointment for me at his office. This American was a young man about thirty or so. He had a smile to his face as he checked me over.

"Nothing, wrong Mrs. Jenkins. I would get some sleep young man!" Again he was smiling at me. He was very friendly. "You do show signs of sleep apnea but at your age you can set it right. Health wise, you are in excellent condition. Good weight, though a little under, but good. I will be informing Dr. Clair at St. Mungo's I saw you today, but do know that what is happened to you is very uncommon." He finished checking off what he was checking off and closed the manila folder.

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting right to listen better. Lizzy looked concerned too.

"Well I mean by that is this: older people are haunted by something close to them. Sometimes a deceased relative who won't go on without them or perhaps a curse sent before one's death upon another. This is common for wizards over fifty, not a seventeen year old unless you really made someone mad!"

"I swear it's a little girl like five or something. Maybe even younger but she looks just like me," I said rubbing my head trying to remember the image right. Emerald eyes, light brown hair, yep just like me in every way.

"Mrs. Jenkins, does his official record show any siblings?"

Lizzy looked at me and then spoke up. "Well no it doesn't, but the official records don't match his school records."

"How so, if I may ask?" This got the American doctor's attention.

"My father is Harry Potter," I stated. He looked at me with surprised then he smiled again.

"Ahh. I saw that–" He peeked back in the folder finding one particular page "–Ronald Weasley is listed for the school. I see. He resembles him greatly. So I assume this is hush-hush concerning the school."

Lizzy nodded at him. "Well, I will not counter the school's notes, but from what I remember my daughter telling me, Mr. Potter has two children over six so that rules that out. Jack, please keep note of these events. We need to know why this little girl is doing this."

"All she says is that she's coming. But from where or for what I don't know!"

The American doctor nodded. "Understood. I will let Dr. Clair know and he might be concerned about it. I can't say if not. I certainly am."

"Thank you Chris!"

"Anytime, Mrs. Jenkins. Get your oldest in for his checkup for basketball season."

With that, we left the doctor's office and she drove me to school. I rode in silence but determination filled me. Who was that little girl? Was she after me for something I had? Arriving to the school twenty minutes later, I got out saying goodbye to her. Checking into the main office, I obtained my pass for class which was Senior English.

Shannon probably missed me yesterday and today, but I passed her and apologized. Getting the notes for our lab tomorrow and the rest of the week, we separated to our classes. I entered quickly as they were reading a Shakespeare play.

"Jack we are at page 93. Justin covered your parts."

I nodded at him to say thanks, and then opened my book. From then on, I read the lines and when the lunch bell rang, I found Justin by my side.

"Where were you this morning?"

"Doctor visit," I answered not really wanting to reveal my true reason.

"Alright, Shannon was freaking out over you not being there two days straight."

"I know. She was in the hall delivering notes to classrooms. I'm fine, just checking me out since I was gone so much."

"It was two days. Please, remember at Hogwarts you were out for weeks because of Quidditch. There is none of that here. It's all Muggle stuff—"

"Hey Jackson!"

I turned behind me to find the source but no one popped out. However once I turned around, there was one freshmen running towards me.

"Yes," I asked him. He was a small boy with floppy black hair and once he looked up at me, there presented were emerald eyes. Ones like mine.

"Hey, I'm Kendall. I really need to talk to you about something that happened with my parents."

"Okay. But I'm not related to you," I said, wanting to set away from this kid as fast as I could.

"But you are!" He got closer and I knew my life hung on the volume of his words.

"I don't have any brothers! Go away!" Kendall grabbed my arm but I drew out my wand. "Look kid, I don't know you. So back off mate!"

"I know who your real dad is." Kendall seemed dead serious at convincing me he was not insane. I granted him the wish of speaking with me, but I went to retrieve my lunch first. Once in the privacy of no one's ear around us, did I allow the boy to open his mouth.

"Alright, let's hear it."

As he spoke, I ate my food. "You dad is my dad," he said firmly.

"What of it? Harry Potter is my dad but he was never around, so unless you got some sob story, which I don't want to hear, you had better have a bloody point of dragging me from my friend!"

Kendall sighed and began again. "Jackson, look I know he wasn't around, but listen. You have me and Maddie as half-siblings. Since I was little, I remembering seeing this photo near Dad's room in the hallway. It showed a woman and a little boy about a year old or so. He was wearing a red sweater with a small animal on it. I can't remember what was on his sweater, but I'm sure it was a lion. The woman was wearing one too! They had matching snow boots, and the little boy looks a lot like you. I've seen a few photos in Dad's room of you here and there, but they would disappear as soon as I found them.

"Dad knew about you. I don't know what your parents had going, but on Monday night, they got into a horrible fight. Me and Maddie went to Grandma's afterward. It was bad."

"What does it have to do with me?"

"Mom threw the photo and its frame down the stairs, breaking the frame and ripping the photo in half."

I stopped and looked at the boy. Was he honestly telling the truth? The photo he described had been in the front room at home all these years. Harry had a copy of me when I was baby?

"This photo here is of you when you were a baby," said Kendall taking a photo from his pocket to show me. Yes, indeed it was the same. My fingers were shaking as I held the wallet sized photo.

"I saw Mom and Dad fighting in the guest house at Grandmas and before Mom left there, she was holding a bunch of photos of you, me, Maddie, a few other people—"

"Did a few have a red head?" I asked wondering if it were possible. Surely there was _one_ of Ron in there….

"—Yes! There was a red head and—"

"And my Mum." I confirmed to him. We remained quiet as we stared at the photo. I couldn't believe it; here standing before me was my half-brother and I have a half-sister too.

"I'm sorry no one told you. I'm even a little mad, but they must have had their reasons. I mean we are from the same man, but this makes this so much more difficult for us. I mean... You know?"

Kendall looked at me with hope that I would answer and that it would be good. I eyed the boy again and thought about the opportunity that I was given. Kendall approached me with his hand struck out for me to shake.

"So again, Jackson, hello. I'm your brother Kendall."

I grinned and shook his hand.

"Hello brother."


	13. What Tori Means To Me

Chapter 13: What Tori Means to Me

*dot*

Jackson's POV:

"Did you see the bulletin?"

"Homecoming!"

I listened to the girls exclaim around me in our class with Harry. Glancing up at him, he looked like hell had blown over. There were bags under his eyes and his general appearance was more disheveled than usual. His tie was very loose and he hadn't bothered to tie his sneakers even. I got up to ask him a question when I saw him withdrawing his cell phone from his pocket. Sitting back down, I sat down to listen again to the chatty girls.

"Hey, I heard that the Halloween party is November 2nd, but why would Becca do that? I mean she's like the richest girl in school and would never do it on the weekend until she had to," said the first girl, with reddish hair decorated with butterfly clips. They were really too big for her head. Her counterpart, the blonde, was just as determined to know why "_Becca would do that_". Merlin, would they ever shut up!?

"I know. I wonder what those British students would think about our parties. Surely they have them too," said the second girl flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"No. We don't have parties," I answered wanting to set them straight. They turned to me with amazement, and the blonde frowned. "Our professors are pretty much against that. We have feasts at Hogwarts," I answered feeling a bit more interested now. They stared at me in disbelieve but nodded.

"So you would go to Becca's party if we asked?" said the second girl eyeing me with batted eyes covered in mascara, heavy eyeliner, and a few clever cover-ups for her blemished face.

"Maybe. But you both know I have a girlfriend?"

"Oh?" one asked raising her eyebrows at me. "Did you hear that? Jack has a g.f. and we didn't know about it."

"Who is she?" snapped the second. She was leaning onto my desk now. It was bothering me a lot as she drew closer.

"Riny. Like it's has been known except for you two. Excuse me."

Harry had finally set his phone down and while I waited for the student who got there before me, I saw that he had noticed me. The student went back to his seat and I cleared my throat.

"Can I know my grade?"

"Sure. Why not," said Harry, a bit of depression in his voice. Something seemed off. I remembered Kendall's words but I wasn't sure if I would, or rather if I should, bring it up. Harry kept his eyes to his screen, it printing out beside him in the printer. I saw his circling the grade and writing a note on it.

He handed me the paper and I went to my seat for the third time. Luckily the girls had found another topic to discuss. Withdrawing the paper from my hand, I read it quietly.

_I need to see you after class concerning your grade._

Really that was all? It can't be all but I knew that he had to look profession with me around others. My grade was currently a high B, but surely my Mum wouldn't complain over that. After class I held back and took the front seat to his desk. Harry was busy typing an email from the looks of it. Remaining quiet, I tried to keep quiet but the quiet was bothering me. I felt like I was on death row.

"Harry," I began.

"Do not refer to me as that Jackson while here. I can't have people thinking negative of me. I've already got personal things I need to deal with that involves you."

"Me? I can't see why," I said leaning forward onto the desk. My mind screamed at me to say more, but then Harry spoke up again.

"Your mother contacted me because your personal doctor got a letter about a visit in early September. She felt that I had to know about it too since you revealed me as your dad. I told you, it can't be like that. Hermione and I had an agreement."

"That doesn't matter anymore. Kendall told me you and your wife had a fight, plus I'm over seventeen. In the wizarding world I am of age. I don't care about your life now. I would be your son—"

"Technically you are—" Harry interrupted.

"No. I'm not," I said standing up, grabbing my bag, and not wanting to hear any more of this. "You left and I never knew you! I find out a month ago I have two younger siblings but no one told me anything. I'm sorry about you recent drama but I'm happy in my isolated place far from you! _Good day Mr. Potter_."

Standing to leave, I walked out of the room and went to my gym class, earning me my fourth late mark. I couldn't keep my mind focused on the task of jogging in a circle correctly. Praying to Merlin, I would be able to ignore the feeling long enough, I tried to ease my running as to not kill my leg. However, the longer that I tried to ignore the problem, it kept returning to the front of my mind. I walked parts of my laps around the track while others did half and half. There were seven others who finished after me and those were the heavy set students. As I left the gym, I saw Riny entering it with a few other girls.

"So, what are you going as?" asked the tallest of them.

"I don't know yet." Riny looked at me and smiled wide. "Jack!"

"Hey," I said to her, trying to hide my sour mood.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, gripping my arms tightly. "Did something happen?"

"You could say that. Ladies," I said to the others as they made their way towards us, smirks, grins, and devilish looks came my way.

"Well, you tell me later. I have practice."

I nodded at Riny and tried to feel better but nothing came. Walking down the main hallway, I heard Harry's voice carry from the hall where his classroom was and stopped, curiosity intruding my being. Rather than continuing walking down the hall I was, I turned to his room, stopping just short of the door.

"Please, talk to me! Tori!" Harry's back was to the door, so I took the moment to peek inside the room.

"_NO_! POTTER! I will get Kendall from school from now on!" A woman's sharp voice came from the phone on Harry's desk.

"Tori, please! Please, don't do this..." Harry was rubbing his temple and turned to his side, preventing me from seeing anything more, but the woman continued with her shouting.

"And why not? You slept with that bitch and you think I will forgive you!"

Mum a bitch? Well that made like twenty now on my mental count. Plenty of people called Mum that over the years. I heard Harry sigh. "No, I don't expect you to. But I want to work this out! I know it was my own fault, but please don't take them from me! Okay, Jackson was already taken from me and I don't want to make the same mistake!"

"_MISTAKE! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SAYING THAT!_" screamed the woman on the phone. "That bitch is the problem. I have no damn problem with the boy. It's frankly you, attempting to relive that memorable time with her that pisses me off Potter! I swear my parents were right about you!"

With that said, the dial tone came and nothing but Harry's quiet sobs.

"Damn you Hermione," I heard him say.

Leaving, I knew I had to before he saw me. Before I could get far, I ducked into an empty classroom that hadn't been cleaned yet. Harry walked by the door and I saw something I never knew I would. He was crying and attempting to wipe his eyes dry. Harry Potter was crying and there was nothing I could do.

Standing to leave, I walked out of the room and turned feeling ashamed out the building.

*dot*

Harry 's POV:

Great, a blow up in the school with Tori. Just want I needed to be told; all my children would be taken from me. At the end of May after Jackson turns eighteen, he will leave back to England and I will never see him again. His words frightened me but they were true. Nothing would make him feel like I was dad. Nothing I ever did had been Dad from me. Ron was his Dad. I knew that since forever, but my feelings with Hermione made me want to have more in his life. Perhaps, after his senior year, I could form that relationship with Jackson.

But right now, I was married and cheating on my wife who at the moment was pissed as hell at me. For good cause too; she deserved better than me. Divorce was never an option to me, so I was determined to right this wrong. Maybe after Halloween it would be different. I prayed she hadn't told her mother and father. Then Mrs. Kennedy would hate me for even more reasons. Not that she liked me to begin with...

I walked to my SUV and by now my face was dry enough that I could walk and smile without anyone knowing different. From a distance I saw the football team practicing, as did the cross country team pass me on their run.

Nothing would stop Tori now. My kids would be taken from me. I should just accept that. Jackson left the building a few minutes after me and he looked a bit confused.

"Jackson!" I called to him, but he seemed not at all interested in coming my way. He just waved and turned his back. Driving over to him, I stopped beside him and asked if he needed a ride home.

"No. I need to wait for Justin."

"Justin? Justin Snow?"

"Yeah him. But he's probably flirting with some American girl," he said walked a few steps.

"Alright, well just let me know."

I began to drive off when all of sudden, he came running to the window of my SUV. He opened the door and let himself in.

"I want to know some answers. That's my only reason to accepting this ride!"

I smirked knowing he was reasoning with himself. Just like me; just like his mother.

"Fine," I said. "Seatbelt, please." Jackson was quiet for the most part but opened a bit when I asked him how his classes were.

"Government is a bit hard. I have no idea what the teacher is talking about! This is very different than England's," he said with a light sigh and a laugh. "Yours is a bit hard."

"I didn't make it that way. I do have to follow a guideline."

"I know. Just like at Hogwarts. Why were you put in charge of us?"

"I know the most about Hogwarts," I answered honestly. The boy seemed curious enough that he looked at me with that same puzzled look Hermione would make. He shrugged his shoulders and I hoped he hadn't heard me in my room with my phone call with Tori.

"So why were you shouting at her?" he asked suddenly. His body didn't swift at all as he spoke his question but it was the manner in which he chose his words that baffled me. His eyes were looking straight ahead and hadn't looked at me. Jackson was brave to ask such a question.

"You heard what exactly?" I asked wanting to know before I spoke more.

"I heard her saying something along the lines of taking Kendall from you. What's my younger sister's name?"

"Madison, and this would be about it on the conversation. Tori and I have been fighting. Maybe you could help."

"How can I help? It's your bloody problem!" _Just like Hermione_, I thought, _just like me too_.

"Jack, I'm going to leave it at that. Nothing would matter anyway. Tori is a very stubborn woman. Much like Hermione, which might be why I was drawn to her—"

"I heard rumor that she was your student," Jackson said turning in his seat, apparently interested now.

"Yes, she was. I remember the first time that I meet her. She was in my senior class and wanted help on a really difficult summoning spell that we will work on in the second semester. She needed it badly done and wanted to know it by… I think it was March 14th, but nothing would do. She needed spring break. It got her focus to relax and then she came back and aced everything in her classes. Tori is an amazing person but I've lost her. My affair was the breaking point I think for her, but I want to say sorry and commit myself like she did for me, when everyone was against her."

I heard something behind me but since I was driving I could not check.

"What do you mean, everyone was against her?" Jackson asked leaning his elbow on the window's frame. Apparently he didn't hear what I thought I heard.

"Well… Tori has always had a body that men would envy to have next to them and the fact she is the regional director for the Derby area hospitals, though only two in the city, makes her an asset. Over the years, women at the hospital have tried the kiss the boss's ass for promotions and people think that she did that but she didn't. She was about to on the regular staff when she found out she was pregnant but that didn't stop her. I was told to leave her and abandon her because she was so much younger than me. Nothing made me want her more. Tori had ambitious that I didn't. Even when Maddie was conceived, she kept working. Her water broke at the hospital and I was informed a few hours later that she was indeed in labor.

"I do hope I'm not boring you," I stated finally looking at me and taking in his appearance. Jackson was smiling, so that must have been a good thing.

"No. I enjoy hearing about your life. I do want to know these things. Mum doesn't tell me things at all."

"Okay, well once Maddie was here, I got the six weeks of post-partum with her but lucky for us it was the summer after that and she went right back to work after being told she could. Nothing stops her. She had more drive than Hermione."

"Someone can beat Mum! Wow! I must meet this woman!" Jackson had rested his hand on his forehead, smirking to his shirt. "Mum, would be mad!"

"She would be. Alright. Here we are, Jackson. I need to speak with Mrs. Jenkins about something though."

I parked the SUV and we walked up the drive to the quaint little New England home. Jackson unlocked the door with his key and in the kitchen stood Mrs. Jenkins.

"Jack! Welcome home. And Mr. Potter, how are you?" She asked a bit surprised when I emerged from behind Jackson's tall figure.

"Good. You?"

"I am well."

"I wanted to ask about Jackson's Thanksgiving. Would it would be a problem for him to attend a bit of it at my home with Tori? I want to re-bond with him on the parent-child level, if that is fine. I do wish this is hush—hush; between our families, if can be?"

Mrs. Jenkins nodded and went to turn down the water on the stove.

"I understand Mr. Potter, but this is breaking many rules I assume."

"It is, but I want to know him as my son, not my student."

"I will need to speak with Arthur about this, but I can make something up for him. Charity or something like that."

Jackson looked at me in surprised and just smirked. There was mine on my face too. He went upstairs the second level and came back down, holding something out for me.

"Here. If you really want to be on that level with me, I can at least offer this to you."

I opened the envelope and it revealed lots of photos of Jackson when he was younger. One that stood out on top was one when he was very young playing in the snow.

"How old were you?" I asked him pointing at it.

"I was about five or so. Here look at this one!"

Jackson pulled out one of him in wizard robes. "Halloween when I was seven. Dad thought it would be funny for me to go as that since I am really a wizard. They were really his robes when he was little, but we shrunk them for me. I won best costume at school for it!"

"I'm proud to have these! Thank you. I will cherish them."

I left feeling much better and something seemed off when I arrived home. Assuming it was just my cheerful attitude; I locked the SUV and went to my house. It was clean, so that meant that Tori must have come by sometime. For some strange reason, I felt complied to reach for the refrigerator and saw a tubberware container of pumpkin pastries. Taking them out, I knew instantly that Tori had made these. I took one out and nearly ate it, when I brought back down my hand.

"I don't deserve it," I said to myself. Placing the yummy looking treat back in its container, then back to the refrigerator it went. I took off my shoes and lightly watched television, while I graded papers. Before I knew it was nine-thirty and I still have not eaten anything for the day.

Turning to stand, there to my complete surprise, was a warm plate of meatloaf and mashed potatoes with brown gravy sitting on the counter, waiting for me it seemed. Next to the plate was a fork and spoon with a little note tucked under the plate.

_I'm sorry. I heard everything. Love Tori_

I looked around but she was nowhere in sight. Glancing over the counter, there was nothing there too. I looked at the food and my stomach grumbled at me. Letting myself eat, I tried to listen for her around but nope nothing. At eleven o'clock, I retired for the night. The student's papers were done and I had washed my plate and silverware. Nothing seemed right about this, but I went to bed thinking I didn't deserve the meal. I went to brush my teeth, when there on the bed lay Tori as I came back from the bedroom.

"HOLY MERLIN!" I shouted stepping back so I fast I nearly reached for my wand in my pocket. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've been here for awhile. You work quietly," she said crossing her legs on the bed. She wore a small pajama dress top but no pants, just her panties. If she thought… There was no way. I didn't deserve her. I told myself that repeatedly. "I was surprised you have such focus on the papers. Didn't you hear me at all?"

"NO! Or I would have turned around. Did you put a spell up?"

"A weak invisibility one, but Jackson didn't see me either so that was good. Harry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I asked Mom to get the kids and I thought about what you said at the school. I'm really sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have said it! Harry!"

I had turned from her and went to the guest room down the hall. My eyes were beginning to water and the sheer sight of her alone, would drive me mad. Mad in the sense of angry not crazy this time. Normally, I would have jumped to the chance to bed my wife, but I didn't deserve her. I listened to Tori approach the bed and I knew to stop myself this time. She wanted to say sorry, I would allow it but I felt not at all worthy of it.

Her arms cradled me and I let myself enjoy it for once. She kissed my cheeks, then my lips, and soon I had removed my clothing. This was make-up. That's all it was but I felt like it solved everything in that moment.

*dot*

Jackson's POV:

It was Halloween and from what I remember, Becca wanted everyone there. Riny and I had decided on our outfits and were shocked we were really tame compared to the Americans. We were dressed as Dr. Granger and Nurse Wells, but Riny's was less smutty than the saleswoman had wanted. Riny had done her hair up in a fashionable way. We were left by Justin who disappeared upon entering. He was dressed as a pimp, which I laughed about on the way. Justin had always been sweet to the ladies, but the lady he searched for was someone in this place.

"We seem too plain," I said to her as we walked through the throng of people surrounding the mansion that belonged to Becca.

There were different types of people there, but we smiled at everyone who passed by. Slowly we found the dance floor on the lower level. We dance to a few older American hits from around 2012. From what I would tell, the song rang out about a girl wanting a guy to _call her maybe_? Regardless, I held onto Riny as we danced away with our peers. Over the courage of my own being, I went ahead and drank a bit of alcohol against my better judgment. We were each offered one, but after the fiftieth offer, I took one, which turned into twenty.

Several people were standing around drinking beers like I was. Slowly Riny and I made our way up the stairs to a spare bedroom, pushing ourselves off of the walls a few times. We barged in one random room and saw something that sobered us up immediately. There on the bed lay Justin over Jessie, in deep passion. Her angel wings were laying on the floor and Justin had removed his jacket, which lay on the floor in a small pile of their clothing.

"Get out Granger!" Justin barked at me and Riny. We left and nothing more was said.

"Let's go before we get into trouble."

Riny and I left and after about ten minutes, we heard sirens coming. Knowing it was the police, we ducked into some bushes, avoiding being caught. We tried to pass off as fine, but we arrived to Riny's host-family's neighborhood.

"I must get in. I love you!" said Riny, pointing to a house with navy blue siding.

"Love you too! Happy five months to us!"

We kissed, drunkenly, and she turned back to her house. I waved goodbye and went to the Jenkins home, over five miles away. I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked wondering who was called me from a private number.

"Come bail me out! I can't believe that two timing rich bitch, called the cops just to get back at Becca!"

Justin was being held at the police station and was apparently not being let go until bail was reached. Trying as I might, I stumbled down to the station. I entered it and the officer on duty eyed me strangely.

"Son, you okay?" asked the officer to me, but he was so blurry, I could hardly stand. I fell back, trying to stand again and soon I found myself in the cell with Justin.

"Shit," was all I heard from Justin. "You weren't suppose to get in here too!"

We waited for someone to get us, but since we didn't have our phones, we didn't know if Lizzy had tried to call us. Harry came into the station about an hour and half later at one in the morning with Lizzy behind him.

"We are so in trouble," I muttered to him. Justin was barely awake but he nodded at my words.

Lucky for us, we were let go without any charges but Lizzy took our November allowances for penalty and Harry assured me he would inform my mother.

_Great, Mum will kill me_, I thought as my head hit the pillow at two. The sleep had finally come over me.


	14. Out of Place and Accepting Roles

Chapter 14: Out of Place and Accepting Roles

*dot*

It was really cold when I woke up the next morning. Not that Lizzy seemed to want to know my opinion, but I took my jacket with me and walked the distance to school leaving at seven. It took me forty minutes to walk off the hangover that I had, but the headache was there when I arrive through the door after eight, making me late. I was shocked that I made it on time for my class, but I missed all but ten minutes of homeroom. Harry eyed me closely as I shut my eyes to block out the sunlight that blazed.

"Go to the nurse. Ask for a sleep potion with this note. You are _not_ allowed to do your potions today. Understood?" Harry seemed very serious, but I just nodded and left to the nurse.

The nurse, a rather grumpy old man, handed me two vials and told me to drink quickly.

"Why?"

"Trust me. You don't want the after taste for very long," he said writing something down. The potions tasted horrible and instantly my headache was gone but I felt very lightheaded. "Lay down for awhile. There seems to be a string of you seniors like this."

Indeed there were. There were about ten other students in there. I saw Shannon McMiller laying on one bed quietly asleep. My eyes were drooping quickly and I felt my legs fall from under me. A pair of hands grabbed and rushed me to what I assumed was a bed. Something warm was placed on my forehead and then the blackness came.

I woke sometime later, feeling refreshed but I was unsure where I was. All around me, were other students laying in bed like we were in a hospital. Sitting up slowly, I noticed that practically the whole senior class was here. Over there a few rows lay Justin, who I was surprised, made it to school. Those around me seemed out for a while yet. I stood up and grabbed my bag from under my bed. Making my way to door, I was stopped by the same male nurse.

"Open," he said holding up a small device with a small rounded probe that would enter my mouth.

"Why?" I asked with a frown, wondering why in the hell it was needed.

But when he just smiled, I knew I was being checked for something. A moment later the machine beeped and left my mouth. The nurse nodded at me and step out of the way of the door.

"Good. You may go," said the nurse. Behind me someone had awaken and he rushed over to him.

I saw that the time read twelve-twenty. Hell, I had been sleeping all morning. That's what the sleeping potion was for; to knock us out to force the alcohol out of our systems. Though I was shocked at how many students were in there. I turned the knob to Harry's classroom and entered to him practicing aiming spells with only two other students, confidently only girls who seemed like ones who didn't go to parties.

"Hello, thanks for joining us. You sleep well," said Harry, walking toward me letting the students practice. "We are working on proper aim with last week's spells. Remember your stuff?"

"Somehow under the influence, I did. Sorry for having to get us," I muttered, getting my wand out from my bag. My head still head felt a little heavy but the light breeze from the open window was clearing that.

"It's okay. Now you work on target number three please."

With my system clean, I was able to see correctly and function just at the right speed for me. Slowly over the class period, others appeared and we began to be paired up. Harry smiled at us as one by one when each late student came in. With thirty minutes left in class, Harry brought in sandwiches for everyone to eat seeing as most of us missed lunch.

While I chatted with others around, I overheard that: seventy students had come in from the party today all of whom made their way to the nurse for the same potions I had received.

"What number were you?" asked the boy to my left. "I was twenty or something around that."

"There was like ten or so in there when I got here. I got here just after eight and was sent right there. My lab partner was in there!" I commented laughing as we learned our "number" for sleeping.

"All I remember was taking the thing and poof I was out. Woke up next to my worse nightmare," he added finishing the last of his sandwich.

"What did we all have?" I asked. Others around me nodded, wondering too. "In the drinks, not the potions, I mean?"

"Apparently, Becca isn't at school today for criminal charges," piped up one brave student. I knew him as the senior class president, below me in class rank, but clearly very smart.

The class president had everyone's attention now. Shocked by his audience and their sudden attention to him, he continued. "She was arrested for attempting to kill everyone through the drinks. Her parents are pissed! Some students were taken to the hospital due to alcohol poisoning, one or two haven't woken up!"

"That's why parties are outlawed for minors," said Harry a moment later. "I had to retrieve two of you and it was no pretty sight. Those of you here should thank the stars you are okay. Those students in the hospital are being treated by my wife and she is livid about the whole event."

"Your wife is hot Mr. Potter," spoke the speaker of the tale. A few of the girls frowned while the boys nodded in agreement at Harry.

"Well thank you Mr. Johnson, now be quiet and eat your food." Harry turned and grabbed his clipboard. "While you finish, please listen up. Everyone, for your homework, I want you to research methods to create the prefect block for any offensive spell casted at you. I am giving you the choice of a spell but please have one picked out before Christmas break. This is your spring semester project and it is a part of your final grade. No crap projects. This is to be presented to the Council at the end of April for you all.

"Remember that every spell has a counter that you must learn. The purpose of this is to present all sorts of different spells to effectively prefect your particular style in wand use. Eat up and follow me to the auditorium!"

The students laughed as Harry threw up his arms in a joking manner. I laughed knowing his comment earlier about Justin and I last night… well this early morning. It was hard to believe that he really wanted to be my father after all these years.

The bell rang and I began to stand when Harry held up his hands.

"No, you lot stay here. There is a school-wide assembly concerning all of you who've awoken. Seriously by now you have all understood the grave actions that could have resulted. When the announcement comes, then we will make our way to the auditorium."

Harry went from cheerful to deadly serious in the length of his statement. Sitting back down, we waited and no less than five minutes, after the bell had rung for the last class to begin, did the announcement come.

"All students are to report to the auditorium for an assembly. Thank you."

We followed Harry there and saw it took a while for us all to get in. There in the middle of the auditorium's stage stood our Principal as well as the Hogwarts' Headmaster.

"Bloody hell," I heard behind me. Turning, I saw Justin. His eyes were still red but he looked otherwise alright.

"What's he doing here? Only us four went. I don't remember seeing the other six there," he said as we took the last two seats in the row. The students filed in behind us, while Harry took the seat right behind me. After we were all seated, we had quieted waiting what we were in for.

"How dare all of you! How dare you disrespect your mothers, and your fathers, who have raised you better! I have sent letters and emails to each parent and my email nearly shut down from all the response. They are ashamed of the actions that all of you showed last night."

Each student only looked at one another and remained quiet.

"Now, I'm going to clear a few things up about the person responsible. Rebecca Claire will not be attending here anymore. You sitting here right now should consider yourselves lucky. There are five students in the hospital having their stomachs pumped. Two students have died and this breaks the hearts of their families. Two!"

Harry tapped my shoulder. I looked back and he was waving his finger between Justin and I.

"What?" I asked.

"One of you was lost."

Confused, I listened to the Principal speak realizing that one must have been a Hogwarts student.

"One of us? You mean Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded and pointed to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I turned back in my seat and knew this was more serious than we had pervious thought.

"Sadly, one of the lost was a Hogwarts student, enjoying her time in the exchange program. Rebecca Gerogie was a junior classmen, in Hufflepuff House at Hogwarts. A member of the chess club, she will be remembered. Our own Sean McMiller, a senior classmen, was lost. He was a member of our winning football team and was to be scouted for college basketball this coming winter. Both will be remember, and let their deaths serve you a reminder to never do this again!"

There was only silence as the Principal finished and scanned the quiet student body.

"Now, Headmaster Yoder would like to speak with his nine students privately in the foyer."

"Would the Hogwarts students please excuse themselves to the foyer," asked our Headmaster.

From different spots I saw six bodies plus mine rise. Justin and I had been somewhat toward the front, so I got to see the retreating figures of the Baker, Brookshin, and Otton to my left. To my right, I saw Nell and Riny walking along the wall to the back doors. Justin and I kept our heads down as we walked up the row.

We all arrived and just gave one another a quick look over in shame. We had lost one of our own and that burned us all, despite our different houses.

"We should do something for Rebecca," I said after a moment. Nell and Baker frowned at me.

"Why? She was just a weak Hufflepuff!" Nell snapped at me taking a step forward in my direction.

"It doesn't matter! She was one of us! She was Hogwarts, not Hufflepuff, but Hogwarts."

Nell got right before my face and before he could do anything, Headmaster Yoder stepped out.

"I agree with Mr. Granger. Miss Gerogie was a vibrate member of your team and I do mean team. The professors were informed this morning our time what happened and we are cross with all of you. Now we understand that not all of attended the party, but please answer truthfully, who did?"

I looked back at Nell, daring him to raise his hand. Slowly, one by one, everyone but Daniel Otton and Chelsea Brookshin, raised their hands.

"Where were you two?" asked the Headmaster softly.

"I was at home. I was invited but didn't want to go," answered Otton. Miss Brookshin nodded.

"Yes, me too. I was out with family last night."

"Well, seeing you lot broke a major rule, you see why we don't indulge into this at Hogwarts. We hate to have to bring Miss Gerogie back home to her grieving family. Imagine what her family thinks? Now you all are to do what Principal Thomas says concerning punishment as you are not under your Heads or in the castle. He has informed me that you will provide community service and relinquish your wand to your host families when you get home this evening. Miss Henry and Mr. Kelly are included in this as well, but they are home resting. Upon completion of your community service you may recollect your wand. You each have 100 hours to complete. There will be a counter for each of you and _you_ must complete it, not someone covering for you. You broke the law set to protect you."

I looked over at Nell and scowled at him.

"Professor, will there be a funeral for her?" Riny asked.

"Yes there will be. I will ask her family if you may attend, but her family is very private."

Nodding we waited for the assembly to get over, and then Justin and I waited for Lizzy to collect us. When she did, she was livid with us and Kinzie.

"What?" snapped Kinzie at her mother which didn't go over too well. We stayed to the back seat with our heads low.

"I was told all of you went! I am so upset with you. All of you, not just Kinzie." Kinzie seemed to take extreme anger in the statement, but she slumped into her seat and crossed her arms the rest of the way.

When we entered the house, before stepping in, Lizzy's hand was held out. "Now," she said. Justin handed his mahogany wand over and went inside. I went next and then Kinzie handed hers over. "The school has asked we get something as counters, so we had a small watch for each of you made."

Lizzy handed us small watches that read not time but it was like a timer.

"Each time you assist help from approved persons, they add to it. The local Council is informed of the event and is keeping track of everyone's time. Here," she concluded waving her wand and programming our names and information to our watches.

Eyeing it, I sighed and turned to begin my homework. This would be a long 100 hours of community service. I would start tomorrow unlike most who would only frown and be angry about it.

*dot*

On the next Saturdays and Sundays, until Thanksgiving break, I volunteered at the local animal shelter, cleaning the poop and piss from the cages for the first two weekends. The last two earned me a place at the hospital delivering the mail to different departments. I saw Mrs. Potter from time to time but never did I speak to her.

It was now the week of Thanksgiving and I had earned forty-eight hours in just two and half weeks. Last I knew Justin had barely twenty hours and was at home scratching his head to find places to cover his time.

"Mr. Granger, can you help me real quick?" A nurse was waving her arm at me and I turned back my cart and went to see what she wanted.

"Here hold this, please. Mr. Beck, please calm down!"

Mr. Beck had a long tub coming from his stomach, I saw holding onto the nurse's clipboard. I nearly walked away but my nerves kept me in place. Slowly the nurse removed a small chocolate bar.

"Mr. Beck just changing from a dog doesn't mean you can still eat chocolate. Wait at least one hour after transforming! You are lucky you are not dead."

"Jackson!"

I turned sharply and saw Mrs. Potter standing there, her arms crossed and her eyes narrow in frustration. Hurrying over to her, I lowered my head. The nurse thanked me as I left her clipboard back in her hands.

"Yes, ma'am," I said keeping my eyes low as I stopped before her.

"Look at me Mr. Granger." I did and saw a soft smile on her face. "Please follow me to my office."

As we walked to her office, I heard some whispers behind me. Words that I caught were _whore, slut, cougar, lucky brat, and hope he gets laid by that fine ass_. Stunned by the words I heard, I remained quiet as I entered her office. Harry was standing by the window and turned when Mrs. Potter asked me to sit myself in the chair in front of an oak desk covered with papers and a few photo frames.

"You have done excellent work here," she said closing the door to her office. "But there is a small matter that must be taken care of concerning this week's event. Harry has informed me that he would you to attend our Thanksgiving meal this Friday—"

"I thought Thanksgiving was Thursday," I asked counting the days on my hand.

"Yes, it is. But we have a smaller one for just our family on Friday. My mother loves to fill our children up and I would be honored to have you there as well— on Friday that is. My mother would kill Harry and me if we brought you. Plus this is hush-hush if you will."

"Sure that's fine, but does Lizzy know?"

Harry nodded. "I asked her before and we have worked out the details that she and Arthur can agree to. As part of your community service, you will get twenty hours during the weekend visit. Technically, you will be working on that at home with Tori, but we had to find a reason for you come over," explained Harry.

"Exactly. You can get your wand back quicker," said Mrs. Potter with a smile.

"I would like it back, but this isn't breaking anymore laws is it? I don't want my Mum killing me," I asked innocently, not wanting a criminal record on my young life.

"She already is mad. I informed Tori, I had to tell her and she was present for me telling Hermione. Nothing happened with your mother, son."

I nodded and thought about it. I could get away from Justin and Kinzie and be by myself for once. Then again I promised Riny I would take her on Friday to an afternoon lunch for our Thanksgiving meal.

"I can but I promised my girlfriend something," I said quietly.

"Your what?" asked Mrs. Potter, eyeing me like she heard me wrong.

"My girlfriend…."

"Oh, I see," said Mrs. Potter looking at Harry. "Well I guess we can work with that. Oh and don't listen to those people out there! I know what they said. I'm not a cougar!"

Laughing, I stood and shook her hand. "Thanks. You wouldn't regret meeting me Mrs. Potter."

"Call me Tori," she said with a wide smile. "But not here. I will die of the rumors!"

I left her office and outside there was a scurry of people scrambling back to their stations. Returning to delivering the mail, I smiled knowing my original dream was coming true.

*dot*

On Friday morning, having had a wonderful Thanksgiving meal with the extended Jenkins family yesterday, I arrived to the Potter's home. The yard had been freshly mowed and there by the door, lay a small garden with a bush or two decorating the windows above it. The tall windows beside the front door were covered with a thick curtain. Tori opened the door and greeted Lizzy and I with a smile.

"Hello, Liz!"

"Victoria! Hi," said Lizzy giving Tori a quick hug. "He's got his wand, but don't tell anyone."

"I won't and I'm sure Harry won't either."

The two women chatted a bit at the kitchen table while Kendall showed me to the guest room. I was taken to the downstairs living room, where an adjacent room was.

"Here you go. Mine's that one," he said pointing to one across the small hall. "Maddie gets upstairs in that one. The bathroom's here, and there's one upstairs."

"Thanks mate," I said sitting down my weekend bags. "Where's Maddie?"

Kendall took me back upstairs where Lizzy was saying goodbye Tori and the two women exchanged numbers. Lizzy was assured I would be taken care of and then she left. Here I was in Harry's home and I couldn't help but stare around.

There by the front door stood a tall little table that held the mail and a few books, while in the living room right off the left of the door was a large spacious couch that could seat about seven people. Its rich coco color I was sure had a few crayon stains, but none were seen. The couch back in England at home was covered in old crayon and marker stains from my childhood. Mum never wanted to clean them, said they were memories.

The railing to protect from falling downstairs had the farthest couch against it. From here is where the kitchen connected to. There was a rounded off rectangle oak table complete with six chairs, two on each side plus the two at the ends. The table was currently decorated with plates, soup bowls, five sets of complete silverware sat beside each plate, and placemats that were designed with an autumn theme.

Tori had returned to the kitchen taking out a few things from the refrigerator now and then. Kendall was happier than I thought possible at me being there, that he explained in a rapid manner how to proper aim and shot the gun on his video game, that took me awhile to get to hang off. An hour later Harry and a young girl came in and the little girl's hair bounced in delight at something.

"Never, ever, make me do that again!" Harry said setting down the four bags he was carrying.

"Why?" asked Tori, opening one and withdrawing the items out.

"Do you have any idea how busy it was?" Harry looked very tired and the young girl beside him was beaming.

"Mommy we saw Janet and her mommy!"

"Why do you make me go every year?" asked Harry sitting down at the kitchen island.

"That's why I went at midnight when you were asleep. You should have seen me! I was pushing these fat women aside! I got us that new television that you wanted to upgrade, plus I got the kids some things, and I got Jackson a little gift. So no, not only do you go for Black Friday!"

My ears perked up and Tori smiled at me. Around four in the afternoon, Harry had already beaten Kendall and I at a few rounds of Monopoly on the Xbox 360 Prime. The loss was well deserved; Harry and I had been fighting over that stupid dark blue for about thirty minutes, when finally he landed on it and sold everything he owned to get it.

At six, Tori announced that our Thanksgiving meal was ready and we gathered around the table. Maddie had taken the seat next to me and just stared at me.

"He's really my brother?" she asked her mother.

"Yes. This is Jackson Granger. He is Daddy's first son," explained Tori as she mashed up the potatoes.

"So Daddy was with someone before you Mommy?" Maddie asked innocently.

"My Mum is very much like yours Maddie!" I hoped my tone was enough for little curious one. "Mum use to tell me that Harry would always be a great Dad, but he never got the chance with me. I hear that you are fantastic at Charms!"

_Yes,_ my mind cried as she began chatting aimlessly about her charms work, completely forgetting about me and my history. Maddie told us she had perfected a simple color changing charm while Kendall excitedly told us he passed for Honors classes in the spring.

"What about you? What do you take Jackson?" Tori asked finally seating herself across the table from me.

"Me?" I was unsure where to start. So I picked somewhere random. "I was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Member of the Quidditch team. Seeker like Harry," I said pointing at him. Harry smiled and Maddie just clapped her hands.

"Kendall is too!"

"I could teach you some moves, not that Seekers do much. But I remember once in a game… was it my third… no my fourth year I got the Snitch within ten minutes of the game beginning. Slytherin never had a chance!"

"A win against Slytherin is always a good thing," said Harry filling his plate with turkey.

Tori smiled at me and finally once I was done talking about me, Tori asked for everyone to take hands.

"In a Muggle Thanksgiving, they thank the Lord for their meal. But since we are wizards, we thank Merlin for enabling us to have this moment and to cherish the magic we have today," Tori explained. Then through a Merlin-lead prayer, we began to eat. Maddie talked through the meal and I just sat and listened, picking at my food. Maddie and I were last to finish and it was race to see who got done first. I let her win so to not be a jerk. I walked out onto the back patio that overlooked a hill that showcased the beauty of the Massachusetts countryside. There was a light breeze and I felt odd; as though I didn't belong there. Behind Tori came up and she asked me how I felt.

"Different," I said truthfully.

"How so," she asked tucking my longish hair behind my ear. Her tender touch sent shivers down my spine and my eyes just stared her lips, daring myself. Victoria was my step-mother, it was so wrong to feel this way, but I saw what my classmates saw as well as those at the hospital.

Victoria Potter was a beautiful woman, one I wouldn't mind breaking a rule to be with, but that rule holder just happened to be my father.

"Tori, I feel down for some reason," my mouth said as to prevent myself from staring at her. I turned toward the setting sun and thought back on the day I first meet Tori. It had been during Easter holiday in London, but I didn't know who she or Harry was at the time. It was hard to believe that was just nine months ago.

"Tell me," she said slowly, rubbing my back. I didn't answer until the sun had set and nightfall had come.

"Dear, I'm putting the kids to bed," we heard Harry say. Tori nodded at him and we just continued to talk for awhile. We went down to the lawn and laid down to watch the stars.

There was something setting me off about her. In a way like with Riny, but my mind screamed at me to stop. Tori smiled at me as I opened up to her about my past and my troubles with my parents, including Ron and Mum's marriage. Tori just nodded and I held her under my arm. In a moment's notice, Tori had raised herself and her lips lightly touched mine. My eyes were wide open in fear at what was happening. _What the hell _it was screaming at me. This was Victoria Potter— my… but my mind went blank as I returned the kiss.

Maybe if I took the time to know her on a personal level, this would be different. It felt wonderful to kiss her but I knew this would never bring us closer to what she and Harry have. The love I want to find cannot be in her, my mind told me. It will never feel right but at the same time, it felt so right in this moment. Tori looked at me and she covered her mouth as her eyes began to tear up.

"Oh… God, what have I done," she asked herself, going to stand up. The darkness had hid us but my heart was beating rapidly in my chest. Nothing felt better than this but the thought was the same in my head as hers. I was her step-son, she— my step-mother. It was wrong on so many levels.

"I'm sorry!" she cried softly. "I thought I could get him through you, but you aren't Harry."

"I'm not my father, but—"

"You look so much like him! I thought I could fool myself for the shit he's done with your mother. I thought I could use you as my escape—" But Tori stopped herself, revealing her true plan.

While I was indeed attracted to her, she was not fully to me. I was just a pawn in her revenge at Mum and Harry. My sadness and anger only began to bubble as Tori retreated into the house.

If she wants to play this game, fine.

I can play it too.

I still had community service to do and my watch was in my bag.

If Victoria Potter wanted me to get back at my birth father, fine.

But I would win this game, if it was the last thing I did.


	15. American Revenge

Chapter 15: American Revenge

*dot*

It was not that I cared about Harry finding out, but when I saw Tori undressed, I smirked like the devil. It was a week before Christmas and our plan was for the most part going unnoticed. We were in the den of her home and I stared out the window, my mind refreshing after our activity. The snow was piling outside as I reflected back on the day at hand…

…

I had arrived at school that morning, dressed much nicer than the others; my well place smirk perfectly on my face. While I worked through the remaining community service hours, Tori was to thank really for this help. Adding more than needed to the debt, I collected my wand from Lizzy back permanently this morning. Justin was certainly pissed as he was looking at collecting his after the New Year had begun.

Others frowned at me as I showed off my pocket that held my wand. Only two people had gotten theirs back, I made three. I smiled as I went to my locker that Riny was leaning against.

"Why haven't you texted me back in like two weeks?" she asked as I took my books out. I shrugged my shoulders too happy to say why. Within a second, I heard her withdraw her breath, and then my locker was slammed shut nearly on my hands. Riny walked away, people stepping from her as she passed.

_What the hell is her problem? Is it that time of the month?_

"What the hell is going on with you," said a voice behind me. It was Justin and his expression matched Riny's. Even Jessie was frowning beside Justin. Her cheeks were red from either the cold or unknown fury probably at me.

"Just happy for Christmas to come," I said. It was a half truth. Tori and I were going to New York City as she had a conference to attend this weekend, and I was picked as her assistant to go with her. There were perks to this job! I liked to ignore the little secret we shared about our _real_ connection.

"Rubbish! What's the truth Granger?" Justin had venom in his tone.

"Can't wait for Christmas that's all. Get off me mate!" I said pushing him off of me readjusting my clothing on my frame.

"You better not be cheating on Riny. She's given you everything after what you did at Hogwarts. Get that bloody smell off you _mate_!"

Justin and Jessie walked off and I took a sniff of my clothing. Bloody hell, I did smell like Tori. Our clothing had been washed together last I knew. Pushing myself off my locker, I went to the library. We had no more potions projects as it was too cold in the lower levels, so all the seniors took up designated empty classrooms or the roped off area in the library for the last two weeks to study for finals which were concluding today. I picked the library this day and found my usual spot in the corner. No one would see me as I texted Tori.

It was Wednesday, the eighteenth, and in one week it would be Christmas. My first American Christmas. Tori had promised me that she would show me Rockefeller Christmas tree. I glad to be able to text someone during this boring time. Most everyone I knew was stuck taking exams. Kinzie was mad as can be when I told her I didn't have to take one. My phone vibrated in my pocket a moment later and I smiled seeing who it was from. There were also Riny's but I ignored those.

_Hi Jack. You are coming with me on Sat? ~ _

_Yes ma'am. I am your PA aren't I? ~ Jack G_

_You are, but I wanted to be sure. I told Lizzy that you can get your plane ticket from her tomorrow. ~ _

_I'll get it. I've been all too happy about it. Oh, my friends have been rather unpleasant to me as of late. ~ Jack G_

_How so? ~ V. Potter_

_Mean. Saying I'm too happy about things. Finals are this week last one is today and I've not had to take a single one. In the library right now. ~ Jack G_

_You have all As? Congrats on that! ~ V. Potter_

_Thanks, but I can't wait to see you tomorrow. ~ Love Jack G_

I heard the bell ring and the final of the second hour classes of the fall semester were done. Bored out of my mind, I gathered my belongings and went to the foyer where a few others sat enjoying the light snow fall. I took my phone from my pocket and called Tori.

"Hello," she answered cheerfully. "What can I do?"

"I was wondering if you could get me. I'm bored out of my mind and I was only forced to come because Justin and Kinzie had finals to do," I said leaning against the wall watching those around me. There were a few looking at me, but they returned to their studying after a moment.

"Alright, let me call Lizzy and see if that's okay. If so I can just keep you with me," she said. There was sound of papers shuffling in the background.

"Alright let me know. I'll be near the front foyer by the main office."

"Okay. I'll let you know."

Within thirty minutes, Tori came to collect me and she had a smile on her face. Her blond hair was in a loose braid and it was mostly hidden under a winter hat. Her snow boots were a dark blue and the long wool coat seemed to keep her warm. It was passing period when she got me, so many students stared at us as we walked by. I was tempted to grab her hand, but I just smirked, knowing they were jealous. Retrieving my winter stocking cap with its wonderful ear flaps from my locker, I walked outside in the snow with Victoria Potter.

"That caused a scene," I said loudly over the wind.

"They are just jealous. You have something wonderful," she said flashing me a smile. Tori grabbed my arm and hurried me to her SUV where thankfully the windows were tinted black so no one could look inside them. Once inside, she started her car and removed her coat, tossing it into the second row with mine. She grasped my neck and pulled me in, kissing me hard.

My tongue met hers and for a moment we enjoyed the passionate kiss. Then came a knock on the passenger side window – on my side. There stood Harry but he couldn't see us. Tori rolled down the window a moment later.

"What are you doing with him?" Harry asked crossing his arms tightly to stay warm. He was only wearing a thin jacket.

"He's my personal assistant, so I figured he could help me at the hospital instead of sitting here bored Harry," she answered truthfully.

Harry brought his hands through his hair but nodded.

"Fine. Take care and feed him lunch."

"I will," she said with the most innocent look I could imagine she was giving. She would feed me alright….

Harry returned to the school and we drove off. Instead of taking the road to the hospital, I notice she was heading home. She parked in the garage and let herself out. I followed her in and the moment I felt the central heat, I withdrew my coat too and sat my backpack on the floor.

"Here," she said conjuring a mug of hot chocolate. We went down to the downstairs den and I started a fire. Turning the central heat down a bit, we lay there in a tangled mess trying to keep warm. Slowly my hand crept up and my mouth was almost there. I was this close to doing this with an older woman. My mind dared me and I dove in, my tongue working magic. Tori legs buckled as we continued our sin. The snow was falling harder outside and from above my head, I felt her tugging at my locks.

"Jack," she moaned. Tori brought my head up and I kissed her while wiggling out of my jeans. Her fingers found their home of the last month and with a single soft tug, I hardened fully under her.

"I shouldn't…."

But Tori just kissed me silent and we finished out the sin we started. Here, I was actually doing this and I was happier than anything else. By the warm fire, I released myself into her, forgetting to cast the spell.

"Victoria," I said grabbing a hold of her hair as my body shook. "I for— forgot…"

"I did it for myself," she said sitting up gathering her hair in a scrunchie. She glowed in our aftermath and a part of me wanted more but this had broken the boundaries we had set. "Let's take a bath, take this smell off of us."

We stood and I grabbed my jeans throwing them without pulling back on my boxers. It felt strange but relieving at the same time. Tori came back in her thick pink robe and her hair in a towel. Taking my turn, I washed away the smell of our act and cleaned myself thoroughly. Before long, I was in my sweats to keep my legs warm and a long sleeved shirt that hung loose to my torso. I had been tasked to complete her paperwork that needed done for the conference. Study after study, I reviewed and I saw a pattern to them. That once hot mug was coco was now cooled off. Getting myself another cup, I reviewed the files again.

The participants that were ages 40-55 had the most likely effect to the medicine that was being tested and the age group of 55 and older appeared to be most ineffective. Checking through many of the clients, all of them but that 40-55 age group, had their vaccinations up to date for the most part. I pointed this out to Tori who concluded just as I did. The purpose of the conference was to present the finding of the drug related to people who were fully immunization and its reaction to cure the Alzheimer disease in older participants.

"This is ineffective for people fully up to date. It's ineffective to do anything regardless of the age really. We just proved their theory wrong. It's a placebo basically."

"I have no idea, but we were given the chance to prove them wrong and you found it. Congrats Jack!"

Tori kissed my head and I smiled up at her as she sipped her coffee. I saved all my data and shut down the computer. Lizzy called my cell phone asking where I was which I answered truthfully. She even spoke to Tori who said she would keep me over night for our trip in the morning.

"Yes. I can get him some clothing. He had left some from before, so I will get some winter clothes. Yes, you take care Lizzy. I will be sure to get you a wonderful gift from Madison Square garden. Alright, bye."

I laid down on the couch and finally let my mind wonder. School was over and here I was enjoying a muffin made by Tori in the heat of the fireplace. She had left to get Maddie from school and I turned on the television to watch the news but I just laughed as the reporter got hit by a snowball.

"Kids! Man they are loving this snow. Stop it you guys! Alright, this is Joey Tumble this has been your daily weather report. I'll have more later tonight at the ten o'clock hour. Tom?"

Tom continued the news report and once the news was over and the Nightly News was nearly over, Maddie ran in through the garage.

"Hi Jack!" she shouted running up to me and giving me a big hug. "I've missed you!" I spun her around emitting a squeal from her. Ten minutes later, Harry came in with Kendall.

"It's coming steady. Hope you can make your drive tomorrow," said Harry shaking his coat of snowflakes. Tori gave him a kiss and I could tell she was faking it. Kendall and I played some games while Tori got dinner ready. Harry had gone upstairs for awhile. He was locked in the upstairs bedroom and I was sure I had heard a pop. When I shook the doorknob, I heard nothing. Peeking in the tiny hole, there was no one in there. I went to get Tori and showed her the proof.

"I knew it," she muttered with one eye closed. "I know he's seeing her. I can at least cover my tracks. When you were showering, cleaned the hell out of the den!" Tori walked off and swayed her hips at me. Licking my lips, I cornered her before she got to the stairs and gave her a deep kiss. Her face flushed and she slapped my chest lightly.

"What?"

"What if he saw you," she asked, descending the stairs.

"Then it would show him I'm better for you," I said smartly going to the guest room to wait for dinner before I found her under me again. She called for dinner around six and Maddie was already in her pajamas much like myself. We all played a board game, girls versus boys teams, where Kendall and I won only by a few points. By seven-thirty Harry had returned to the house and he smelt odd. Tori didn't seem to notice it but was faintly like Mum.

"Hey Harry, what did I get on my grade," I asked him knowing it already.

"You know," he said smirking at my question. "You got the same as your mother did. Only Hogwarts is harder than Derby."

We all played a round of board games until Maddie had passed out on the floor. It was passed ten and Tori and I had to be up at four in the morning. At two, I woke to Tori making coffee. I sat on the counter watching her wondering if Harry was sleeping but I dared not. She had poured in her creamer and was stirring it when I heard something behind me.

Drawing my wand and pushing Tori behind me, something was opening the door. Near the stairs I spotted Harry and he told me to stay quiet. I crept around the counter and shrunk under the window then popped up hidden from view by the plant. Whoever it was opened the door fully and walked right in. I saw Tori was frozen to her spot and wanted so badly to scream. Harry hadn't moved either and then I heard another set of footprints.

By now Tori had managed to get her wand out too and it was hidden by her leg. Suddenly Harry shot a stunning spell at the first intruder and I swung around the door and aimed at the second man. I got him square in the chest with my curse, then I tackled him to the snowy ground. He fought with me and I tried to keep hold of my balance. The man was much bigger than me but after a moment, I heard the sirens coming. Quickly I casted a muffling charm around his ears so he wouldn't hear anything. Then I tucked my wand into my pant leg and prayed I didn't need to fall on my thighs.

The police rushed up to us and grabbed the man I held down, and then rushed to get the first intruder. Harry and Tori talked to the police while I kept Kendall and Maddie safe by the stairs. They were frightened and it was my job to protect them.

The first intruder stared at me and I knew the face. But it was one I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Please I have to be in New York at seven. Jackson and I need to leave," Tori insisted with the officer.

"Ma'am we will take you both for protection. Get your things."

I ran down to the guest room and pulled a pair of jeans over my pajamas, grabbing my suitcase, and then pulling a hoodie over my head. Lastly I pulled up my snow boots then rushed out to the police car. In Harry's arms were Tori's two suitcases which he roughly pushed into the police car. By dawn, we were in the state of New York and at the hotel by eight. The conference was at ten in the hotel's grand ballroom. Tori and I got a quick shower and dressed very professional.

She wore a pale rose-designed dress that went to her mid-shin, splitting at the knee along the sides. Over her dress she wore a simple black crop jacket that covered her shoulders mostly. I dressed myself in a pinstriped suit, with cuffs and a black tie. My white cotton long-sleeved shirt was tucked in but no one would know the difference as I had the jacket on too. My hair had been cut last week, so I let Tori comb it to look better.

"It's just like Harry's. Grows everywhere. Alright we are ready," she said setting down the comb. I gathered our presentation suitcase and we left for the conference room. There were representatives from different pharmaceutical companies littering around the room. As one of the main presenters, we sat near the front. I was sitting quietly when an older gentleman tapped me in the shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Benjamin. Owner of Benny Drugs. You?"

"Jackson Granger. I am an aide to Mrs. Victoria Potter. I am very excited for this, Sir," I said standing to shake his hand. This man had sandy brown hair and a short trimmed beard.

"You are very young. How old are you young man?"

"I'm seventeen Sir. Mrs. Potter has given me this amazing opportunity to help her and I hope I exceed her expectations of me."

Benjamin smiled at me, and I thought for a moment he was seeing through me. But then he withdrew a business card. "I understand Mrs. Potter has brought the counter attack for my competitor's drugs. Call me before you finish school young man. You have a bright future ahead of you. Standing here with us means you are worth something."

"Thank you Sir. A pleasure to speak with you. If you would excuse me," I said finally spotting the refreshment table. I grabbed a coffee for Tori, knowing she will need it soon. At ten on the dot, the event organizer began and we listened closely. I took notes as did Tori for our arguments, which would just add to our defensive. When it was our turn, Tori squeezed my hand.

"Ready?" She asked quietly. I shook my head but we were called up. I heard our names and we stood up. I allowed Tori to exit and walk in front of me. I set up the computer for the presentation while Tori gave the introduction of our defense.

"We did multiple studies over a wide age group, measuring all different areas we felt the drug would be useful to as it is suppose to be effective in particular age groups. Jackson will read the findings we have found with you."

Tori motioned for me to stand in the middle of the presentation area and my insides stopped. I tried to open my mouth. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I began.

"In our findings, we measured first ages from 18-24, finding no effect to the drug. Our next age groups went from 25-40, then 40-55. This has the highest rate of responses. We feel that this is due to the years in which the clients were born, from which is between 1964 and 1979. We cannot find any reason to suggest that simply parents didn't immunize their children during this time, but it appeared more prevalent in this age group.

"For participants over the age of 55, we found there to high number to other illnesses not related to the drug purpose. At you see from chart B, we found that this age group responded less likely due to having measles, mumps, or any form of what was concerned a normal childhood disease. I have only ever had chickenpox, but I cannot imagine having these diseases at such an age.

"I saw that primarily we found the drug had an effect in men, not in women as the Belen Company had presented awhile ago. Rather, we saw men had a greater risk, up to 20%, of developing erectile dysfunction within six months. Women report experiencing swollen breasts and feet, much similar to pregnancy effects after treatment had been concluded six week later. None of the women testing had confirmed pregnancy after testing to give exception to the side effects.

"We asked all participants to answer our questionnaire regarding how they felt after 3 months of treatment, based on a simple test to see if the Alzheimer had been removed. We found that nothing about the drug helped, it in fact made about 15% of our participants worse in health. This is a placebo drug. It's doesn't work. It does on a very small limited amount of people with a very specific illness, but not to cure the Alzheimer disease."

There was a loud applause as I redirected the conclusion to Tori again, where even she was speechless.

"Thank Jackson! Ladies and gentlemen, if I may, Jackson is only seventeen! Now…."

Tori finished our arguments as I shut down our presentation once she was done talking. Everyone clapped again and I bowed to them, feeling very proud of myself.

*dot*

Two hours and about twenty cards in my pocket from various companies later, I walked from the hotel with Tori in my arm to do some last minutes Christmas shopping. We had changed into some thick clothing and laughed as we enjoyed a light lunch. Stopping at a very expensive shop, Tori picked out a pair of earrings and showed me.

"You would need to wait until spring to wear them. Your hair is too long right now to show them off," I commented picking up a small bracelet. "What do you think of this for Maddie?"

"Oh My! She would love that! You want to give that to her for Christmas?"

I nodded and I handed it to the saleswoman who eyed me with interest. As Tori paid for the bracelet and the earrings, costing at around $399.49 before tax was applied, the saleswoman frowned at Tori. There must have been something off about us because when Tori took my hand, I looked back and the woman's jaw had dropped. Yeah, I was a young man with a beautiful older woman!

Take that frumpy lady!

When we began to slow down with four bags stuffed with Christmas presents, we stopped in the hotel to drop off the stuff. Afterward we went to Rockefeller plaza to view the beautiful Christmas tree. It was up, decorated in such a beautiful display. It was breathtaking. Tori leaned closer to me as we watched a pair kiss under the mistletoe. Looking up, I pointed out one right above us.

"Well okay," she said, and then she on her tiptoes met my mouth. We kissed and then we heard the snap of a camera in front of us.

"Yes, we got it Mrs. Potter!"

Tori grabbed my hands and we ran off the camera man following us. Tori luckily was not wearing high heels as we ran through people to a coffee shop and hid inside. The camera had seemingly gathered a few others who were snapped their camera at us, like we were some celebrity couple.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" I asked panting, holding onto the wall that shielded us from them.

"Paparazzi. They knew I was down here for some damn reason! Shit! They took our photo! God when Harry sees this! Those aren't Muggle ones either! Shit if they find out you're _you_…. Fuck!"

But I looked back at the window. They were snapping madly away and I tried to think of a way to get out of here. Then suddenly I saw the backdoor and tried to picture the way we got here and the way to our hotel.

"Excuse me, we called the police and there is an escort for you two," said the Manager. "Go around back and be quick. Officer Fred Blaine is back there."

Nodding, we hurried and rushed into the police car. Officer Blaine drove us back where more photographers were waiting at the hotel. We walked quickly ignoring them.

"Mrs. Potter are you having an affair on your husband?"

"Who is he?"

"How old are you?"

"What's his name?"

"How long have you been together?"

All questions were directed at us and I knew Tori would be receiving a call soon from her boss once it reached him. We stayed in our room and quietly went down to order some dinner. A few reporters had snuck in and we tried our best to ignore them. The Manager of the restaurant shooed the photographer out and apologized to us.

"Thank you," Tori said keeping her eyes down the whole time we ate.

After dinner, we tried to relax, but the events of the past 24 hours had rattled me. Tori was laying beside me and I knew she was worried for me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked me turning over.

"Today was crazy," I said staring at the high ceiling. Tori brought her hand up and turned my face to hers. She lightly kissed me.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that. They have been rather active lately. I should've been more careful about covering my tracks."

"But Tori, if Harry finds, if my Mum finds and she will, I am so bloody fucked! I am," I said getting up and walking to the window. "I am so bloody fucked when this leaks."

There on the streets were those photographers still. I glance down at what I wore and thought how strange it was. I was dressed in only my sweatpants, no boxers or a shirt, and Tori only wore a throng and a sheer nightgown that ended at her mid thigh.

Her hands found mine and I began to cry.

"Jack," Tori said but I stopped her words. I turned and in quick motion, kissed her roughly pushing her against the opposite wall. My fingers wove themselves in her hair and I let the feeling eat me alive. I let it eat me because this would be the second and last time I would allow this to happen. We had to pretend now that the feelings were not there once we got back.

Again we acted on our impulses, diving further into hell, and further from reality until the morning came and I stared out the window again. Tori's arm was draped over me as she cuddled against my body.

I cried again. This was it. Back to the normal life of high school senior. I would lose the job at the hospital because of this. Tori might even too. But Harry would see the photo of us kissing at the plaza and that scared me more. Getting up slowly, I showered and dressed feeling empty inside. My heart felt heavy and it had begun to rain when we left the hotel. Again the paparazzi was here, snapping photo after photo. Even we arrived back in Boston, they were there too. Tori had received a call from Harry and he was livid on the phone.

From what I could hear, there at the house were the reporters too. I looked down in shame, knowing that the feeling Tori gave me would never be replaced.


	16. Escaped Sadness and Truth

Chapter 16: Escaped Sadness and Truth

*dot*

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!"

Lizzy was screaming at me, holding up a section of the paper that had me and Tori kissing on it.

"Do you know how much trouble you are in? You were kissing a married woman, who they don't know yet, is your step-mother!"

Justin and Kinzie, I knew were listening but they weren't in sight. Lizzy had sent them and Melissa away to punish me for my actions. I just sat on my bed trying to hear every word and reply to each word. It was working so far….

"I don't know. It was just one kiss! Only one, nothing else!" I shouted back at her. We were a few feet from one another during this shout match and slowly I was losing.

"You are in my care right now, and I am quite frankly, angry of you!"

"Harry Potter has been cheating on her too! Okay! I know he has."

"You are forbidden from seeing her!" Lizzy had red in her eyes.

"You can't make the choice!" I screamed back fisting my hands and throwing them to my side.

"I can and I will," and with that Lizzy slammed the door to my room close and I heard her stomp off downstairs. I collapsed on my bed and felt like crap. The photographers had somewhat left but they lingered wanting a photo of me. At six that evening, Lizzy came in and delivered my dinner to me which I ate in the peace of my room. As for the remaining week and half of Christmas break, this was my routine. I had received a few gifts from Ron for Christmas, as well as Mum and Harry. Tori had sent something but I was not allowed to open it. On New Year's Eve night, after everyone went to bed, I went to find the present. At first I looked in the oblivious places I would hide something, like under the sink in the counter or behind the large plant by the fireplace. But nowhere in the house did I find it. Going to the garage, I tried to see anything out of the ordinary. I saw that there was a misshaped pile of blanket by the opposite wall. Under these blankets lay two things; an opened toolbox and a hard-leather bound book entitled _Britain in America: Today's Politics_.

I opened it in my room, seeing it was about international relations between England and America over the last twenty years. This was the career I wanted to pursue after Derby and Hogwarts but with the news of my relationship with Tori, it seemed more unlikely. I tried to reason with myself that somehow it would work but nothing came to mind. Tori was legally married to my father and that was the only problem that I saw in the way. Going back to bed, I tried to fall asleep that night but nothing but the thought that Lizzy would take my present from Tori was in my mind. I rose from the bed and went to find my snow boots.

It was crazy but I had determination and I wanted her. Screw Harry, he was probably having it off with Mum. Gathering an overnight bag, I grabbed my keys and snuck out the house without a sound to make. My wand was strapped to my thigh and I had made it to downtown Derby within a thirty minute walk. There were lots of partygoers, but I walked by them, ignoring the temptation to disobey the law again. Though I was already breaking one; out after curfew.

My backpack was swaying on my back as I walked. Before I had a chance to step back, I turned to see the headlights of a car coming right at me. Instantly, it felt like my whole entire body had broken. My head exploded in pain as I struck the pavement. My arm had rolled under me as I landed and barely could I open my eyes. I had been hit so hard that I landed many feet away against the opposite curb. The people around me were getting louder and someone was holding my head. Masculine hands, so it had to be a male.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE! NOW! HE'S BLEEDING!" said the voice in a loud authoritative tone. "Hold on son, we got you! Come on! Yes, hello? Yes, off-duty officer from DC Ethan Jones here, downtown at McGrilly's Pub and a young man just got hit by a car. Male, Caucasian, teenager, brown hair, eyes are green. Yes. He doesn't have anything on him except a bag. No ID of any kind. Alright. Will do."

I felt only my heartbeat in my chest and slowly I wanted to stand. The person holding me, held me down to prevent me from moving.

"Easy young man, we got you," said the man's voice. He sounded friendly and I let my hand collapse against his. What seemed like moments later, I felt the soft finger of a familiar hand, and it felt like my face was making a smile.

"Here is his bag. Only a book and a few clothing but that's all. Seems like he was running away," said the man's voice again.

"Oh thank you. I'll put that here with his coat. May I ask why an off-duty officer is this far north?"

"My best friend had a baby right after Christmas and I came to visit my parents in Maine. Passing through to home. Well glad I could help!"

The footsteps lead away so the man must be leaving. The other person came closer and touched my face again.

"Oh, you. You're crazy," said the woman's voice again. "Why the hell did you do that?"

I tried to open my eyes but nothing happened. Then the darkness caved again.

"Did he have any internal injuries?" asked a softer man's voice.

"Yes. Just a bruised rib. He is damn lucky. What the hell was he doing out so late?"

"I don't know Sir. He had that backpack and a book in it."

The darkness crept back and nothing was heard again. I felt the warmth of the sun on my cheek and I hear the same voices from earlier minus the man's.

"He's strong, but that was foolish of him. He could have been killed the way he landed. One inch more and his neck would have snapped in half. The boy has some amazing health to survive this!"

"Ma'am, is he really… the one that the reports in the paper are about?"

The first woman was quiet, and then asked the second to leave. I felt someone's fingers again on my face, and then the wonderful voice of the woman I knew and wanted.

"Victoria," I mumbled. My eyes opened and there was indeed her. Her face was riddled with worry and I knew this was not the way she wanted to see me as.

"What happened?" I asked looking at her with confusion.

"You were hit by a Ford 3500, while crossing Pine Street downtown. Does that ring a bell?"

"Yeah. The getting hit part. I had no idea where I was at," I said trying to sit up properly. Looking down I saw I wore a hospital gown. Under the thin gown, I felt something wonderful but I just closed my legs to prevent it from showing.

"Yes, well, you are lucky. Your personal items were recovered from you and your wand is in your bag. The EMTs didn't want to touch you when they saw your wand. They thought you were armed and dangerous."

I let her take my vitals and I could smell the shampoo she had last used. That wonderful aroma of honeysuckle filled my senses. Tori knew I loved that scent, but she withdrew after finishing her check over.

"Just a little bump on the head, that's all."

Nodding, she left me in the quiet hospital bed. I felt like crap. It didn't feel right. Beside my bed, was a jug of water that I sipped from time to time to pass the night away. Lizzy came to get me in the morning and was pissed off.

"Explain yourself young man," she said as we left the hospital. I had been given back my clothing and belongings a bit ago, but I just didn't want to talk. I was going to Tori, not back to the Jenkins home. I wanted the woman who had spent the last thirty-six hours caring for me.

"Jackson Granger!" Lizzy shouted at me. She was a few feet away but her face was flush from either the cold or her anger.

"You're not my Mum! I don't have to answer to you," I shouted back at her. "You're never gonna be and I was happy before we were found out!"

Lizzy pursed her lips and didn't speak up again, even when we got home. She was reluctant to let me go out and after promising to call every hour; she let me go to the bookstore myself. Roaming around the story I found myself a lovely book on Medieval England.

"Let's see how bad these Muggle messed it up," I said settling in the huge chair more comfortably. I had turned to page one-hundred and seventy-eight, when a shadow appeared over my book. Looking up, I saw Harry standing there.

"Hi," he said quietly. His left hand was in his pockets and there was small smile on his face. Under that mask, I could see the fury that lay there, waiting to attack me.

"Hello Mr. Potter," I said quickly, and then my eyes went back to the book in my hands. Harry still stood there waiting patiently. I slammed the book down to my lap and looked at him. "What do you want?"

"Lunch. That's all," he said after a moment. In his right hand were a few books and some supplies I assumed was for class. "Come on," he motioned me up, but I didn't move.

"Why? I did what I did and you, your actions can be forgotten either," I said to him.

"I have not a clue at what you are talking about," Harry said looking around.

I stared at the man who was my father and decided it can't be so bad to get a free meal. I called Lizzy and she and Harry spoke for a moment before I entered his SUV. We stopped at the Ihop I had dined with my friends after our first football. Harry had ordered an omelet while I just wanted a small bowl of fruit.

"What did you want to speak about?" I asked him after the waitress brought us out the drinks.

"Your mother and my wife," said Harry calmly me without contravention on his words, or probably the effect of them. Harry stared me over his coffee. _How un-British of you!_

"There is nothing to say. Just read the papers. They can tell you all you need."

"Hermione and I agreed to something before you were conceived. Things that we agreed to, that I'm sure Ron was not completely alright with. They happened though and I'm sure Hermione raised you right." Harry sat dawn his napkin for a moment to watch my reaction. I simply stared out the window, seeing happy people coming into the restaurant.

"Mum raised the perfect gentleman, but I'm not. I have my own way of thinking. I'm not her clone."

"And you shouldn't be. You are forgetting one thing."

I laughed, if only for a moment. "What would that be?" Looking at him, his expression had not changed.

"I'm still your _birth_ father. Just because Hermione and I did it, it means nothing. You were raised as Ron's son and I will respect that—"

"You've not been respecting Dad recently. Off sleeping with Mum, after you told Tori that you won't," I said repeating the words that Tori had told me in our early days.

"What Tori and I did was wrong on both ends, but you're my son and doing that—"

"What we did, is none of your business!" I snapped at him, gripping the fork tightly to prevent myself from leaping up and causing a scene. "Isn't it odd how we have the same taste in women?"

"She's your step-mother!" he whispered angrily at me.

"She deserves better than you," I answered with a smirk. Harry stared at me, as the waitress brought our food to us. Silently, we ate our food, attempting to find the moment to begin again. I finished before him but didn't move from the table.

"There is nothing for you with Tori," Harry finally said after setting down his fork.

"Why?" Dare I say, I was trying to prove him wrong?

"Why? She's married and you have not the right in your head. You're seventeen. What do you know about love?" Harry asked that with anger and I stood up, not wanting to hear another word. "Jackson!" I spun on the spot and slammed my hands down on the table and glared at Harry. My hands were twitching to slap this adult right across his small nose, then for good measure punch him. Instead they remained firmly on the table as my voice rose.

"Victoria might be your wife, but I gave her something you have been lacking at. I gave real love and understanding that she needed when you were off with my mother. You don't deserve her Potter!"

I turned from Harry; my hands clenched to my sides and departed the Ihop. Right as I rounded the corner, there was a furry of cameras around me. Ignoring them as best I could, I pulled my hood up and looked at the ground. Only to look at the streetlight, I kept my eyes forward as they snapped my photo.

Nothing made my day then by telling Harry off. It felt wonderful to actually tell him that Tori didn't need him. I would see to that. I would tell her about Mum and then they would separate, as would Dad and Mum, but everyone knew that was coming.

Arriving at the Jenkins home, Kinzie was outside playing in the snow as I walked up.

"Hey Jack!" she called but her eyes got wide as she saw a few photographers behind me.

"Are they—" But I grabbed her arm and rushed us in the house. It was warm as we took off coats, hats, and I removed the scarf from my neck.

Going to my room, I started up my music player and tried to escape into the world that I had with Tori. I wanted my dreams to come alive, but maybe I could run away with them long enough to believe it were true….

_Under the large oak tree there were two people. A man and an older woman were holding hands. They were observing a small little boy and girl whom looked just like them. There seemed nothing wrong with them, except that the man was me. He had a slight receding hairline but it was still fully there, just a light brown. She had nearly white hair that had been blonde years ago. _

_"I do love this time of the year," she said eyeing the man beside her. He smiled at her and I felt the feeling in my heart. _

_"You and me, forever," he said bringing his hand to her cheek. _

_"Mom! Dad! Look!" called out the young boy. He was pointing to the girl who was floating above the ground a few inches. _

_"Does that mean," began the boy, and the man nodded._

_"Yes. She's magic just like us," said the man. There was a soft smile he had to the little boy, who unlike me was cheerful. I continued to watch this and felt a sudden shiver come. Turning around, there was that girl again. This hadn't happened in months! Emerald eyes, light brown hair. _

_"I'm coming soon, but you won't know it," she said then poof and disappeared. _

My eyes opened wide in fear. Who was that girl? My mind screamed at me, but I couldn't help myself by grasping my pillow in fear. Was that a dream or a premonition?

Either way, my hands shook as I dialed Tori's number.

"Hello?" She sounded a bit asleep.

"Tori, please I need to talk to you," I said quickly.

"Jackson, no. It's two in the morning. I have to be at work at six."

"Tori, please, just a minute."

There was silence, but then she spoke. "Fine, but hurry up."

"Harry and I talked yesterday afternoon. I told him that you deserved better…. That you deserved someone who cared about you and for you…. Someone who would treat you right!"

"Jackson, I don't—"

"Please Tori, listen to me! I beg you," my voice nearly choked up, but listened for her voice again. "Tori?" I asked wondering if she had hung up. Silence passed then her voice spoke out again.

"We can't Jackson. There is the love, but I can't. I've realized that. You are very special to me, but I can't do this to Harry. We've spoken since Christmas and will make our marriage work. I'm sorry," she said.

A few seconds went by and then I heard the dial-tone of a dead line.

*dot*

Harry's POV:

After meeting with Jackson and seeing the boy walk off with such a profound determination, I called Tori. She was more than happy to meet me at the house. Kendall and Maddie were with Grandmother Kennedy until after the Christmas break, so it freed the house. When I arrived home, Tori was vacuuming the living room's floor and had polished the kitchen counters.

"Hello," I said gathering her in my arms.

"Harry! Geez, nearly dropped the bleach on our dark carpet!" Tori's hand was resting on her thigh that was covered with a pair of black legging and a long shirt that went past her hips. I could see the faint love mark, made by my son, on her exposed neck. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head and I could tell she was extremely focused.

"Here," I offered taking the machine from her and finishing it for her. She went upstairs for a moment and then came back down.

"Where did you go?" I asked with some curiosity.

"To the bathroom," she answered. "Unlike you, I don't Apparate in the house to someone else."

"Our session is on Thursday. Remember we don't mention our affairs. Would you like me to clean something?" I said it remind her we weren't to talk about what had happened until we saw someone professional about the issues.

"Yes the den's bathroom and his spare room. Just tidy it," she said without a pause. She handed me the polisher and I set out to cleaning my parts.

Tori had returned to the upstairs and worked up there, until I hear a cry. It was a soft cry that I hadn't heard in a while. Following the sound, I found Tori laying on the master bed, in her hands a photo of us.

"What's that?" I asked, sitting down beside her. It was of our wedding day. Tori looked so beautiful that day.

"I just want to talk about what has been going on! I mean I know what we did was a major fuck up, but I feel horrible! I mean I slept with your son!"

"I know. I did crappy things too, but let's not talk about it right now. Want to order in some food and sit and watch a movie? Your choice," I offered trying to set this crying spell right. The events were still eating her alive. Tori nodded her head at me and I grabbed the phone. We ordered some takeout Chinese food and then went to get it ten minutes later. Arriving back home, we got out our own bowls and poured each other's into the bowls.

Placing ourselves in front of the large wide screen television, having picked out a movie, we settled in. It was dark drama about two brothers fighting to the death over a young maiden's love. Tori was tuned in so much that I was able to sneak a kiss on her cheek to distract her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to give you a kiss," I said setting her back into my arm.

The two brothers were near the end of the journey, the movie had only twenty minutes left, and we watched eagerly to see the ending we knew. The maiden would pick neither, teaching them a lesson about true love instead of revenge love. After the movie, Tori looked up at me under her bangs and kissed me lightly.

"What?" I asked her, mimicking her earlier manner.

"Nothing. Just wanted to give you a kiss," but Tori didn't just turn and ignore me, she sat up and kissed me longingly. The words that Jackson said came to the front of my mind as I pulled her body to mine.

_Isn't it odd how we have the same taste in women?... She deserves better than you_

Nothing of Jackson's words would value to Tori. She was a mature woman, who made the same mistake as me. We would correct this; I knew we would.

It surprised me that her phone went off at two in the morning, but once she answered it, I knew who it was.

"Jackson, no. It's two in the morning. I have to be at work at six…. Fine, but hurry up."

There was a pause as he spoke and Tori just laid back down, the phone outstretched from her ear. She brought it back after another moment's pause

"Jackson, I don't—"

But the boy was pleading his case. After another few seconds had passed, Tori looked and smiled at me. She caressed her fingers across my cheek. While speaking to Jackson, we kept eye connect.

"We can't Jackson. There is the love, but I can't. I've realized that. You are very special to me, but I can't do this to Harry. We've spoken since Christmas and will make our marriage work. I'm sorry," she said.

I didn't hear a reply from the boy and Tori hung up a moment later.

"Thank you," I said to her. Tori lowered her lips to mine and we forgave one another, knowing that accepting our faults, we could move on.

The next morning, was the first day of the new semester, and I very happy to be over the Christmas holiday. Nothing, it seemed, could ruin my day.

No, it did.

With another absence from Jackson, but this time, it wasn't at home. He wasn't at home because he was in the hospital. Not the one that Tori worked at, but the one for people who did dangerous acts against themselves. The hospital in Boston that would monitor him, because he wasn't waking up. The hospital that I was forced to go to and check on him, because he wasn't responding to anything the doctors did.

I looked at the boy and thought why he would do what he did. I thought he would let this go and move on as we did.

Looking at the boy, I knew what he did. There were slash marks up and down his body from spells and curses as well as Muggle weapon marks. He drove himself into a coma that we were unsure he would awake from. The boy was breathing in shallow breathes, but breathing at least.

This was beyond the Jenkins' responsibility. This required Hermione's attention and I knew she was on her way.

I couldn't imagine the way Hermione would take this, or even Ron. This was his son too after all.


End file.
